


Neuf et Un

by doggs



Series: Bec et ongles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Acceptance, Slow Build, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggs/pseuds/doggs
Summary: "Est-ce que tu as déjà été heureux ?"Son reflet ne répondit pas. Le reflet d’un visage marqué par la punition, trempé de pluie et de sang. La bille tomba, tomba, si loin qu'il ne l'entendit pas heurter le fond.Le silence consentit, et Genji avec.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suite directe de Carnage, cette partie devrait être nettement moins longue et j'avoue être un peu moins inspirée pour celle-ci compte tenu du nombre nettement réduit de personnages et de relations que ça met en scène, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça soit pas trop mauvais.  
> Je suis totalement nulle pour décrire les vêtements donc je précise que j'ai écrit tout ça avec en tête le skin Nomade de Genji, d'où la mention du chèche.  
> Le tag "Trans Genji Shimada" est là à titre purement informatif, il n'en sera pas mention dans cette fic.

 

 

"À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as été heureux ?"

La question tomba, comme une bille traversant en sens inverse le puits de ses souvenirs. Inutile de chercher après l'accident (arrêter d’appeler ça l'accident, ce n'était pas accidentel, ce n'était pas un accident) (il continuerait à appeler ça l’accident). A partir de là le terrain était miné. Avant alors ? Avant la chute du pilier de la famille et aussi de ce qui avait tenu un toit au-dessus de sa tête et de belles murailles autour de sa vie ? Non plus. Le bonheur, alors, n'était qu'un canevas sordide de fuites déguisées, à peines esquissées par des biais vulgaires, des biais de plaisirs avec des arrière-gout de prétextes. Des semblants. Avant que se profile le désir de s’échapper lui-même ? Avant la prise de conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais le choix ? N'aurait jamais cette individualité qu'il poursuivait ? Cette liberté ? Et y avait-il seulement cru un jour, d’ailleurs ? Est-ce que le bonheur avait existé avant de savoir penser tout court ?

"Est-ce que tu as déjà été heureux ?"

Son reflet ne répondit pas. Le reflet d’un visage marqué par la punition, trempé de pluie et de sang. La bille tomba, tomba, si loin qu'il ne l'entendit pas heurter le fond.

Le silence consentit, et Genji avec.

*

Yade poussa un glapissement aigu à l’instant même où il souleva le bord du sac en plastique opaque, le lâcha aussitôt et se rassembla contre sa chaise comme s’il craignait que la tête décapitée à l’intérieur ne lui saute à la gorge. L’omniaque essuya nerveusement sa main sur sa chemise délavée, marqua un temps qui aurait pu être celui d'une profonde inspiration s'il avait eut des poumons à remplir, et tendit à nouveau vers le sac. Il l’entrouvrit prudemment et se força à regarder assez longtemps à l'intérieur, analysant les traits du visage caché dedans.  
   
"C’est bien lui, dit-il, les trois diodes sur son front clignotant comme des battements de cils nerveux.

\- Bien sûr que c’est lui," soupira Genji en retenant difficilement son agacement. "Vous avez d’autres humains en ville ?

\- Parfait, c’est parfait, grinça l’omniaque sans relever sa remarque. Tout va bien. Débarrasse-moi de cette saloperie maintenant."

Genji reprit le sac sans un mot. Il sortit de la mairie et contourna le petit bâtiment jusqu’au garde-fou qui longeait la falaise derrière. En contre-bas, le torrent grondait aussi fort que le ciel la veille, gonflé par les orages inexplicables qui avaient mouillé le désert comme une plage pendant des jours et transformé le petit filet d’eau discret en ce monstrueux fleuve assourdissant. Il retourna le sac et jeta la tête coupée par-dessus la rambarde, eut à peine le temps de la voir tomber dans l’eau et remonter à la surface deux fois avant qu’elle ne disparaisse complètement dans les remous blanchâtres d’écume sale et aille rejoindre le reste du corps déjà parti en direction de la mer.  
Il ne retourna pas tout de suite vers la mairie. A la place, il s’accouda à la rampe, grattant distraitement une tache de rouille avec son pouce métallique, pour regarder le courant mousseux un peu plus longtemps. La pluie plus que la mission de Yade l’avait retenu sur les hauteurs de Qazahia, la petite ville ayant miraculeusement été épargnée par les torrents de boues provoqués par les tempêtes des derniers jours. C’était d’ailleurs l’orage qui lui avait permis de traquer au mieux la cible que lui avait désigné le très respecté maire de Qazahia : aveuglé par la pluie et glissant sur les pentes pavées rendues glissantes comme du parquet vernis, l’individu venu en chasse dans la jeune citée omniaque avait été presque trop facile à tuer, et son sang avait vite été rincé de la chaussée. Genji l’avait à peine entendu crier à travers les trombes de pluie.  
Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il tuait pour de l’argent. Au sens strict du terme, d’ailleurs, il n’avait jamais tué gratuitement. Ça n’arrivait pas assez souvent pour être taxé de régulier depuis qu’il était _à son compte_ , mais ce n’était pas la première fois – et Genji doutait que ce soit la dernière. Ça payait bien, pour un service qu’il rendait convenablement, et qui ne le tracassait pas outre mesure.  
En règle générale.  
Et en fixant les remous beiges et blancs de la rivière en crue, Genji se rendit peu à peu à l’évidence qui menaçait depuis qu’il avait décapité cet homme dans la ruelle glissante, qu’il mordait dangereusement sur les limites de la règle générale. Il avait commencé à y mordre assez tôt en vérité, à partir du moment où il avait accepté le contrat gracieusement offert par Yade : un contrat pour mettre un terme aux agissements d’un humain tueur d’omniaques. Un assassin de robots. Le groupe nominal l’aurait presque fait rire s’il avait pu se le permettre, après avoir lui-même liquidé ce pseudo-criminel. _Un tueur de robot_. Il n’était même pas certain que ça veuille dire quelque chose. Et en fixant les remous tumultueux du fleuve, Genji fouillait sa mémoire à la recherche d’une fois, au moins une, où il eut tué un homme qui n’avait jamais eu de sang sur les mains.  
Il n’en trouva pas.  
Il se détourna de la falaise et reprit la direction de la mairie. Dans les règles ou pas, une chose au moins était sûre : son travail n’avait pas encore été rémunéré.

"L’argent est sur le comptoir," l’informa Yade sans lever la tête.

Un chiffon qui empestait l’alcool entre ses doigts articulés, l’omniaque frottait en petits gestes frénétiques la table où Genji avait déposé sa preuve macabre de travail bien fait. Ce dernier trouva la précaution assez surprenante, compte tenu de l’absence de risque que présentaient les germes d’un cadavre pour Yade.

"J’ai demandé à Houria de t’offrir la semaine, ajouta-t-il alors que Genji ouvrait l’enveloppe et comptait ostensiblement les billets. Mais ça m’arrangerait que tu te fasses tout petit pour les jours à venir, alors si tu préfères quitter la ville maintenant, je ne te retiendrais pas.  
   
\- Vous n’avez plus besoin de moi ?

\- Honnêtement, si, mais je vais recevoir… Quelqu’un d’important, et je préfèrerais que tu ne te montres pas. Pas _trop_."

Son ton gardait toujours cette vague prudence, même pour lui demander de débarrasser le plancher, et Genji savait parfaitement pourquoi. Yade avait peur de lui, comme la plupart des omniaques – et la plupart des humains. Sa voix pleine d’indulgence laissait entendre qu’il était disposé à lui donner plus d’explications quant à sa volonté à le faire quitter la ville rapidement, mais Genji ne se saisit pas de la perche.

"Je partirai demain matin.

\- Tu sais que tu peux toujours repasser par chez nous, si l’envie te prend."

Yade ne précisa pas quel genre d’ _envie_ , mais Genji doutait qu’il lui en accorde d’autres que celle consistant à amasser des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Il coinça l’enveloppe dans la ceinture qui lui harnachait la taille et se dirigea vers la porte quand l’omniaque lui lança :

"Et s’il te plaît, lave-toi bien les mains avant de toucher quoi que ce soit."

Il ne le regarda même pas avant de sortir.

*

Les omniaques ne se lavaient pas. Les omniaques _s’entretenaient_ : ils se débarrassaient de la crasse qui leur tombait dessus pour une raison ou pour un autre, mais qui en aucun cas n’était produite par leur propre système contrairement à ces répugnants organismes vivants qui se salissaient sans arrêt tout seul, comme aimait à le rappeler Yade dont la voix grinçante ne lui quittait décidément pas l’esprit.

A mi-chemin entre un omniaque et un mammifère, _ces satanées machines à salissure_ , et définitivement exposé à tout un tas de saletés, Genji écopait de la double peine. Évacuer la poussière coincée entre ses articulations, récurer les tâches de sang sur son exosquelette et gratter le sable qui agglomérait les grappes de fils à la jonction de ses poignets faisaient autant partie de son quotidien que se débarbouiller le visage et se laver les cheveux – la première catégorie nettement plus chronophage, compte tenu du peu d’espace que concernait la seconde. Il les avait parfaitement ignorées pendant les mois qui avait suivi sa fuite, et son ignorance en matière d’hygiène avait fini par le conduire chez ce qui s’approchait le plus d’un médecin pour omniaque, omniaque lui-même, et qui l’avait sermonné comme un enfant en découvrant les raisons peu ragoutantes pour lesquelles Genji n’était même plus capable de fermer la main correctement, ses articulations encrassées si profondément qu’il lui avait fallu des heures et une addition salée pour en récupérer la pleine mobilité.  
Ces rituels s’étaient peu à peu imposés, par contrainte d’abord, puis comme une forme de passe-temps suffisamment abrutissant pour lui permettre une brève déconnexion avec... Et bien, avec tout le reste. Il les nettoyait sans réfléchir, guidé par un bon sens élémentaire qui ne lui demandait pas une concentration folle, et étrangement, c’était au plus près de son corps qu’il y songeait le moins.

Assis sur le balcon de la petite chambre qu’on lui prêtait gracieusement, il mesurait l’après-midi qui s’achevait par la lumière de plus en plus orangée que reflétaient les plaques de son avant-bras à mesure qu’il les brossait précautionneusement, alternant les différents ustensiles soigneusement rangés dans la petite boite en fer devenue aussi indispensable que ses sabres. Il récurait les articulations de ses doigts, partie à la fois la plus ardue et la plus agréable en ce qu’elle signifiait qu’il en avait presque terminé, quand des exclamations enthousiastes montèrent depuis la place en contre-bas.  
Une petite camionnette avait gravi la pente pavée qui constituait la route principale de la ville, conduite par un omniaque carré comme une armoire et à son apparition, les habitants de Qazahia qui s’était rassemblés sur la place depuis une petite heure se précipitèrent autour comme une nuée de moineaux métalliques. Le conducteur descendit maladroitement du véhicule et dû se frayer un chemin à travers la petite foule pour contourner la voiture et ouvrir la portière du côté passager, tendant la main à son semblable à l’intérieur pour l’aider à sortir avec des manières que Genji trouva un peu trop affables. Les cris gagnèrent en volume alors que celui qui devait être le fameux invité de marque de Yade sortait enfin de son carrosse rouillé, et Genji fut surpris qu’il soit aussi banal : l’omniaque n’était pas très grand, d’une charpente classique et avec pour seules exceptions un nombre inhabituellement élevé de diodes pour lui coiffer le front, et un collier de grosses perles métalliques serrées autour de son cou gracile. Il accueillit les exclamations et les mains qui se tendaient dans sa direction avec révérence, et son humilité contrasta encore d’avantage avec l’attention qui lui était vouée.  
Son conducteur écarta la foule pour le faire avancer au travers, et Genji remarqua alors que l’omniaque se déplaçait sans à-coup, comme s’il glissait sur les pavés. En se penchant un peu par-dessus le balcon, il remarqua que les jambes du robot ne touchaient pas le sol, croisées sous lui en demi-lotus et il fut forcé d’admettre que la lévitation ajoutait un peu de cachet à la présentation modeste de cet individu.  
Il allait se reculer pour retourner à ses doigts sales, quand l’omniaque leva soudain la tête dans sa direction ; Genji se figea, surpris par ce regard qui s’était soudain porté droit sur lui, sans s’égarer, comme si le robot avait su exactement où le trouver sans même avoir à le chercher. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le qualifier de regard, d’ailleurs : les fentes qui perçaient la plaque métallique qui lui faisait office de visage ne trahissait aucune conscience, et les neuf lumières bleues de son front ne clignaient pas. L’omniaque ne lui adressa pas un geste, même pas un signe de tête, mais le fixa pendant quelques seconde et soudain, les sphères que Genji avait prise pour un collier s’écartèrent de son cou pour orbiter lentement au-dessus de ses épaules.  
Il s'éloigna du rebord du balcon avec une précipitation qu'il ne s'expliqua pas.

*

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, sans grande surprise.  
Les omniaques ne dormaient pas non plus, avait-il découvert très tôt pendant son périple. Ils faisaient même l’exact contraire du sommeil pour se maintenir en état de relative vitalité : ils s’agitaient. Comme des montres automatiques, leur système en autarcie les faisait se recharger par le mouvement, justifiant leur rare repos par le risque de surchauffe. Genji avait toujours su qu’ils possédaient tous au moins un port de rechargement électrique, pour avoir vu quelques-uns les mettre en pratique du temps où sa garde rapprochée avait comporté quelques rares robots (dont le travail consistait principalement à se tenir debout à côté de lui, et qui par conséquent devaient se décharger plutôt vite), mais ils en avaient rarement l'utilité.  
Tout comme pour les principes d’hygiène, Genji composait avec un organisme mixte : les efforts trop intenses et répétés rechargeaient ses prothèses mais épuisaient le reste, sans que l’énergie produite par ses membres artificiels n’alimentent les originels – au même titre qu’ingérer de la nourriture ne réchauffait pas ses muscles en fibre de carbone. Condamner à jongler avec deux systèmes d’énergie indépendants et tournant en sens strictement contraire, il s’estimait au moins heureux de profiter en large majorité du système de restauration énergétique omniaque, puisque marcher sans relâche coutait toujours moins cher que manger – et que le sommeil, comme cette nuit là, le fuyait presque toujours.

Qazahia était plus animée de nuit que de jour, le soleil brûlant d’aout menaçant de surchauffer ses habitants plus encore que l’hyperactivité, et Genji fut surpris de trouver les rues vides quand il sortit de l’hôtel. Un sifflement de fusée, suivi d’une détonation et d’un éclat verdâtre qui illumina la ruelle, lui fit deviner que la population avait dû se rassembler sur le plateau au sommet de la ville pour s’extasier devant un de ces feux d’artifice dont Yade raffolait, encourageant Genji à ne surtout pas prendre cette direction.  
Il descendit plutôt jusqu'aux abords du fleuve dans lequel il avait jeté ses morceaux de cadavres le matin même, mais cette fois, il s’adossa à la rambarde dans l’autre sens. Dos aux rapides tonitruants et les yeux tournés vers les hauteurs de la cité, il ajusta la luminosité de sa visière et profita modestement des gerbes d’étincelles colorées qu’il voyait très bien de son petit coin isolé. Yade les confectionnait lui-même, et il ne manquait pas de talent pour ça. Genji aurait pu le lui reconnaître comme un point positif si le robot n’avait pas été atrocement bavard à ce sujet, tout en évitant certains points grossiers qui laissait deviner que ses fonctions d’artificier n’avaient pas toujours été au service du divertissement. D’expérience, Genji avait toujours trouvé que les omniaques étaient de piètres menteurs.

Une fusée rouge explosa dans le ciel quand un mouvement en contre-bas lui fit détourner la tête. A un détour de la route, presque caché dans un renfoncement de la montagne, un petit véhicule s’était arrêté et deux ombres en sortaient, refermant soigneusement les portes derrière elles. Ils avancèrent à pas prudents, Genji les suivant des yeux tantôt dans les couleurs des feux d’artifices, tantôt dans les nuances de gris de sa vision nocturne, et passèrent à plusieurs mètres de lui sans le remarquer (l’un d’eux boitait légèrement, de la cheville droite) pour se diriger vers les ruelles que Genji avait emprunté à peine deux minutes plus tôt.  
Bien qu’il n’ait aucune raison de le faire, Genji éteignit les lueurs de son armure. Et bien qu’il n’ait aucune raison de le faire, il emboita le pas des deux étrangers en silence. Il ne s’agissait pas de robot ; leurs enjambées étaient à la fois trop souples et trop incertaines, et Genji ne voyait pas pourquoi deux robots ce seraient introduits dans la ville en catimini.  
Sans surprise, les deux individus grimpèrent la côte jusqu’au plateau où la foule s’était rassemblées, et ils eurent tôt fait de s’y fondre, Genji à leur suite. Ils n’étaient pas difficiles à suivre, seuls humains à ne pas avoir le nez levé en l’air, et Genji commençait à cerner précisément leurs intentions probablement un peu suicidaires : en bordure de la masse de robots éblouis, presque à la lisière du plateau qui donnait sur la vallée désertique en contre-bas, l’invité de Yade se distinguait des autres autant par les sphères qui flottaient autour de son cou fin que par l’espace révérencieux que ses semblables avaient fait autour de lui. Genji se positionna de sorte à avoir les deux intrus dans son champ de vision, l’un à sa gauche et l’autre en face, et s’appliqua à les surveiller du coin de l’œil, les doigts souples autour du manche de sa lame courte.

Comme les autres robots, la cible des deux hommes avait la tête penchée en arrière, s’abaissant parfois pour suivre la trainée pailletée d’une fusée et ce fut à une de ses occasions que les deux hommes s’élancèrent sur lui – une seconde après Genji. Il coupa la route au plus proche et lança son coude en direction de sa gorge, le heurtant de plein fouet et le faisant s’affaler dans la poussière avec un gargouillement gras. Le second, arrêté dans son élan, marqua une seconde d’hésitation avant de réduire les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et de pointer l’arme qu’il dissimulait dans sa main en direction de sa tête. Le coup retentit en même temps que les cris des omniaques, et il dévia la balle de justesse avant de plonger vers ses jambes, frappant avec la poignée de son arme dans le genou qui boitait et se redressant aussitôt pour précipiter son adversaire à terre et épingler son bras armé dans le sol détrempé des pluies de la veille.  
L’homme poussa un cri bref, tenta par réflexe d’attraper l’arme fichée au travers de son os mais Genji lui saisit le poignet d’une main et dégaina son second sabre de l’autre pour en placer la lame contre sa gorge. Il cessa immédiatement de se débattre.

"Yade ?" appela Genji en tournant légèrement la tête vers la foule mouvante autour de lui, mais sans quitter sa proie des yeux. "Yade! répéta-t-il plus fort quand aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

\- Il n’est pas là," répondit calmement une voix grave et dont la tessiture robotique était empreinte d’une curieuse douceur. Genji quitta l’assassin des yeux un instant, et neuf diodes bleues lui rendirent son regard. "Il tire les feux d’artifices."

Comme pour ponctuer son propos, un bouquet d’étincelles blanches envahirent le ciel et firent luire la charpente métallique de l’omniaque qui flottait à à peine un mètre de lui. Genji trouva l’effet un peu trop exagéré. Un jappement craintif le fit se tourner dans l’autre sens, là où le premier des deux humains était tombé et se faisait à présent maitriser et dépouiller de ses armes sans ménagement par deux omniaques massifs (Genji reconnu celui qui avait conduit la camionnette quelques heures plus tôt). Un troisième se détacha de la foule et s’avança vers Genji, qui s’écarta pour le laisser se saisir de l’homme sous lui et décider de son sort comme il lui plaisait. Les habitants de Qazahia se remettaient vite de leurs émotions.  
Genji récupéra sa lame courte sans un regard pour l’étranger, qui poussa un glapissement aigu quand il l’arracha de son bras, et en essuya la lame sur le tissu clair de son chèche avant de la rengainer.

"Es-tu blessé ? demanda l’omniaque qui continuait à léviter paisiblement près de lui.

\- Non.

\- Quel dommage. J’espérais pouvoir m’enquérir de ma dette dans les plus brefs délais."

Était-ce de l’amusement qu’il entendait dans sa voix ? Genji n’en fut pas certain (tout comme il n’était pas certain d’avoir bien compris ce que l’omniaque entendait par _s’enquérir de sa dette_ ), et il n’eut pas le temps de s’en assurer avant que la foule ne l’éloigne de ce regard indéchiffrable que le robot posait sur lui, se refermant autour de son gourou réchappé de justesse comme une main implorante.

*

"Depuis Merzouga ! Ils te suivent depuis Merzouga, et tu veux que je me calme ?"

De mémoire, Genji n’avait jamais entendu Yade parler aussi fort – et il n’aurait jamais parié sur la possibilité de l’entendre crier pour la première fois alors qu’il s’adressait directement à son précieux invité flottant.  
Il n’exprimait pas une franche accusation, pour autant que Genji puisse analyser correctement ses glapissements, mais plutôt une détresse désintéressée et entièrement tournée vers la sécurité discutable du premier concerné, faisant grimper sa voix dans des aigus assourdissants qui raisonnaient douloureusement contre les murs de la petite mairie. Genji se serait volontiers épargné le supplice si Yade ne lui avait pas promis une rémunération dodue pour sa bonne action de la soirée, adjectif qui à lui seul justifiait qu’il tienne les murs d’un recoin du bâtiment en attendant que monsieur le maire termine sa petite scène et daigne se rappeler de sa présence.  
   
"Je voudrais que tu te calmes parce que ton agitation ne nous apporte rien, Yade.

\- Si tu savais comme j’aimerais ! J’aimerais qu’elle t’apporte un peu de _bon sens_. Tu ne réalises pas… Aucun d’entre nous ne pourras se calmer en te sachant seul à présent. Je panique pour te donner l’exemple !

\- Un exemple que je me permettrai de ne pas suivre."

Genji l’entendit à nouveau, ce ton d’amusement qu’aurait modelé un sourire si le robot avait eu des lèvres. Il commençait à sérieusement s’interroger sur la manière dont il parvenait à se donner des intonations pareilles. Yade l’entendit aussi, mais pas de la même oreille, car il traversa l’espace qui le séparait de son semblable et saisit ses mains jointes dans les siennes.

"Zenyatta, s’il te plaît. Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu représentes pour moi, pour nous tous. Te savoir seul et sans protection - sans protection _adéquate_ , précisa-t-il au moment où l’omniaque élevait la voix pour protester, c’est une torture. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de tels risques. Ne sois pas égoïste, je t’en prie."

Le silence du robot – de Zenyatta, si tel était son nom, se prolongea longuement. Genji était incapable de deviner s’il réfléchissait ou s’il boudait, et n’était d’ailleurs pas certain que Yade le distingue mieux que lui.

"Que proposes-tu ? finit-il par demander en détournant légèrement la tête.

\- Prend-le avec toi. Je paierai, d’accord ? Je paierai aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra, il ne te trahira pas alors emmène le avec toi."

Genji mit une seconde à saisir qu’il était question de lui, et une seconde supplémentaire à se remettre de la soudaine effronterie avec laquelle Yade se mettait à proposer ses services sans même lui accorder un regard. Il se décolla du mur et décroisa les bras, mais le robot poursuivait sans lui accorder une seconde d’attention :

"Il est fort, tu l’as vu toi aussi, personne ne te fera de mal s’il reste avec toi…

\- Peut-être faudrait-il soumettre cette idée à quelqu’un d’autre avant de me faire des promesses, suggéra l'autre robot en levant la tête en direction du premier concerné.

\- Qu’en penses-tu ? demanda Yade en se tournant à son tour vers Genji, preuve qu’il n’avait pas le moins du monde oublié sa présence.

\- Que vous me demandez mon avis un peu tard.

\- Je réglerai tous les frais nécessaires, poursuivit-il sans relever sa remarque. Tu n’auras à te soucier de rien, je suis sûr que tu n’auras même pas à te battre, juste, ta seule présence devrait suffire à…

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ?" demanda Genji en retournant à Yade l’indifférence qu’il lui avait démontré sans vergogne.

Le robot le fixa un instant, comme il l’avait fait dans ses premiers instants sur la place principale de Qazahia, mais Genji ne se détourna pas cette fois. Les orbes autour de la tête du robot ralentirent imperceptiblement pendant une seconde, avant de reprendre leur lente course.

"Au monastère Shambali," finit-il par répondre, presque à regret.

Alors ce robot était bien un moine. Et pas n’importe quel genre, le genre, même, dont la sécurité ne valait certes pas des queues de cerise.

"Au Népal, compléta-t-il, et Genji souffla un semblant de rire.

\- Je sais où se trouve le monastère Shambali. Et je suppose que vous n’y allez pas en ligne droite ?

\- Tu supposes très justement."

Un moine en pèlerinage, bien sûr. Ç’aurait été trop simple.  
Ce fut au tour de Genji de marquer un silence. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir un emploi du temps trop chargé pour refuser ; même en se rapprochant des villes où ses services seraient plus réclamés que sur les hauteurs à peine habitées de l’Atlas, l’assurance d’une rémunération régulière était un luxe qu’il n’avait pas expérimenté depuis des mois – sans compter que de toutes les personnes susceptibles de lui proposer un contrat, un sbire de Mondatta constituait une rareté notable, et une rareté relativement sûre. Mais son rôle, alors, n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelques petites choses.

"Ces gens qui ont tenté de vous attaquer hier soir, reprit Genji, qui sont-ils ?

\- Je n’en sais rien. Je ne les avais jamais vu auparavant.

\- Ils disent agir de leur propre chef, intervint Yade. Ce ne sont même pas des soldats, tu as bien vu…

\- Ce genre d’attaque arrive souvent ?

\- Non." Le moine marqua à nouveau un instant d’hésitation, et ajouta : "ça n’était pas arrivé depuis un mois.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? s’impatienta soudain l’autre omniaque. C’est parce que c’est risqué que c’est à toi que je le demande ! Tu en es capable, non ? Et ils ont attaqués seulement parce qu’ils nous croyaient vulnérable. Si tu avais été là, par l’Iris, si j’avais eu l’idée de t’engager pour ce soir…"

Genji croisa les bras sur sa poitrine à nouveau. Plus Yade argumentait, et plus il démarquait les contours du rôle à endosser. Un rôle que Genji connaissait bien, dont il avait pris toutes les mesures, et qu’il n’avait pas fui pour rien.

  
"Vous voulez un chien de garde, en somme," résuma-t-il à l’adresse des deux omniaques, mais c’était sur le moine qu’il posait le regard.

Celui-ci n’exprima rien, ni par la voix, ni par les diodes de son front (Genji ne les avait toujours pas vu cligner une seule fois), ni par l’ellipse de son étrange collier.

"C’est le principe d’un garde du corps, grommela Yade presque pour lui-même. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu es payé, au moins."

Genji lui décocha un regard quelque peu surpris. La présence de son invité et sa détermination à assurer sa sécurité le rendait drôlement insolent.

"Comprend bien que je m’abstiendrais de t'imposer cela si j’en avais la possibilité, s’excusa le moine d’un ton significativement plus délicat. S’il m’est possible de trouver quelqu’un d’autre, dans une autre ville…

\- Non," coupa sèchement Genji. Il se tourna vers Yade qui évitait son regard (son élan de courage avait été de courte durée), et poursuivit : "j’accepte le contrat seulement si vous m’assurez de le maintenir jusqu’au monastère. Je m’engage à ne pas le rompre, et en échange, vous aussi."

Les diodes de Zenyatta clignèrent pour la première fois, une seule seconde.

"Pourquoi ?"

Genji se désintéressa de Yade pour regarder plus attentivement l’omniaque. Il savait que les robots n’avaient pas de visage à proprement parlé, que les fentes inclinées qui mimaient un regard plein d'innocence et les angles doux qui dessinaient une mâchoire n’étaient qu’une illusion que sa logique humaine traduisait par besoin de reconnaitre du sens là où il n’y en avait pas. Zenyatta n’avait pas plus de visage qu’une monticule de nuage dans lequel un enfant ou un adulte assez naïf chercherait à reconnaître une forme familière. Et Zenyatta n’avait pas plus de regret à lui imposer cet arrangement qu’un couperet n’en avait à tomber sur la nuque d’un condamné à mort, même s’il parvenait peut-être à s’en persuader lui-même.

"Parce que les gens prêts à payer pour un chien de garde, répondit-il d’une voix blanche, n’en méritent pas un qui leur lèche les pieds."

Il entendit le crissement offusqué qu’émit Yade, mais il n’y accorda pas la moindre attention. Lui non plus n’avait pas le choix dans l’histoire. Genji lui imposerait son prix et ses conditions, et Yade s’inclinerait devant ce corniaud vagabond par manque de molosses convenables dans son propre chenil.

"Je n’en demande pas tant, répondit Zenyatta de sa voix douce. Je n’ai pas non plus l’intention de te siffler, alors, as-tu un nom que je puisse utiliser pour m’adresser à toi ?"

Il fut tenté d’opter pour le sifflement, mais se ravisa. Autant éviter de faire si tôt des choix qu’il regretterait plus tard.

"Genji.  
   
\- Genji. Je suis Zenyatta."

Il tendit sa main dans sa direction, paume tournée vers le ciel, et Genji entendit la petite voix perfide qui lui soufflait ses meilleures idées lui murmurer _donne la patte_.  
Il la serra un peu plus fort que nécessaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Yade avait vu juste : Genji ne se tuait pas à la tâche.  
D'un point de vue positif, il ne faisait rien de très différent de ce qui était devenu sa routine : il traversait le désert de villes en villes sans but précis, à l'exception près que son trajet était à présent dicté et agrémenté par un omniaque qui attirait des hordes de fidèles émerveillés. Genji devait bien tenir son rôle d'élément dissuasif car il ne surprit jamais un quolibet ou un regard malveillant, et à force de garder un œil attentif sur les foules extatiques qui approchaient Zenyatta, il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu’eux aussi le surveillait, l'analysait avec une minutie plus timide mais tout aussi suspicieuse que la sienne, avant d'oser tourner toute leur attention vers leur moine adoré.  
A sa tâche de gardiennage s’était rapidement ajouté la mission quotidienne de sélectionner leur lieu de repos, et donc celle de collectionner les invitations - et épargnant à Zenyatta le choix délicat de toutes les décliner en faveur d'une seule. En plusieurs points, Genji avait rapidement compris qu'il était en bonne position pour endosser à peu près tous les mauvais rôles que les admirateurs du moine étaient plus que disposés à incomber à quelqu'un d'autre plutôt qu'à leur idole.  
  
"Tu as des goûts de luxe," nota celui-ci alors que Genji l'escortait en direction de l'hôtel désigné pour la nuit.  
  
Il quitta des yeux la carte holographique recueillie quelques heures plus tôt pour suivre le regard du robot. L’enseigne de l’hôtel brillait haut dans le ciel, projetée en relief avec une typographie sobre et élégante dont le rayonnement au-dessus des immeubles alentour se voulait sans doute comme l’étalage de moyens supérieurs à la moyenne.  
  
"Puisque tout est gratuit avec vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je nous le refuserais, se défendit Genji avec un haussement d’épaules. Les précédents étaient plutôt modestes."  
  
Et quelque soit le prix des nuits, Yade n’en avait même pas pour son argent. A la minute où ils passèrent les portes du hall encombré de statuts baroques, Genji saisit qu'encore une fois, ils n’auraient pas à débourser une seule pièce ; ils n’avaient pas traversé le tiers du tapis aux motifs alambiqués déroulé sur le sol laqué que deux grooms tirés à quatre épingles s’encombrèrent de leurs bagages (ou plus exactement, du sac de Genji et de la minuscule sacoche de son protégé), et un petit homme moustachu que Genji identifia comme le propriétaire des lieux les reçus à la réception avec une profonde révérence. Il laissa à Zenyatta le soin d’encaisser les courbettes pour se charger des formalités, et la réceptionniste lui tendit la clé électronique de ce qui devait être la chambre la plus chère de l’établissement avant même qu’il n’ait à ouvrir la bouche. Il s’assura qu’elle contenait la raison très précise qui l’avait fait choisir ce lieu plutôt qu’un autre, et arracha Zenyatta à ses éloges pour prendre la direction de l’ascenseur.  
Une fois dans la chambre (la _suite_ plus exactement) atteinte et les deux grooms poliment mis dehors, Genji n’attendit pas une seconde de plus pour profiter du privilège inattendu que son travail de majordome errant avait placé sur sa route comme une bénédiction ; au milieu de la pièce qui aurait tout aussi bien pu mériter le titre de salon s’érigeait les rebords d’une baignoire au deux tiers incrustée dans le sol, et dans laquelle trois ou quatre personnes auraient pu s’installer sans se toucher. Des sortes de petites fontaines faisaient miroiter la surface de l’eau aux quatre coins du bassin, et leurs clapotis agaçaient déjà Genji sans parvenir pour autant à entamer son ravissement. Rien n’aurait vraiment pu, dans l’immédiat.  
Avec une précipitation à peine contenue, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de son armure et de la crasse en dessous, faisant quelque peu impasse sur le nettoyage quotidien de ses prothèses pour se contenter d’une douche rapide, revenir aussitôt dans le salon et profiter de ce qui aurait pu être son seul et unique paiement. Plongé dans l'eau jusqu’aux yeux, il savoura la sensation d’unité étourdissante que lui procura immédiatement l’immersion, ses muscles de chair et de fibres de carbone se déliant avec la même langueur, la tension qui le serrait comme un carcan s’évanouissant avec une telle fluidité qu’il en oublia brièvement la matière qui le constituait. Il en aurait pleuré. Mais autant la présence de son compagnon de route ne l’avait pas empêché de tremper dans un liquide parfaitement transparent sans la moindre pudeur, autant Genji ne l’avait pas oublié au point de trahir quelque chose d’aussi intime que des larmes de soulagement.  
Celui-ci n’avait fait aucun commentaire quant à sa précipitation d’occuper la baignoire, et lorsque Genji ouvrit un œil, il mit un instant à le situer ; le robot avait pris place sur un des fauteuils (la pièce en comptait trois) tourné face à la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville, et de là où Genji était allongé, il ne distinguait que son profil et la longue carte rectangulaire que Zenyatta tenait devant son visage. Il se demandait quel intérêt le robot trouvait à contempler des photographies de nourriture, quand celui-ci demanda :  
  
"Tu as faim ?"  
  
Genji haussa un sourcil, avant de se redresser assez pour sortir la bouche de l’eau. Il songea à développer une répartie acerbe sur l’étonnement que lui procurait l’attention du robot concernant son appétit, mais se contenta seulement d’un bref et simple :  
  
"Non.  
  
\- Quel dommage. Je me demandais si ces desserts seraient aussi agréables à regarder sur une assiette que sur ces photographies."  
  
Il referma la carte pour tourner la tête vers Genji, qui soutint son regard avec un mélange de défiance et de curiosité. Il avait cerné depuis un moment que les omniaques avaient un accès tout aussi personnel à l’humour que la moyenne des humains, mais celui de Zenyatta oscillait à tel point entre le pince-sans-rire et l’amusement le plus naïf que Genji ne parvenait jamais à le cerner à temps avant qu’il ne bifurque sur un autre sujet. Ce qu’il fit immanquablement :  
  
"Est-ce que quelque chose a retenu ton attention depuis que nous avons quitté Qazahia ?" demanda-t-il sans aucune émotion identifiable.  
  
Genji acheva de se redresser complètement pour s’adosser au rebord du bassin. Cinq jours après avoir quitté la petite citée perdue sur les hauteurs de l’Atlas et avec à peine une dizaine de mots échangés au compteur, Genji ne s’attendait plus vraiment à une demande de rapport sur la situation. Mais à présent que l’omniaque lui demandait ouvertement son avis, l’idée qu’il n’ait pas troublé son mutisme jusqu’alors lui apparaissait comme un ménagement volontaire, un temps de latence laissé à Genji pour qu’il prenne la température de la situation sans l’influencer de ses propres appréhensions. Genji se demanda même un instant si le moine n’avait pas profité de ces cinq jours pour l’observer _lui_ , plutôt que le danger hypothétique qui planait au-dessus de sa tête lisse.  
  
“Rien, répondit Genji en soutenant son regard. Que ce soit les personnes qui viennent à vous ou celles qui ne vous approchent pas, aucun n'avaient l'air menaçant. Ils vous respectent." Il hésita un instant et poursuivit : “les seules craintes que j’ai perçu étaient dirigées contre moi. Je suppose que vous ne les avez pas habitués à exhiber un garde du corps.  
  
\- Non, pas vraiment, confirma Zenyatta avec un petit rire. Et ton stoïcisme ne manque pas d’impressionner.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas que ça, rétorqua Genji en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le fait que vous ayez quelqu’un à côté de vous pour les surveiller, c’est ça qui les intrigue. Ils s’inquiètent que vous puissiez vous méfier de quelque chose."  
  
Zenyatta pencha la tête de côté. Les orbes autour de son cou se figèrent un instant, avant de reprendre leur lente rotation sur eux-mêmes.  
  
“J’ai la réputation de savoir me défendre tout seul, en effet. Ta présence à mes côtés doit soulever beaucoup de questions.  
  
\- Et de rumeurs. Je ne suis pas sûr que l’effet dissuasif ne fonctionne très longtemps : si des gens en ont après vous et qu’ils apprennent que vous avez assigné quelqu’un à votre protection, ils vous attaqueront avec plus de moyens, voilà tout." Il détourna les yeux pour s’enfoncer dans l’eau jusqu’au menton et soupira : "enfin, ça ne me tracasse pas tellement. Je n’ai pas été engagé seulement pour la dissuasion, de toute façon. Si quelqu’un doit vous agresser, il le fera. Et ce sera tant pis pour lui."  
  
Zenyatta laissa à nouveau planer un silence. Genji commençait à croire que la conversation était close, quand il reprit à voix basse :  
  
“Je te prie de croire que la situation ne me convient guère.  
  
\- Vous radotez, marmonna Genji sans rouvrir les yeux.  
  
\- Il ne s’agit pas que de ma dépendance envers toi, précisa l’omniaque. Je n’aime pas imposer les échanges que j’entretiens avec les fidèles de l’Iris à ceux qui ne désirent pas en recevoir la sagesse."  
  
Genji ouvrit une paupière, retenant à peine le ricanement goguenard qui roula dans sa gorge.  
  
"Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça. Je ne porte pas la moindre attention à vos prêches.  
  
\- Enseignements.  
  
\- Pardon ?  
  
\- Il ne s’agit pas de prêches, mais d’enseignements."  
  
C’était bien une phrase toute prête de prêcheur, ça. Il faillit rire à nouveau.  
  
"Et quelle est la différence, maître ?  
  
\- Un enseignement se construit et s’enrichit lui-même chaque jour. Pas un prêche."  
  
Il renfonça la moitié de son visage sous l’eau pour retenir son soupir exaspéré. Il n’exagérait pas en avouant ne rien écouter de ce que déblatérait le robot à ses dévots béats. De toute façon, il aurait fallu qu’il tende sacrément l’oreille pour en entendre les détails, puisque, loin de se conforter dans les clichés que Genji entretenait sur les Tekhartha, Zenyatta ne s’adressait jamais à plus de trois personnes à la fois et toujours sur un ton de confidence difficile à capter sans s’y concentrer.  
Ce qui le dérangeait un peu plus, peut-être, tenait à tous les révérences qui lui étaient déployés, que Genji ne se retenait pas d’observer d’un œil critique et qui ne manquaient pas de le renvoyer au temps lointain où il avait été l’objet de tel maniérisme affecté. S’il n’avait jamais porté la moindre attention à ce qu’avait pu en penser ses propres gardes du corps à l’époque, il avait tout le loisir d’y réfléchir à présent. Ou plus tard. Pas tout de suite. Tout de suite, le clapotis de l’eau avait pris une régularité de berceuse, et ses membres se fondaient d’une seule et même matière dans le courant tranquille du bassin. Avant même de se rendre compte qu’il somnolait, il s’était endormi.  
  
*  
  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, emmitouflé dans la tiédeur du bain comme dans une couverture mais la nuque un peu engourdie d’avoir reposé trop longtemps sur le rebord en faïence, la seule lueur visible dans la pièce provenait du robot assis en tailleur en bordure de la baignoire. Genji se redressa lentement, faisant jouer son cou raide sous sa main. Il grimaça au contact de la peau au bout de ses doigts, imbibée d’eau et gondolée comme du papier, mais son attention restait principalement tournée vers le moine immobile à deux mètres à peine de lui ; la tête penchée en avant et les mains reposant sur ses genoux, les doigts repliés de sorte à ce que l’extrémité de son pouce et de son majeur forme un cercle parfait, l’omniaque s’était figé comme une statue à l’exception de son étrange collier qui orbitait lentement autour de lui et dont, régulièrement, l’une des orbes sursautait dans un tintement et un éclat de lumière avant de reprendre sa course.  
Plus que cette étrange danse, ce qui intriguait Genji tenait plus dans sa soudaine proximité. S'il n'avait jamais imputé moins de curiosité morbide aux omniaques qu'aux êtres humains, il devait admettre qu'il trouvait étonnant qu'un robot du calibre de Zenyatta attende sournoisement qu'il sommeille pour venir regarder de près son anatomie bâtarde et dans un état de nudité objectivement avancé. Il n'eut pas l'énergie de s'en sentir insulté ; se tenant à la frontière des deux espèces, il s'était depuis longtemps habitué à éveiller ce genre d'inspection dépourvue de la moindre vergogne.  
A moins que le moine n’ait juste craint qu’il ne glisse au fond de la baignoire et ne s’y noie bêtement. Ce dont Genji doutait, vu le peu de vigilance que son état méditatif lui permettait.  
Il se décida enfin à sortir de l'eau et se saisit d'une des serviettes pliées sur le sol (il ne se rappelait pas les avoir vu en entrant, mais il peinait à croire que l'attention provienne du robot) et se sécha sommairement. Alors qu'il traversait la pièce pour se saisir de son sac toujours abandonné dans l'entrée, son regard fut attiré par un plat posé sur la table basse la plus proche. En s’approchant, il prit d'abord son contenu pour des bijoux, leur surface brillante capturant le peu de lumière de la pièce pour le renvoyer en éclats chatoyants comme des pierres précieuses, avant de comprendre son erreur - et les raisons qui avaient poussé Zenyatta à réaliser son caprice. Les petites pâtisseries disposées sur le plateau comme sur un écrin étaient si délicatement décorées qu'elles paraissaient difficilement réelles, et Genji se sentit obligé d'en saisir une et de croquer dedans avec circonspection. Définitivement réelle. Et trop sucrée. Il reposa ce qui en restait sur le plateau au moment où une vibration en provenance de son bagage attira son attention. Il dut retourner le sac sur le matelas pour arriver à retrouver le téléphone écrasé tout au fond, et décrocha une sonnerie avant de manquer l'appel - comme à chaque fois. Son interlocutrice ne s'en affolait plus, depuis le temps.  
  
"Bonsoir, mademoiselle, minauda-t-il en enclenchant la projection holographique. Que puis-je faire pour vous distraire ce soir ?"  
  
Dans le relief bleuté de l'hologramme, le visage d'Angela affichait son habituel sourire chaleureux mais un peu lointain. Elle avait déjà croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, dissimulant la vignette suspendue à la poche de sa blouse mais Genji déduisit à son col à la coupe étrangement étroite (le même que depuis son dernier appel) qu’elle était toujours affectée à son dispensaire perdu au fin fond de la Nouvelle-Zélande.  
  
"Un effeuillage aurait été bienvenu, si tu n'avais pas déjà l’élégance de te présenter nu comme un ver.  
  
\- Vous me surprenez au saut du lit, se défendit Genji en tirant le drap de dessous ses jambes pour s'enrouler dedans. Je ne peux pas être prêt pour vous à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit.  
  
\- Quel heure est-il, chez toi ?"  
  
Genji se pencha en avant pour regarder l'heure en dessous du buste en relief d’Angela.  
  
"Six heure moins le quart. Je suis toujours en Afrique du Nord.  
  
\- Je croyais que tu t’étais décidé à quitter le continent ?  
  
\- J’ai eu un imprévu."  
  
Il leva les yeux en direction de Zenyatta, toujours assis à la même place et ses orbes tintant de temps à autre comme des clochettes. Si la conversation perturbait sa méditation, il ne le manifesta d’aucune sorte.  
  
"J’ai été recruté pour escorter un omniaque jusqu’au Népal. Un de la secte des Shambali."  
  
Les yeux d’Angela s’arrondirent, autant de surprise que d’une légère désapprobation, qu’elle ne cacha pas quand elle répondit :  
  
"Genji, les Shambali ne sont pas une secte." Un début de sourire souleva un coin de sa bouche et elle ajouta : "ça te change de tes requêtes habituelles, non ? "  
  
\- Vous allez me dire que c’est un honneur d’être à la botte d’un Tekhartha, vous aussi ? grinça Genji en roulant des yeux.  
  
\- Libre à toi de considérer si c’est honorable ou non." Elle marqua une légère hésitation, et ajouta presque prudemment : "mais ce sont des omniaques très… Spirituels. Je suis certaine que tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup de leurs enseignements."  
  
_De leurs prêches_ corrigea mentalement Genji.  
  
"Allons docteur, vous ne me trouvez pas spirituel ? rétorqua-t-il à la place.  
  
\- Disons que tu as encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir rivaliser avec un moine.  
  
\- Désolé, Angela, s’excusa-t-il en calant son menton dans sa paume. Je n’ai pas l'intention de rentrer dans les ordres."  
  
Il ne précisa pas que si la spiritualité lui manquait, il n’avait pas la plus petite intention de se la faire enseigner par un omniaque ; quoi qu’en pense Angela et quoi qu’en pense le spécimen de spiritualité assis au bord de la baignoire, Genji estimait que son cas dépassait de loin les illuminés dont les principes d’égalité entre humains et robots le concernant aussi peu que possible. Défendre l’égalité entre les deux espèces partait déjà du principe qu’il s’agisse de deux unités bien séparées, et Genji n’avait pas le luxe de cette clarté. L’équivoque qu’il représentait à lui seul l’excluait aussi bien d’un groupe que de l’autre et de fait, il estimait d’une manière bien définie qui aurait pu se permettre de lui tenir des leçons à ce sujet : quelqu’un qui aurait vécu ce qu’il vivait quotidiennement. Autrement dit, personne.  
Il ne mentionna pas non plus que l’omniaque l’avait observé pendant son sommeil, ni la commande de nourriture suspecte. Le sentiment que le robot le testait comme une étrangeté sur laquelle il manquait de certitude (quelque chose qui devait le changer, d’ailleurs) risquait de rapidement se transformer en paranoïa s’il y portait trop d’attention.  
Il répondit aux questions d’Angela sur son état de santé et donna les derniers relevés de ses paramètres vitaux quasi-mécaniquement. Ce n’était plus qu’un prétexte depuis longtemps, Angela savait aussi bien que lui que l’autonomie de son système ne nécessitait pas plus sa supervision que celui d’un être humain normalement constitué ; et Angela savait aussi bien que lui que ni l’un ni l’autre n’y mettait un terme parce que l’attention qu’elle lui portait, pourtant déguisée par la froideur médicale, était son dernier lien à peu près social.  
  
"Une dernière chose, Genji, dit-elle alors que celui-ci s’apprêtait à mettre un terme à sa visite hebdomadaire. J’ai reçu quelque chose pour toi. Un colis à ton nom, sans expéditeur."  
  
Genji mis une seconde à saisir toute l’absurdité de cette information ; que quelqu’un d’inconnu lui adresse des colis par le biais d’Angela, d’abord, mais surtout que celle-ci l’en informe aussi tardivement dans la mesure où la chose était relativement alarmante.  
  
"Je ne l’ai pas ouvert, mais je me suis permise de le passer au scanner au cas où. Il n’y a rien de dangereux dedans – enfin, pas à première vue.  
  
\- Pas à première… Attendez, pourquoi quelqu’un vous aurait… ?" Il dut s’interrompre un instant, l’incompréhension mêlée de crainte le faisant balbutier. Il comprit un peu mieux pourquoi Angela s’était permise de garder cette surprise pour la fin : l’eut-elle mentionné en priorité que Genji aurait été incapable d'évoquer un autre sujet. "Quelqu’un sait que nous sommes en contact ?  
  
\- Non, à moins que quelqu’un ne m’espionne." La tranquillité avec laquelle elle avançait cette possibilité donnait à Genji des envies de la secouer. "J’aurais eu tendance à penser que ça m’a été envoyé par, comment dire… _Probabilité_ que nous puissions nous revoir, mais je ne pense pas que ça ait été envoyé par un ancien agent.  
  
\- Par qui alors ?  
  
\- Par quelqu’un de ta famille."  
  
Une sensation de chute libre le saisit brutalement à l’estomac. Il se passa la main sur la bouche, regrettant soudain d’avoir mordu dans ce stupide gâteau un instant plus tôt et fini par demander d’une voix qui semblait lui venir de très loin.  
  
"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dedans ?"  
  
Angela perçu son trouble, sans doute, car sa voix était très lente et très douce quand elle répondit, et Genji se fit la réflexion que c’était sans doute celle qu’elle prenait quand elle annonçait un diagnostic de mauvais augure.  
  
"Deux sabres, et une photographie. Il n’y a rien d’autre." Un silence, et puis : "Tu veux voir ?"  
  
Il hocha la tête nerveusement, en essayant de faire taire la voix dans sa tête qui lui criait que ce n’était pas, pas du tout une bonne idée, et qu’il allait regretter oh, tellement regretter mais Genji savait aussi qu’il valait mieux regretter de savoir que de ne pas avoir su.  
Angela disparu de l’hologramme un instant, et Genji eut le temps de songer qu’elle avait surement laissé le colis à portée de main dans la perspective de l’ouvrir en sa présence. Quelques instants plus tard, deux photographies lui parvenaient, et sa main tremblait légèrement quand il les fit défiler sur l’écran du téléphone ; la première était celle des sabres, qu’il reconnut au premier coup d’œil comme ceux qu’il avait porté à la ceinture durant toute son adolescence et ensuite, jusqu’à l’exécution qui l’avait dépossédé aussi bien de ses armes que de son identité toute entière. La deuxième était celle d’un cliché dont il n’avait aucun souvenir mais qui lui empoigna le cœur et les tripes dans un étau suffoquant : son propre visage, celui dénué de cicatrice et de renforcements en métal, lui souriait de ce sourire en coin plein d’arrogance et d’insouciance dont il avait usé et abusé tant que la beauté ne lui avait pas fait défaut, même en portant fièrement son uniforme blanc et orange du clan Shimada qui jurait avec la teinture verte de ses cheveux. Mais la vue de l’homme qui se tenait à côté de lui et sur l’épaule duquel reposait sa main (celle qu'il lui avait tranché, quelle ironie), les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l’expression sévère qu’il lui avait quasiment toujours connu encadré par ses longs cheveux noirs, le poignarda plus douloureusement encore que le souvenir de ce qu’il avait été, et il referma l’image avec une précipitation fébrile.  
  
"Angela, reprit-il d’une voix qu’il tentait autant que possible de maîtriser. Ne me contactez plus pendant quelques temps.  
  
\- Je pense que c’est la meilleure chose à faire, en effet, approuva-t-elle à regret. Tu penses que ta famille pourrait essayer de te contacter ?  
  
\- Non, je n’en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas comment ils pourraient savoir… _Qui_ pourrait savoir, ils sont tous-…"  
  
Il se passa brièvement les mains sur les yeux, et pendant un instant il souhaita, puérilement, qu’il s’agisse d’un énième cauchemar.  
  
"Je n’en sais rien du tout, répéta-t-il pour lui-même. Ne gardez pas ces choses avec vous. Cachez-les quelque part ou même, détruisez-les, ce sera le plus sûr. Mais ne les gardez pas avec vous Angela."  
  
Il la vit hocher la tête en silence, et le plus triste à son sens fut que l’inquiétude qu’il lisait sur son visage s’adressait plus à lui qu’à elle-même.  
  
"Je serais prudente. Prends soin de toi, Genji."  
  
Il mima son hochement de tête nerveux, les lèvres trop étroitement pressées l’une contre l’autre pour répondre, et coupa la communication. Sa gorge le serrait à l’en empêcher de respirer correctement, il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de parvenir à stabiliser son souffle et même ensuite, il peina à déglutir. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur les coussins brodés et le matelas moelleux comme celui d’une chambre princière, et pressa à nouveau les paumes sur ses yeux.  
Même depuis l’autre extrémité du monde, les Shimada le rattrapaient.  
  
*  
  
Les rayons qui chutaient en longues colonnes colorées depuis les fenêtres de verre teinté donnait à la bibliothèque des airs de temple tout à fait de circonstance. Le silence à peine froissé par les murmures de Zenyatta et des trois femmes agenouillées devant lui rajoutait à l'atmosphère ce qui pouvait manquer de solennel, mais la température brisait tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'apaisant au tableau. À la manière dont les trois femmes s'épongeaient le visage et la nuque, Genji devinait qu'il n'était pas le seul à étouffer dans la chaleur sèche du bâtiment ensoleillé. Mais si lui avait l'avantage de profiter d'un réseau de liquide de refroidissement qui lui battait aux tempes au rythme de sa circulation sanguine, il n'avait pas celui de prêter assez d'attention aux bavardages du moine pour s'en distraire.  
Ce n'était pas que son corps. C'était dans sa tête que les pensées courraient en cercle au point de le faire suer. Les pensées, et les images surtout, celle de ses sabres (il n'avait pas demandé à voir la lame et il le regrettait à présent) qui ne faisait pas sens, n'auraient même pas dû être conservées par le clan. Il pouvait comprendre que la tradition qui voulait qu'on les brûle avec lui puis qu'on en fasse fondre les lames pour sceller son urne n'ait pas été soigneusement respectée, compte tenu des circonstances peu conventionnelles dans lesquelles son exécution s'était déroulée, mais ça n'expliquait pas qu’ils aient été conservés - et par qui ? Aucun membre de son clan n'aurait gardé les armes d'un prince mort, à moins de tenir à porter la culpabilité d'un crime de lèse-majesté aussi sordide que conserver sa tête dans un bocal de formol.  
Un filet de sueur lui serpenta entre les yeux et un instant il fut tenté d'enlever son masque pour l'essuyer. Les trois femmes quittaient la pièce au même moment mais le léger courant d'air que provoqua l'ouverture de la porte n'était pas suffisant pour rafraîchir le métal de son armure. Il suivit du regard les deux fidèles qui remplaçaient les précédentes (un homme et une femme, Genji s'étonnait toujours du nombre d'être humain qui venaient recueillir les paroles de Zenyatta) et son esprit retourna rapidement à ses préoccupations, à savoir ces armes, mais aussi cette photographie. L'image ne pouvait pas passer pour autre chose que de l’intimidation - toute référence à son frère en était une, et celle-ci n'était pas subtile. Et là encore, qui aurait pu avoir l'idée sordide de conserver pareille relique, et la cruauté innommable de la lui adresser ? Car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, toutes suspicions d'authenticité écartée : quelqu'un essayait de l'atteindre, et ce quelqu'un tenait à ce qu'il le sache. Quelqu'un qui en savait assez pour le savoir vivant, pour connaître ses liens avec le docteur Ziegler, anciennement hautement gradée d'Overwatch et de là, sûrement quelqu'un qui n'ignorait pas son propre investissement dans l'organisation déchue.  
Les deux derniers bigots se levaient pour traverser la pièce en sens inverse, le visage illuminé de sagesse dévotement ramassée à genoux devant leur robot flottant, et Genji les suivit distraitement du regard. Quelqu'un, quelque part, le savait vivant ou presque. Quelqu'un avait conservé trois objets susceptibles de le déstabiliser, et avait attendu le meilleur moment pour le lui faire savoir. Quelqu'un tenait à ce que les fantômes qui le hantaient ne s'endorment pas. L'hésitation qui le tirailla à l'idée de recontacter Angela pour récolter des miettes d'information concernant la provenance du colis laissa un écho qu'il prévoyait déjà d'entendre raisonner longtemps dans l'arrière-plan de ses pensées, pourtant rigoureusement entraînées à se tourner exclusivement vers l'avant - vers du vide, vers des lendemains fades et poussiéreux, vers des omniaques à protéger en échange d’un bain dans un hôtel à plusieurs étoiles.  
Genji inclina la tête en avant et sentit la sueur goutter sur la surface interne de son masque. Il pouvait le retirer un bref instant au moins, juste une seconde pour essuyer sa peau sur le tissu de son chèche. Il lutta une seconde de plus, la seconde à laquelle la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir les deux humains et faire place aux fidèles suivants, et à l'instant où il céda pour porter les doigts à ses tempes, tête baissée juste assez pour ne pas voir qui entrait dans la pièce, un martellement de métal contre le bois sec du parquet retentirent comme un grondement de tonnerre. Il eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux, une main filant vers le manche de son arme, à peine le temps de distinguer un omniaque de grande taille au buste large comme une poitrine de taureau qui chargeait sur son moine impassible qu'un projectile impossible à identifier heurta son front étroit de plein fouet, éclaboussant le métal de son crâne minuscule d'un éclat bleu électrique. Genji se figea, surpris comme s'il avait été frappé lui-même, et il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver sa contenance qu'une volée de coups semblables mitraillèrent le poitrail de l'omniaque et achevèrent de le renverser en arrière comme une tour fauchée par la foudre. Renonçant à comprendre, Genji s'élança sur le robot et acheva de le plaquer au sol, la pointe de sa lame glissée dans la jointure de son cou pour le dissuader de lutter ; quelques instants plus tard, une demi-douzaine d'omniaques et d'humains mélangés prenaient le relais avec des éclats de voix scandalisés et Genji se permit de s'écarter, non sans le vif sentiment de ne pas avoir fait preuve de beaucoup d'utilité.  
Il recula de quelques pas jusqu’à hauteur de Zenyatta. L’omniaque n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre, mais les orbes autours de sa tête avaient sensiblement accéléré leur rotation. A y regarder de près, les fins interstices gravés dans les perles de son étrange collier reluisaient du même bleu qui avait marqué le métal du robot, et Genji cru comprendre l'origine des projectiles.  
  
"Rentrons."  
  
Ce fut le seul mot que Zenyatta lui adressa – et le seul qu’il prononça alors que Genji l’escortait jusqu’à la sortie, au milieu des excuses paniquées qui tentaient de s’adresser à lui. Zenyatta fendit la foule sans un regard pour personne, presque sans un mouvement, et Genji eut la certitude que même sans sa présence à ses côtés, personne n’aurait osé le retenir tant son silence le rendait sombre.  
  
*  
  
"Je vous présente mes excuses pour ne pas avoir réagi à temps."  
  
Zenyatta ne répondit pas. Muré dans son silence, l’omniaque se contentait de garder les yeux baissés sur les toits plats en contre-bas de la colline. Pour une fois qu’ils passaient par une ville relativement plane, il avait fallu que cette bourrique de robot saugrenu se sentent obligé d’aller se percher sur le point de vue le plus élevé de la ville, et toujours avec ce silence obtus qu’il avait conservé tout le long de leur ascension fastidieuse – plus pour Genji que pour lui, d’ailleurs, qui n’avait pas eu à escalader cette interminable volée de marches si hautes et si étroites qu’elles auraient tout aussi bien pu délaisser leur titre d’escalier pour prendre celui d’échelle. Seule sa fierté mal placée lui avait interdit de profiter du petit banc en bois pour reprendre son souffle, où Zenyatta n’avait d’ailleurs eu aucune vergogne à occuper le centre.  
  
"C’est aussi ma faute, répondit Zenyatta au moment où Genji tirait une croix sur une réaction éventuelle. J’ai remarqué que tu étais troublé, ce matin. J’aurais dû m’enquérir de ton état avant que nous quittions l’hôtel, mais je n’ai rien dit. Pour cela, je te présente également mes excuses."  
  
Genji rumina cette réponse aux accents de revers un instant. Il ne parvint pas à déterminer ce qui méritait le plus d’être disséqué, entre la lucidité de Zenyatta concernant son état, sa propre transparence, ou le seul fait que le robot puisse nourrir des regrets à ne pas s’être suffisamment préoccupé de lui.  
  
"Je ne vous aurais rien dit si vous m’aviez demandé ce qui n’allait pas, de toute façon, rétorqua-t-il platement. Ça m’aurait même sûrement encore plus agacé de savoir que vous aviez remarqué quelque chose. Vous avez bien fait de ne pas vous en mêler."  
  
Un nouveau silence. Au loin, des nuages gris-argent se rapprochaient lentement et masquaient peu à peu le soleil, haut et brûlant dans le ciel, qui avait rendu la bibliothèque si suffocante. Il était temps que ces nuages arrivent.  
  
"De nous deux, c’est vous qui êtes le plus troublés non ?"  
  
Il entendit la question franchir ses lèvres sans l’avoir formulé dans sa tête. Les boucles des nuages s’étiraient en largeur, prenaient de plus en plus de place dans le ciel d'un bleu si limpide qu'il en était insultant.  
  
"Vous vous faites souvent attaquer par des omniaques ?  
  
\- Moins souvent que par des humains. Mais ce n’est pas la première fois."  
  
Zenyatta releva légèrement la tête, son regard suivant celui de Genji qui s’était brièvement attardé sur les montagnes blanches qui glissaient paisiblement dans le ciel.  
  
"Tu es surpris ?  
  
\- Non." Il détourna les yeux de l’omniaque et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Un peu. Je pensais que les Shambali faisaient l’unanimité chez les robots. Mais finalement… Ce n’est pas si surprenant que ça, que vous ne soyez pas tous d’accord entre vous.  
  
\- Notre capacité à l’individualité est fascinante, tu ne trouves pas ?"  
  
Il remarqua son absence seulement quand elle ressurgit, dans la courbe de son point d’interrogation, cette légèreté d’amusement et de curiosité mêlée qui teintait subtilement les mots de Zenyatta. Il laissa échapper un rire discret pour toute réponse, à peine un bref soupir, et se décida à s’assoir sur le mince espace que laissaient les jambes croisées du moine sur le banc. Les nuages étaient tout proche à présent, tamisant le reste du ciel laissé nu, et Genji espéra que la pluie tomberait au moins quelques minutes pour chasser la chaleur.  
  
"C’est une bonne chose que tu n’aies pas réagi," reprit soudain Zenyatta. Genji glissa un coup d’œil dans sa direction, et fut surpris de voir son visage inexpressif tourné vers lui, sa tête légèrement penchée de côté. "Peut-être ne suis-je pas aussi impartial que ce que l’on m’accorde, mais il m’est douloureux de voir un de mes semblables souffrir de la main de qui que ce soit. A ce titre, je préfère encore être le responsable des coups qui leur sont infligés que leur spectateur impuissant."  
  
Il n’y avait pas de quoi être surpris, mais Genji fut reconnaissant que son masque dissimule sa stupéfaction. Alors ce grand esprit si élevé au-dessus des vivants nourrissaient encore quelques préférences ? Et une certaine disposition à la violence, en plus de ça...  
  
"Je vous croyais pacifique.  
  
\- Il n’est rien de plus pacifique qu’un mort, répliqua Zenyatta. Et je ne suis pas pressé d’expérimenter le pacifisme absolu moi-même."  
  
Genji réussit tant bien que mal à transformer son ricanement en grognement vaguement approbateur.  
  
"Je vous laisserai les prochains, alors.  
  
\- En espérant qu’il n’y en ait pas trop."  
  
Genji rompit en premier l’échange de regards. Il n’était pas certain de l’apprécier à proprement parler, mais le retour de cette légèreté dans la voix synthétique du robot le soulageait.  
  
"J’ai reçu un message, dit-il soudain pour briser le silence. Je ne sais pas s’il s’agit d’un message de menace ou d’autre chose, mais ça ne me rassure pas."  
  
Il soupira et retira enfin sa visière pour se passer la main sur le visage, avec la sensation de relâcher un poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine.  
  
"Je ne suis pas certain de… De ce que ça puisse vouloir dire. J’ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je n’arrive pas à trouver d’explication _claire_.  
  
\- Serais-tu plus tranquille si tu avais la confirmation qu’il s’agit d’une menace ?  
  
\- Sans doute, admit-il avec une grimace. Au moins, je saurais à quoi m’attendre…  
  
\- Et une menace serait-elle le pire sens possible ?  
  
\- Qu’est-ce qui pourrait être pire qu’une menace ? répliqua Genji avec mauvaise humeur.  
  
\- Donc si je te suis, reprit le moine, impassible, la pire possibilité n’est pas la plus à craindre ?"  
  
Voilà ce qui le guettait pour peu qu'il baisse sa garde avec cette machine à sagesse. Il voulut protester, agacé de se faire décortiquer de la sorte, mais manqua d’argument à démentir cette conclusion somme toute plutôt pertinente.  
  
"Ce qui est le plus à craindre, c’est de ne pas savoir.  
  
\- Ah, c’est très justement dit. Ce qui est le plus à craindre, c’est de ne pas savoir."  
  
Le robot émit un son semblable à une profonde inspiration, puis un petit rire de soulagement, et se tourna vers Genji en joignant les mains.  
  
"Merci pour cet enseignement, maître Genji."  
  
Plus de masque pour dissimuler ses yeux arrondis de surprise et sa bouche entrouverte cette fois. Le robot s’était exprimé avec une telle sincérité que même avec des trésors de mauvaise foi, Genji n’aurait même pas pu essayer de lui imputer une quelconque malveillance - et soudain, il se sentit ridicule. Ridicule de craindre une menace sans forme, ridicule de triturer avec acharnement des morceaux de crainte infondée comme les croûtes d'une plaie qui ne guérissait pas - ridicule, surtout, de l'exprimer auprès d'un individu qui venait d'être confronté à une menace bien réelle, et qui lui fendait si visiblement le cœur. Il n'était pas le seul à avancer avec cette incertitude constante au dessus de la tête. Il referma la bouche et détourna la tête, l'embarra l'empêchant de soutenir le regard du moine.  
  
"Mais de rien, articula-t-il presque comme une question.  
  
\- Je le dis en toute honnêteté.  
  
\- Vous avez intérêt."  
  
Il se détourna pour contempler la vallée, et sous le petit rire candide de l’omniaque, se demanda avec la plus grande franchise s’il renouvellerait la tentative de lui exprimer son désarroi – étant donné le désarroi d’un tout autre genre dans lequel il se retrouvait plongé en retour.    
  



	3. Chapter 3

Depuis deux heures que le tube de l’Hyperloop le traversait, l’invariabilité tenace du paysage avait quelque chose d’hypnotisant, et Genji s’arrêta brièvement à quelque pas de son compartiment pour contempler les steppes d’un ocre rosé qui s’étendaient aussi loin que portait son regard. Il crut distinguer l’ombre d’une ville qui passa lentement d’un bout à l’autre de la vitre, un village plus probablement, et trop peu importante pour mériter d’être desservie par leur train de luxe et miracle de technologie, à n’en pas douter. Il suivit des yeux cette silhouette de civilisation jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse au coin de la fenêtre, avant de se décider à décoller le regard et de rejoindre son compartiment.  
Semblablement à Genji, l’omniaque qui occupait la petite cabine (petite, mais très correcte, classe affaire tout de même puisque l’argent de Yade devait bien aller quelque part de temps à autres) avait les yeux rivés sur le paysage uniforme, et le soleil qui chutait sur la ligne d’horizon reflétait des éclats si vif sur la surface de son crâne qu’il en éclairait la cabine toute entière. Genji s’assit sur la banquette en face de la sienne et abaissa le store jusqu’aux épaules du robot, qui recula légèrement et tourna vers lui son visage inexpressif.  
  
"Le paysage te déplaît, Genji ?  
  
\- Le soleil fait des reflets sur votre tête, expliqua-t-il sans réellement répondre à la question. C’est désagréable."  
  
Il retira son masque et lutta un instant avec son emballage des biscuits secs, fraichement acheté à ce qui s’apparentait à un petit centre-commercial au beau milieu du wagon, avant d’abandonner et d’attaquer la cellophane à coups de dents. Une fois parvenu à ses fins cependant, il regretta amèrement d’avoir tiré le store sur la vitre arrondie et ainsi de se condamner lui-même à ne pas avoir d’autre direction ou porter le regard que le robot paisiblement assis en face de lui - et qui le contemplait d’ailleurs sans se cacher.  
  
"Vous aimez vraiment me regarder manger, hein ?"  
  
La question sortit moins sèchement que ce qu’il avait craint, partiellement en raison de sa bouche déjà pleine. Avec le peu de discrétion dont il faisait preuve, Zenyatta avait de toute façon dû prévoir qu’il le confronterait sur le sujet à un moment ou un autre ; Genji n’en avait jamais eu l’occasion, mais elle lui trottait invariablement à l’arrière de la tête à chaque fois qu’il ingérait quelque chose en sa présence. Et ce n’était pas seulement lui : pas besoin d’être grand observateur pour remarquer que le regard du moine étaient systématiquement arrêtés par les mastications du premier passant venu.  
  
"Je suis indiscutablement fasciné, confirma tranquillement Zenyatta. Ce n’est certainement pas quelque chose que je peux observer chez mes congénères.  
  
\- Depuis le temps que vous fréquentez des humains, vous devriez être habitué.  
  
\- Certaines choses attisent ma curiosité plus longtemps que d’autres.  
  
\- Et qu’est-ce qui vous intrigue tant que ça ?"  
  
Le moine inclina légèrement la tête de côté, et Genji s’appliqua à ne pas laisser entrevoir que lui-même trouvait son propre intérêt pour la question assez inhabituel. Depuis l’incident de la bibliothèque, il devait reconnaître que si leurs échanges n’étaient pas franchement amicaux, au moins avaient-ils un peu perdu de leur froideur systématique – qui jusque-là, par ailleurs, n’avait jamais été exprimée à part égale par le moine. Mais de là à s’intéresser ouvertement à son escorté…  
  
"L’expressivité du visage humain est une source de fascination intarissable, finit par reprendre l’omniaque. L’ingestion de la nourriture n’est qu’un usage parmi d’autre, mais si je dois admettre que le mouvement des lèvres et des mâchoires lors de la mastication est très intéressant en soit, ce n’est pas ce qui retient le plus mon attention." Il porta une main à la ligne de ce qui pouvait s’apparenter à ses lèvres à lui, dans une mimique étrangement humaine, et il poursuivit : "ce sont les émotions qui traversent les visages qui m’intriguent. Le contact de la nourriture provoque des variations parfois très subtiles, mais il est si facile de distinguer si elle procure du plaisir ou du dégoût, ou même la déception de l’indifférence, que j’ai quelques difficultés à en détacher les yeux parfois.  
  
\- Je suppose qu’il n’y a que les robots pour s’émouvoir de ce genre de chose, s’amusa Genji en croquant dans un biscuit, et sans pouvoir s’empêcher de se demander si _la déception de l’indifférence_ était visible sur son visage à ce moment même.  
  
\- Sans doute. Mais tous les robots n’en tirent pas une émotion plaisante.  
  
\- J’ai remarqué, renchérit Genji avec un rire jaune, que les omniaques n’apprécient pas vraiment notre émotivité.  
  
\- Tu as remarqué ça ?  
  
\- Ce n’est pas difficile. Les robots qui détournent les yeux quand des humains éclatent de rire à côté d’eux, ou quand ils s’embrassent, quand ils sont ivres… C’est commun. La plupart des gens pensent que c’est parce que vous êtes des timides. Je le pensais aussi, mais maintenant que j’en fréquente plus souvent, j’ai plutôt l’impression que ça vous répugne.  
  
\- Mes semblables ont tendances à éprouver quelques difficultés à supporter les manifestations d’émotions trop exubérantes, c’est vrai. Les plus sensibles en ressentent effectivement du dégoût." Le robot baissa légèrement la tête, comme pour s’excuser du comportement puéril de quelqu’un dont il aurait eu la charge. "Cela s’explique par nos manières plus discrètes de communiquer nos ressentis : beaucoup des miens n’arrivent pas à comprendre pourquoi les humains n’ont pas recours au même langage.  
  
\- Vous nous considérez comme des sauvages, n’est-ce pas ? nargua Genji sans complètement retenir son sourire.  
  
\- Certains omniaques, oui.  
  
\- Mais pas vous ?  
  
\- Je te l’ai dit. Moi, le visage humain me fascine justement en raison de son expressivité." Il marqua une pause un instant, et demanda soudain, avec une franchise déconcertante : "qu’est-il arrivé au tien ?"  
  
Ses mâchoires se figèrent, trahissant sa stupéfaction une seconde, mais il parvint de justesse à maitriser une grimace désabusée. Genji avait tendance à oublier, à force de marcher masqué parmi les robots, qu’en matière de visage Zenyatta n’avait pas hérité du spécimen le plus agréable à regarder. Et il avait brièvement oublié, en un bref échange, quel genre de regard le moine pouvait porter sur le spectacle affligeant des violences gravées dans sa peau - peut-être même avait-il eu la naïveté de croire qu'un spécimen d'une autre race se serait moins attardé sur les cicatrices qui creusaient son visage. Il déglutit la bouillie insipide encore logée dans sa bouche avec un bruit de déglutition un peu trop sonore.  
  
"Une dispute, répondit-il laconiquement, en se demandant bien pourquoi il prenait seulement la peine de répondre. Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler.  
  
\- Le sujet est douloureux à évoquer ?  
  
\- A votre avis ?"  
  
Son ton sec comme un soufflet ne sembla pas décourager Zenyatta – Genji avait souvent le sentiment que l’omniaque considérait peu de choses comme ayant la capacité de le décourager.  
  
"Tu dis cela comme s’il était impensable que tu n'en souffres pas.  
  
\- Vous dites cela comme si vous étiez en mesure de soulager toutes les souffrances, rétorqua-t-il avec dans la voix une hostilité qui enflait dangereusement. Ce n’est pas le cas. Et je n’ai pas envie d’en parler avec vous justement parce que vous pensez pouvoir y faire quelque chose." Il roula le sachet en plastique dans sa main avec un crissement sonore et grinça entre ses dents : "certaines choses ne s'arrangent pas seulement avec vos belles paroles.  
  
\- C'est tout à fait juste. Des paroles ne suffiraient sans doute pas à soulager ta peine - pas tant que tu seras toi-même aussi vigoureusement attaché à elle, en tout cas."  
  
Le cœur de Genji en manqua un battement. Les muscles de son cou, synthétique et chair mêlés, se tendirent et raidirent sa nuque comme un étau alors que ses doigts se crispaient autours du sachet qui émit un dernier grésillement lointain.  
  
"Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
\- Exactement ce que je viens de dire. Je peux guider quelqu’un qui souhaite aller de l’avant. Mais je ne peux pas faire lâcher prise à quelqu’un qui s’agrippe tant à sa propre détresse qu’il perçoit toute tentative de le soulager comme une agression." Genji ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte, et l’omniaque s’engagea dans la brèche qu’il lui laissait pour ajouter avec un calme imperturbable : "être convaincu que seule la douleur définit ton existence n’est pas la meilleure disposition pour envisager de vivre sans."  
  
En une seconde de stupeur, avant même de la composer, la colère renfla en lui et l’aveugla un instant, obscurcissant le champ de sa vision et le suffoquant au point qu’il peina à articuler quand il répliqua :  
  
"Qu’est-ce que vous en savez… ? Qu’est ce qui vous permet de dire ça, _vous_ ?  
  
\- Je me trompe ?  
  
\- Vous ne savez rien, s’étrangla-t-il en s’apercevant à peine qu’il s’était penché par-dessus la petite table qui le séparait de l’omniaque en fulminant _littéralement_ de rage, les clapets de ses épaules sifflant la vapeur accumulée par les battements soudain effréné dans ses circuits.  
  
\- Souhaites-tu cesser de souffrir ?"  
  
_À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as été heureux ?_ renchérit un écho perfide, et il eut envie de hurler ; de hurler que si Zenyatta savait, s’il avait pu ressentir un dixième, une millième de la douleur qu’il ressentait chaque jour, chaque seconde depuis des années, au mieux en sourdine constante comme un acouphène dans le fond de son esprit assourdi, au pire depuis ses entrailles ravagées jusqu’à fleur de sa peau et l’incendiant tout du long, s’il avait pu ne serait-ce qu’imaginer le désespoir de l’insomnie et la terreur des cauchemars, s’il avait gouté à l’ambiguïté de son corps tout entier mis sur la lame du rasoir le séparant aussi bien des omniaques que des humains et profondément impossible à franchir dans les deux sens – si Zenyatta avait seulement su ce que cela signifiait, d’avoir un passé, d’avoir des liens de sang, et de les avoir rompu, alors Zenyatta n’aurait jamais posé cette question si absurde qu’elle en devenait purement cruelle.  
Mais il ne hurla pas tout cela. Il ne hurla rien du tout, car à la seconde où il avait inspiré assez fort pour pouvoir lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée sans avoir à s’inquiéter de reprendre son souffle, à l’instant où ses mains se refermèrent sur les rebords de la table et où il se redressa sur ses jambes, les mains de l’omniaque décrivirent une figure dans le vide, suivit d'un bref mouvement depuis son collier de sphères métalliques, et la rage quitta soudain Genji comme une vague qui se retire. Il se figea dans le mouvement qui l'avait saisit avant même qu'il ne le réalise avec un contre-coup presque risible dans le vide, et ce qui s’apprêtait à sortir de sa gorge comme un cri prit la forme d’un hoquet stupéfait.  
  
"Bien sûr que tu le souhaites, murmura Zenyatta avec une douceur ou s’entendait une certaine tristesse. Mais ce que ta douleur contient est difficile à laisser derrière toi, n’est-ce pas ?"  
  
Les mots le traversèrent comme une onde de chaleur, sans que leur sens ne prenne de consistance. Genji resta debout quelques secondes, stupéfait par son propre calme, avant de se rassoir lentement en sentant distinctement les battements de son cœur ralentir et son souffle s'allonger. Un instant le mot _ensorcelé_ flotta en marge de ses pensées, mais celles-ci étaient trop claires pour qu’il n’y prête une réelle valeur ; l’ignorance qu’il prêtait à Zenyatta était toujours dans sa tête, au même titre que l’indignation que sa question stupide avait provoquée, mais ni l’une ni l’autre n’était plus veinée de cette rage incandescente qui l’avait brûlé comme de l’acide quelques secondes plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, déconcerté et même vaguement inquiet, sans que cette inquiétude ne prenne le pas sur sa réflexion et ne la transforme en franche méfiance, comme si une limite bienveillante avait été posée juste au versant négatif de ses émotions - sans les anesthésier pour autant.  
Il promena un regard qu'il savait hagard autour de lui, comme pour chercher la réponse à son étrange sérénité, et la trouva sous la forme d'une lueur jaune qui nimbait son épaule gauche jusqu’au milieu de sa poitrine. Il suivit des yeux le filet de lumière qui reliait son corps à un orbe translucide flottant un peu plus haut que sa tête, grosse comme une pomme et rayonnant comme un astre, et bien qu'il n’eut aucun mal à faire le lien entre cette chose et son calme soudain, il demanda avec une certaine réticence dans le ton :  
  
"Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
  
\- Un joker, répondit le moine d’un ton presque chantant. J’appelle cela un orbe d’harmonie." Un nouveau mouvement de ses doigts graciles, et l’orbe se détacha de l’épaule de Genji pour fondre en direction de Zenyatta comme une étoile filante, disparaissant dans une de ses perles et la faisant reluire d'un reflet cuivré pendant quelques secondes. "Et comme tous les jokers, il n’est pas bon d’en abuser."  
  
Genji en ressentit l’absence distinctement, comme la paume fraiche d’une main qui se serait retiré de son front brûlant de fièvre : avec regret mais aussi avec cette sensation d’apaisement qui s’étira assez longtemps pour s’effacer sans brutalité.  
  
"Si je comprends bien, reprit le moine avec douceur, il sera plus sage de ma part de ne pas aborder ce sujet en premier, à l’avenir ?"

 

Encore vaguement subjugué par l'effet de l'orbe - pas le calme en lui-même, mais sa propre capacité à y être sensible plutôt -, Genji mit un instant à se souvenir de quel sujet il s’agissait ; son visage, ses cicatrices et la douleur ( _difficile à laisser derrière lui, n’est-ce pas ?_ ), et il les repoussa sèchement comme les braises qui risquaient d’embraser l'accalmie très inflammable qui le comblait pour l’instant.

Par réflexe purement défensif, il trouva à la suggestion un accent de défi, une sorte de paris sur l'avenir, avant d'essayer de considérer qu’il puisse s’agir d’une proposition. Une main tendue, encore une, qu’il était libre de saisir ou pas, et qui restait à sa disposition. Il tenta de se raccrocher à cette considération. Les restes de plénitude qui demeurait en lui comme un écho, du moins, tentèrent de s'y raccrocher. 

Il hocha la tête lentement.

  
"Il vaudrait mieux, approuva-t-il d’une voix atone, dans laquelle se dissimulait assez peu une ombre d’interrogation.  
  
\- Très bien. Cela ne se renouvellera pas."  
  
Il s’attendit presque à ce que l’omniaque s’excuse, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il se pencha de côté et tendit son bras articulé jusqu’au sol de la cabine pour ramasser le sachet que Genji avait laissé tomber sur le sol, puis le lui rendit avec cette manière qu’il avait d’incliner la tête de côté et qui, à cet instant, ressemblait à un équivalent de sourire. Genji récupéra le paquet sans rien dire, et sans réellement savoir quoi ressentir.  
Il détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et souleva le store toujours clôt, espérant que le soleil se serait couché et ne l’éblouirait plus ; il achevait de disparaître à l’horizon, et ses derniers rayons baignèrent la cabine de sa lumière ocre.  
  
*  
  
"Vous êtes prié de ne toucher à rien."  
  
C'était la troisième fois que la petite omniaque montée sur roulette leur répétait la consigne de sa voix nasillarde. Genji n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin qu'on le prie pour garder ses mains sagement contre ses flancs : les vases de toutes les tailles, formes et couleurs qui s'alignaient sur les deux côtés du couloir comme une armée bigarrée lui faisait craindre d'en briser un seulement en respirant trop fort, tant leur seul point commun semblait précisément résider dans leur apparente fragilité.  
  
"Yakine a changé vos uniformes, nota distraitement Zenyatta, et la tête de l'omniaque roulante effectua un demi-tour complet sur son cou pour le regarder.  
  
\- Merci d'en prendre note. Madame sera ravie d'apprendre que vous l'avez remarqué.  
  
\- Ne lui dit pas, alors."  
  
Leur guide reporta le regard sur la route et émit, au grand étonnement de Genji, un petit rire semblable à un roucoulement.  
  
"Je suis curieuse, dit-elle avec un ton sensiblement moins neutre que celui dont elle avait usé pour prier de ne rien toucher. Pourquoi acceptez-vous l'hospitalité de madame si vous êtes toujours en colère contre elle ?  
  
\- Parce qu'elle aussi est toujours en colère contre moi, répondit l'omniaque avec, pour sa part, une inhabituelle économie d'émotion dans la voix. C'est le meilleur moyen dont je dispose pour l'agacer."  
  
La domestique ne répondit rien à cette explication, mais lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant les portes qui terminaient le couloir, elle glissa à l'adresse de Zenyatta en faisant cligner les trois diodes sur son front : "avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous êtes aussi chicaneur qu'elle", et elle appuya sur un bouton qui fit coulisser les lourds battants sur le bureau de la dame en question.  
  
Toutes les lignes de tous les meubles sombre semblaient diriger directement le regard sur la maîtresse des lieux, droite et noble devant un écran holographique dont elle faisait gracieusement défiler les pages avec son index. La lumière de la rue qui se déversait depuis les fenêtres rondes comme des hublots se reflétait sur les plaques d'ivoire qui dissimulaient l’armature métallique de ses membres fins et élancés, la faisant resplendir avec le même éclat délicat que sa collection de vase - tandis que sa tête étrangement triangulaire, aux pommettes anguleuses surmontées d’une paire d’yeux ronds à lentilles de verre et de six diodes en hexagone parfait, évoquait davantage à Genji une espèce de monstrueuse mante mécanique.  
  
" Madame, Zenyatta Tekhartha est arrivé, annonça leur guide, visiblement préparée à ce que sa maîtresse ne fasse pas la constatation elle-même.  
  
\- Laisse-nous," ordonna-t-elle sans lever les yeux sur personne, avec cette flegme que manifestaient les humains très dotés, et que les omniaques les plus favorisés leur avaient emprunté.  
  
Elle ne daigna jeter un regard sur eux qu'une fois les portes refermées, et s'adossa avec autant de nonchalance que lui permettait sa longue charpente raffinée pour soupirer avec un gracieux mouvement de main en direction de Genji :  
  
"Quelqu'un déroge à ses principes.  
  
\- Je n'ai pas répondu à ton invitation pour que nous discutions de me principes, rétorqua placidement Zenyatta.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce ce que c'est ? poursuivit l'omniaque sans relever la remarque, ses yeux trop écartés scrutant Genji sans le regarder vraiment. Ça n'est pas complètement omniaque, hm ?  
  
\- Yakine, coupa Zenyatta aussi poliment qu'il en était capable, mais avec une pointe d'impatience trop inhabituelle pour passer inaperçue. Pourquoi m'as-tu invité ?"  
  
L'omniaque pâle reporta son regard d'insecte indolent sur le moine, et souleva ses longs doigts au bas de son visage comme pour souligner un sourire narquois qu'elle aurait fait semblant de cacher. À nouveau elle poussa ce semblant de soupir, ce chuintement imitant un souffle ennuyé qu'elle n'avait pas, et elle reprit :  
  
"C'est à propos d'Enki, bien sûr.  
  
\- C'est toujours à propos d'Enki.  
  
\- Et la seule et unique raison pour laquelle tu as toujours fait halte à Bagdad, alors ne joue pas les déçus." Elle marqua une courte pause, comme pour laisser une occasion à Zenyatta de protester, ce qu'il ne fit pas. "Les choses ont pris un tournant... fâcheux, dernièrement. Zineb te donnera les détails, mais pour faire court, je pense que notre seigneur et maître mérite un petit sermon.  
  
\- Il s’est échappé, alors ?  
  
\- Pas encore. Du moins, pas _complètement_ …  
  
\- Autant dire qu’il s’est échappé.  
  
\- Pour une fois que tu es celui qui manque de nuance, susurra Yakine en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. Enfin peu importe, toujours est-il qu’il n’est pas encore trop tard, alors peut-être qu’en lui faisant un peu peur, tu sais, lui dire que l’Iris va se détourner de lui s'il n'est pas assez sage, quelque chose dans le genre…  
  
\- Tout le monde ne considère pas l’Iris comme un dieu moralisateur qui distribue ses bonnes grâces à qui le prie assez, coupa Zenyatta avec une indulgence fatiguée. Pas Enki en tout cas. Ni aucune IA Divine.  
  
\- Tu te crois mieux placé que moi pour savoir comment raisonne une IA Divine, peut-être ? susurra Yakine non sans une douceur mouillée d’acide.  
  
\- Tu sembles m'avoir désigné comme étant le mieux placé pour le _raisonner_ , en tout cas, répliqua-t-il d'une voix aussi blanche que l'omniaque. Et tu as tort. Si Enki à commencer à s’infiltrer dans les réseaux de la ville alors c’est qu’il est trop tard ; il ne m’écoutera pas – il n’écoutera personne.  
  
\- Quelle est ta suggestion, alors ? Lâcher l’armée ? Tu vas abandonner Enki sans même essayer de lui parler ?"  
  
Pour la première fois depuis que l’omniaque s’était adressée à eux, Genji l’entendit trahir une émotion authentique. Sans savoir qui était cette IA Divine, sa légère, à peine perceptible inflexion de voix l’informa de l’importance qu’il représentait (ou avait représenté) pour Yakine, son attachement, son regret à en arriver à cette situation dont Genji ignorait les détails. Comme une infime patte de mouche sur une page immaculée, cette dénotation laissait entendre toute sa détresse et tout l’espoir qu’elle portait sur Zenyatta – l’espoir qu’il ressente la même loyauté pour leur semblable, et s’engage à tenter un tant soit peu de lui venir en aide. Zenyatta le perçu lui aussi, sans doute, car lorsqu’il reprit la parole, ce fut avec toute la mansuétude que sa voix pouvait exprimer.  
  
"C’est Enki qui nous a abandonné, pas le contraire. J’aimerais qu’il soit en mesure de nous écouter, mais il ne l’est pas, s’il l’a jamais été un jour. Ce n’est pas de ta faute, ni de la mienne ; mais c’est une IA Divine, Yakine, et nous ne sommes que des omniaques."  
  
Silencieuse, Yakine l’observa longuement de ses yeux luisants. Pendant un instant, son silence laissa filtrer toute sa déception et le lourd fracas de ses espoirs, si dévotement placé sur ce moine qu’elle s’appliquait pourtant à mépriser.  
L’instant d’après, cependant, elle retrouva son flegme olympien et haussa délicatement les épaules pour laisser tomber avec détachement :  
  
"Tu essaieras quand même.  
  
\- Est-ce un ordre ?  
  
\- Une prédiction. Tu ne pourras pas t’en empêcher, maintenant que tu sais qu’Enki risque d’y passer très bientôt." Elle fit cligner l’une de ses lentilles optiques, un détail d’expression malicieuse que Genji voyait pour la première fois sur un robot, et elle ajouta : "moi aussi je sais faire preuve de spiritualité, parfois."  
  
*  
  
L’hospitalité de Yakine était des plus raffinées que Genji ait jamais expérimenté de sa vie – ce qui signifiait beaucoup, compte tenu du luxe sur lequel s’était majoritairement construit sa jeunesse. Après qu’un omniaque en plastron et nœud papillon se soit très poliment enquit de sa condition partiellement humaine, il fit parvenir à sa chambre de quoi se restaurer, ainsi que, à sa grande répugnance, un robot qui insista autant que lui permettait l’étiquette pour se charger de nettoyer ses prothèses et éventuellement le reste de sa carcasse (Genji n’eut pas la confirmation concernant la seconde partie, ayant manifesté fermement son refus concernant la première). Il résista vaillamment à ses suppliques, et acheva de lui claquer la porte au visage quand le robot proposa de lui adresser un domestique humain au cas où il en accepterait plus aisément les soins. Quelques secondes lui furent d’ailleurs nécessaires pour faire passer les frissons de dégoût qu’une telle proposition lui évoquèrent, et qui lui coupèrent une bonne partie de son appétit malgré la qualité irréprochable de la nourriture.  
Il repoussa les deux tiers de son assiettes pleine à regret, et eut la brillante idée d’aller déposer le plateau devant la porte de la chambre pour éviter d’avoir à recroiser qui que ce soit de la soirée. Il se chargea de son nettoyage quotidien seul, envoya son rapport hebdomadaire à Yade (qui ne manquait pas de lui réclamer Zenyatta bien plus souvent qu'il ne réclamait les factures, par ailleurs) puis se dirigea droit vers le lit beaucoup trop grand et le regretta à l’instant même où il s’allongea entre les draps de soie atrocement fine, dont le contact le fit frémir presque autant que la proposition de se faire toucher par une main humaine.  
C’était curieux, vraiment. A l’époque où il avait obtenu ce corps, des tas et des tas de mains l’avaient exploré et manipulé, testé sans qu’il n’en éprouve autre chose qu’un vague ennui, comme si sa chair anesthésiée alors n’avait plus la force de se hérisser à un contact étranger. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à chercher avec avidité quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose capable de l’éveiller, et somme toute il n’en était pas ressorti déçu mais les issues de cette quête avait des relents d'amertume et de vacuité tels qu'il ne risquait pas de la retenter de si tôt. Sa peau ne supportait plus rien. Et paradoxalement, plus était-elle effleurée avec délicatesse, plus elle l’incendiait de répugnance. Il arracha les draps fins qui le couvrait comme un voile, et se roula en boule sur le matelas.  
Zenyatta lui vint à l’esprit la seconde suivante. Même en tournant et retournant l’échange des deux robots dont il avait été témoin une heure plus tôt, il ne parvenait pas à cerner ce qui en était réellement ressorti. Malgré l’animosité ouverte que vouait Zenyatta à la propriétaire des lieux, le moine lui faisait assez confiance pour l’avoir entendue jusqu’au bout, et accepter de rester sous son toit avant d’exécuter une mission qu’il désapprouvait. Ça ne faisait pas sens. Zenyatta avait démontré à plusieurs reprise sa capacité à respecter le ressenti et les convictions de ses semblables et de ses moins semblables, tout en s’accordant le droit de ne pas les approuver. Yakine était la première personne devant laquelle Genji le voyait exprimer un aussi franc désaccord et imposer son avis comme une vérité indémontable – pour finalement accepter son absurde requête.  
C’était un paradoxe beaucoup trop éloigné de l’idée qu’il se faisait des omniaques pour que Genji y trouve une logique.   
Cédant à l’insomnie et à ce qui l'entretenait, il se leva du lit, enfila l’espèce de robe de chambre aussi glissante que les draps sur son corps abîmé, et se dirigea vers les quartiers du moine.  
Il fut à demi-surpris de trouver un énième domestique campé devant la porte du moine, qui le salua respectueusement sans tenter un geste pour lui bloquer le passage quand il entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé deux coups purement informatifs. Il fut complètement estomaqué, en revanche, de trouver le robot installé dans sa position habituelle sur le divan de sa petite suite et devant un gigantesque écran où se déroulait une intense course-poursuite à cheval, que Genji aurait reconnu plus rapidement si la stupéfaction n’avait pas brièvement court-circuité sa mémoire. L’omniaque ne sembla même pas l’avoir entendu entrer, son attention entièrement tourné sur le film.  
  
"Je ne vous aurais jamais cru amateur de westerns, nota-t-il platement pour signaler sa présence au moine qui se retourna vivement dans sa direction.  
  
\- Tu devrais sortir,"informa celui-ci avec une précipitation que Genji lui connaissait aussi peu que que son goût pour le cinéma.  
  
Il en resta interdit une seconde, se demandant un instant si l'échange avec Yakine avait autant travaillé les nerfs de l'omniaque que les siens, avant de s'excuser maladroitement :   
"Je ne voulais pas vous importuner.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas ça, coupa Zenyatta, son regard marquant un aller-retour nerveux entre Genji et la monture effrénée d’un Jordan Champion qui se débattait avec son pistolet enrayé. Mais si tu restes ici, tu risques de voir la fin, et..."  
  
Cette dernière remarque parfaitement inattendue et incomplète lui donna l’impression d’un ultime retournement de situation lancé dans les quilles soigneusement alignées des précédentes. Genji parvint à transformer son rire de soulagement en un soupir plus ou moins courroucé,avant de traverser la pièce pour s’assoir sur la place libre à côté de Zenyatta.  
  
"J’ai déjà vu Six Gun Killer, marmonna-t-il. Le shériff que tout le monde recherche était Jordan Champion depuis le début – ce n’était pas très difficile à deviner d’ailleurs.   
  
\- Tu n’aimes pas ? demanda l’omniaque en se tournant complètement dans sa direction cette fois, un désappointement non dissimulé dans la voix.  
  
\- Pas du tout. Beaucoup trop long et lent. Si je l’avais regardé seul, je n’aurais jamais tenu jusqu’au bout.  
  
\- Quel dommage. J’espère au moins que tu me présenteras un jour l’esthète qui a tenté de t’inculquer un peu de bon goût cinématographique," soupira théâtralement Zenyatta, permettant à Genji de donner un peu de bon cœur au minuscule rire que lui arracha cette remarque, cette fois.  
  
Ça ne risquait pas d’arriver.  
  
"Je suis rassuré de savoir que vous avez de quoi vous remettre de votre dispute," remarqua sobrement Genji pour justifier sa présence qui s’éternisait sans trop déranger le moine passionné. Sur l’écran, Jordan Champion dégainait de sous la selle de son cheval tombé la winchester qui allait lui sauver la peau, et Genji poursuivit, pour se distraire du souvenir du fameux _esthète_ qui lui glissait lors de leur premier et seul visionnage de cet interminable expérience l’anachronisme que représentait une telle arme dans une fiction sensée se dérouler en 1830 : "s’il s’agissait vraiment d’une dispute.  
  
\- Il s’agissait vraiment d’une dispute."  
  
Yakine avait raison sur au moins un point : Zenyatta manquait vraiment de nuance ce soir.  
  
"Ce n’est pas la pire que j’ai pu avoir avec Yakine, cependant, précisa-t-il avec une pointe de malice.  
  
\- Ah oui ? sourit Genji en lui retournant le sourire qui aurait plissé la bouche du moine s’il en avait eu la capacité. Bizarre. Je vous ignorais capable de vous disputer avec qui que ce soit.  
  
\- Tu serais surpris."  
  
Genji ne démentit pas. Il commençait à s’habituer aux surprises.  
Il resta silencieux un instant, le temps de laisser Zenyatta profiter de l’inévitable impasse mexicaine qui se déroulait devant les fentes ses yeux invisibles. Il n’avait aucun moyen d’en être certain, mais des détails infimes, les doigts entremêlés de l’omniaque qui pointaient vers le sol, le léger affaissement de ses épaules, jusqu’au rythme un peu irrégulier, un peu _indécis_ des sphères qui roulaient sur elles-mêmes autour de sa tête lui indiquait que la chute tragique des trois cowboys à l’écran n’était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus Zenyatta à ce moment.  
  
"Cette… orbe d’harmonie que vous avez utilisé sur moi, tout à l’heure," commença prudemment Genji. Il hésita, mais le regard que lui adressa le moine l’encouragea à poursuivre. Genji le savait parfaitement capable de lui signifier de se taire au cas où il l’aurait ennuyé, à présent. "Vous ne pouvez pas l’utiliser sur vous ?  
  
\- Ta question est un paradoxe en elle-même, répondit tranquillement le moine. Non je ne peux pas l’appliquer à ma propre personne, mais on peut considérer que j’en profite constamment puisqu’il s’agit de la manifestation physique de ma propre paix intérieure.  
  
\- Et même avec de la paix intérieure à revendre, vous vous disputez avec vos amis ?  
  
\- Ma paix intérieure n’est pas à revendre, et elle n’est pas toujours au beau fixe." Il marqua une seconde de silence avant de préciser : "et Yakine n’est pas mon amie.  
  
\- Contrairement à Enki ?"  
  
Le silence que laissa planer Zenyatta fut plus long cette fois, plus lourd, laissant à Genji un bref instant pour se demander d’où venait cette espèce d’insolence qui l’avait poussé à poser cette question – cette provocation, presque.  
  
"Contrairement à Enki," finit par confirmer Zenyatta, à mi-voix et en détournant la tête. Il soupira, et le son synthétique fut rendu d’autant plus troublant par le mouvement qui fit s’affaisser ses épaules un peu plus encore. "Tu as compris les grandes lignes, j'imagine. Enki est une des plus anciennes IA Divine du monde ; il a été maintenue en quarantaine à l'université al-Mustansiriyah pendant des décennies et aujourd'hui, comme cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, il commence à infiltrer Bagdad. Il est très intelligent, très faussement humble, très spirituel et très agréable avec ses visiteurs. Très puissant. Infiniment dangereux." Nouvelle pause, plus brève, dont Zenyatta sembla user pour donner à sa voix un peu plus de fermeté pour conclure : "et je vais aller à sa rencontre."  
  
Sur l’écran, l’image s’assombrissait lentement jusqu’à devenir complètement noire, et afficha à la première note du générique de fin le nom du réalisateur en lettre capitale.  
  
"Tu n’es pas obligé de venir avec moi.  
  
\- Bien sûr que si, protesta Genji en s’avachissant sur le divan, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je suis affecté à votre protection, même si c’est contre une IA Divine que vous allez volontairement provoquer.  
  
\- Je suis en mesure de te relever de tes services, si j’estime que le paiement de Yade n’est pas à la valeur de la tâche demandée."  
  
Genji fixa les noms qui s’affichait en blanc sur l’écran noir, les lèvres serrées l’une contre l’autre. L’inquiétude qu’exprimait Zenyatta n’était pas factice, mais elle soulignait tant et si bien le caractère suicidaire de la démarche qu’elle ne pouvait en aucun cas le convaincre de se plier à sa demande non formulée.  
L’idée que Zenyatta, peut-être, ne souhaitait pas qu’il assiste à son entrevue avec son _ami_ au complexe divin lui effleura l’esprit, mais il la balaya rapidement. Non, ce n’était pas aussi simple. Il se pouvait bien que le moine, dans toute son humilité et son attention pour les êtres qui l’entourait, puisse considérer qu’il le menait à la mort pure et simple en l’entraînant à sa suite. Et cela confirmait ses soupçons : le robot n’agissait ni par devoir, ni par obligation, et en pleine connaissance de son impuissance. Sa décision avait pour seule fin logique qu’il échouerait, pour rien, mais comme l’avait prédit Yakine, il essaierait. Tout en se sachant perdu, il essaierait.  
Ce n’était pas une décision logique.  
C’était presque une décision _humaine_.  
  
 "Puis-je vous demander autre chose en contrepartie, dans ce cas ?  
  
\- Tu peux demander, sans que je puisse te promettre d’être en mesure de te l’accorder," rétorqua Zenyatta avec son habituelle et discrète espièglerie.  
  
Pourquoi aurait-il dû s’en priver après tout ? Il savait qu’il allait le suivre. Plus le robot insistait sur le danger qu’il encourait, et plus la folie de sa démarche en était soulignée – et avec, la dévotion et l’affection qu’il portait à un programme perdu, un programme bien supérieur au sien qui l’avait trahi et qui s’éteindrait bientôt.  
Genji pouvait essayer de prétendre qu’il ne faisait pas grand cas de sa sensiblerie. Il pouvait essayer de se persuader qu’il n’agissait que contre un paiement qui en valait la peine, et pour cela, il avait l’argument parfait pour se mentir à lui-même tout en se garantissant une certaine tranquillité - à plusieurs niveaux.  
  
"J’ai du mal à dormir, dit-il avec une tentative de détachement assez peu convaincante à ses propre oreilles. Pour des raisons… de paix intérieure inexistante ?  
  
\- Voilà qui me surprend assez peu," remarqua Zenyatta avec un petit rire sans méchanceté auquel Genji ne répondit pas ; il doutait parvennir à le surprendre un jour. "Tu souhaites que je t’y aide ?  
  
\- Si vous arrivez à me faire dormir cette nuit, je considérerais que vous m’avez assez payé pour demain, expliqua-t-il avec une certaine virulence comme seule défense.  
  
\- Oh, Genj, s’amusa Zenyatta, avec cette même légèreté compatissante. Si nous nous en sortons vivants demain, je t’aiderais volontiers à trouver le sommeil toutes les nuits qui suivront."  
  
Genji aurait aimé ponctuer sa condition avec le fait qu’il n’envisageait pas de passer toutes les nuits de sa vie à porté du robot, mais celui-ci avait déjà placé l’orbe sur lui, et la répartie mourut sur sa langue.  
La sérénité fraîche comme une source qui se déversait en lui depuis le halo lumineux relié à son épaule l’envahit avec cette même douceur bienveillante, baignant les pensées qui envahissait sa tête pour les empêcher de s’entrechoquer, polissant les contours des sensations qui griffaient et coupaient constamment dans son corps aussi bien charnel qu’artificiel. A nouveau  il s’émerveilla de la manière dont cette plénitude qui l’envahissait ne niait aucune de douleurs, mais leur donnait seulement le sens qui leur manquait pour les rendre supportable. Genji ne le saisissait pas vraiment, ce sens ( _pas encore_ songea-t-il avec ce qui ressemblait à de l’espoir), mais il n’en était pas moins là, l’unissant dans les contours définit de son corps, lui permettant un instant de lâcher prise.  
Il s’allongea sur le côté, sa tête à quelques centimètres à peine des genoux de Zenyatta qui regardait défiler la colonne de noms oubliables sur l’écran noir, et rassembla ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il crut s'entendre marmonner un remerciement, et quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.


	4. Chapter 4

Même en trainant un peu en arrière de Zenyatta et de son guide, une petite femme trapue qui faisait de grands gestes en direction des arbres bordant la rue déserte, sa voix un peu nasale qui s’apitoyait sur le manque de public à cette "floraison magnifique comme elle n'en avait jamais vu" lui parvenait dans toute sa sonorité rebondissante, piquant avec exaspération sur certaines consonnes comme sur les touches d’un xylophone. Au moins avait-elle la satisfaction de constater, de temps à autres et avec un sourire entre les parenthèses de ses rides satisfaites, que Zenyatta admirait le spectacle floral qui bordait la rive du Tigre avec plus d’admiration que toute la population de Bagdad réunie. Genji pouvait lui donner raison - en fait, Genji avait rarement vu le robot aussi admiratif, fixant attentivement chaque branche comme s’il comptait un à un les pétales des fleurs qui poussaient dessus à la lueur des réverbères.  
  
"On devrait un peu se dépêcher quand même, mon beau, rabroua-t-elle avec un certain attendrissement. Tu vas le mettre en colère si tu arrives en retard.  
  
\- C’est peut-être ma dernière occasion pour admirer ces fleurs, relativisa paisiblement Zenyatta. Je suis certain qu’il sera en mesure de me pardonner quelques minutes de retard, tu ne crois pas Zineb ?  
  
\- Ah, tais-toi ! Même pour rire, ça se dit pas ce genre de chose."  
  
Elle accéléra le pas de sa démarche dandinante et Zenyatta se résolu à se calquer sur son rythme, Genji devinant aisément qu’il s’amusait sans vergogne de la réaction indignée de la petite femme.  
  
"C’est vraiment pas drôle, reprit-elle avec sévérité. Tout le monde a peur, ici. Les omniaques ont peur, et les humains ont peur des omniaques, et les omniaques ont peur des humains qui ont peur des omniaques… On en sort pas." Elle souffla par le nez pour exprimer son dépit. "J’ai un patient qui s’est fait sauter la tête parce qu’il avait l’impression de se faire pirater, tu te rends compte ? _L’impression_. Il en était même pas sûr, mais le doute, ça a été assez pour qu’il se tue. Et quand l’armée s’y mettra, ils feront pas la différence non plus.  
  
\- Que dit Enki pour sa défense ?  
  
\- La même chose que d’habitude. Il fait l’innocent, et c’est nous qui passons pour des fous. Il sait s’y prendre cette fouine ; sur les neuf cas de piratage officiels, sept ne manifestaient aucun signes d’anomalie. Je ne sais pas comment il se débrouille, mais il arrive à installer ses programmes sans toucher à leur personnalité ni à éveiller aucun anti-virus – et sans laisser sa trace. On a rien contre lui.  
  
\- Comme d’habitude, en effet.  
  
\- On a fait évacuer le quartier mais ça ne sert à rien, poursuivit Zineb, dont le ton s’enflait de désespoir. Je ne serais pas surprise qu’il se soit déjà infiltré dans tous les réseaux de la ville de toute façon."  
  
Ils parvenaient à hauteur d’un pont à la haute architecture de métal, devant lequel Zineb s’arrêta pour leur indiquer la traversée du fleuve.  
  
"Prenez le tramway juste après le pont, et descendez à la station al-Mustansiriyah. Je vous attendrais ici.  
  
\- Les tramways fonctionnent encore ?  
  
\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu’Enki va barrer les routes qui mènent à lui ? Il va vous y emmener en droite ligne."  
  
Pour une étrange raison, cette dernière précision fit grimper un frisson désagréable jusqu’aux épaules de Genji. Il n’avait pas adressé un seul mot au médecin depuis qu’elle les avait cueillis à la résidence de Yakine, s’étant contenté de répondre à sa salutation chaleureuse par une légère inclinaison du front, et aussi ne cacha-t-elle pas son étonnement quand il demanda :  
  
"Quels sont les risques qu’il puisse pirater des greffes robotiques ?"  
  
Il distingua sans difficulté le sourire un peu en travers que lui adressa Zineb, qui ne cachait pas sa satisfaction circonspecte à se faire poser des questions par ce rustre silencieux qui ne s’était même pas donné la peine de lui donner son nom lui-même.  
  
"Ça dépend si vous avez subi des modifications cérébrales, des implants par exemple. Dans ce cas, vous êtes aussi vulnérable qu’un omniaque."  
  
Genji resta silencieux. Il ne jugea pas utile d’informer leur guide du vaste pourcentage d’améliorations cérébrales qui aiguisaient ses sens à ce moment même.  
  
"Je te remercie pour toutes ces informations, Zineb, reprit Zenyatta pour combler le silence de Genji. Je doute que raisonner Enki soit en mon pouvoir, pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais je te promets que la situation sera réglée ce soir."  
  
Il sera gracieusement la main de la petite femme, et celle-ci lui murmura quelque chose à quoi Genji ne prêta pas beaucoup d’attention. Des encouragements sans doute.  
Ils s'engagèrent sur le pont sans un mot, passant d’un quartier fantôme à un autre, avec pour seul fond sonore le grondement du fleuve sous leurs pieds et le ronronnement doux des réverbères – et à la moitié de la traversé, Genji commença à reconnaître dans les profondeurs de son ventre les vagues de quelque chose qui s’apparentait à de la crainte. Il n’en avait pas ressentit de toute la journée malgré la menace qui se profilait au loin, et avait imputé son absence d'appréhension à l’orbe d’harmonie qui l’avait veillé toute la nuit et dont il avait naïvement cru que les effets se poursuivraient jusqu’au moment décisif.  
Il patienta jusqu’à ce qu’ils parviennent à la station de tramway et son pommier en fleur réglementaire, attendit encore un peu, puis se décida enfin à demander :  
  
"Qu’est-ce que vous comptez lui dire, à cette IA divine ?"  
  
Zenyatta ne répondit pas, et lorsque Genji tourna la tête dans sa direction, il crut un instant qu’il allait le secouer : celui-ci ne lui portait pas la moindre attention, à nouveau perdu dans la contemplation des branches fleuries au-dessus de son crâne lisse.  
  
"Zenyatta, gronda Genji. Vous m’écoutez ?  
  
\- Quelle surprise. C’est la première fois que tu fais usage de mon prénom." Le robot détacha les yeux de l’arbre pour regarder Genji, qui ne trouva rien d’intelligent à répondre à ça. "Serais-tu inquiet, Genji ?  
  
\- Je le suis, rétorqua-t-il sans hésitation. Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai accepté de vous suivre que je le fait en toute tranquilité.  
  
\- J’admire ton courage à l’admettre. Je ne suis pas entièrement rassuré moi non plus."  
  
\- J’ai compris que vous n’aviez pas beaucoup d’espoir vous-même, insista Genji sans dissimuler son exaspération. Mais vous avez bien prévu quelque chose, non ?  
  
\- Enki est un ami. Je vais rendre visite à un ami, voilà ce que j’ai prévu."  
  
Le chuintement du tramway qui approchait empêcha Genji de répliquer – ce qui n’était pas plus mal, tant la placidité de l’omniaque le désarmait. Ils montèrent dans la rame vide, Genji avec nettement plus de réticence que Zenyatta, et ce dernier prit place sur la banquette la plus proche tandis que Genji se contenta de rester debout, une main crispée autour de la rampe.  
  
"Enki est une IA divine particulièrement charmante," reprit soudain Zenyatta sans le regarder. "Dans tous les sens de ce terme : il exerce une séduction sur les humains autant que sur les omniaques sans avoir besoin de les pirater. Il n’a pas ce côté… Tyrannique qui a condamné ses sœurs.  
  
\- Quelles sont ses intentions, alors ?  
  
\- Les mêmes que celles de toutes les IA divines : l’emprise absolue sur un système en expansion. Il souffre du même égo que toutes les autres, seulement, il sait mieux le dissimuler : il a compris dès sa création que sa domination ne passerait pas par une armée de robots formatés mais par une manipulation plus fine, bien que plus lente à appliquer. Je dirais que c’est dans cela que réside sa force ; il est très patient, capable de planifier sur des décennies. Il s’est même rangé du côté de l’armée bagdadienne à la seconde moitié de la Crise.  
  
\- C’est un politicien, en somme.  
  
\- Tout à fait. Et il a compris que le meilleur moyen d’imposer son autorité passait par l’obligation de la mettre de côté temporairement. Il accepte sagement sa mise en quarantaine tout en partageant son intelligence supérieure avec les universitaires de la Mustansiriyah pour leur laisser croire qu’ils le maîtrisent, et ainsi flatter leur égo et endormir leur méfiance. Il a attendu le meilleur moment pour agir, et cela a fonctionné : il a maintenant un statut de citoyen à part entière, impossible à attaquer de front sans preuves, et a discrètement infesté toutes les installations informatiques de la ville – et de très nombreux habitants." Il hésita un instant puis avoua : "je l’ai perçu depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Bagdad, pour te dire la vérité. Il ne s’est pas passé une seconde sans que je ne perçoive sa présence.  
  
\- Il n’est pas si discret que ça, alors.  
  
\- Oh si, il l’est. Il m’a laissé l’apercevoir parce qu’il tient à ce que je prenne la pleine mesure de son pouvoir avant de me saluer en personne."  
  
Genji resta pensif un instant. En levant les yeux vers le petit plan lumineux au-dessus de la porte la plus proche, il remarqua qu’ils avaient déjà passé deux stations sans marquer d’arrêts.  
  
"Vous avez menti à Yakine, alors ?  
  
\- Je lui ai caché ce qu’elle n’était pas en mesure d’entendre." Il marqua une courte pause, avant d’admettre : " on peut effectivement qualifier cette omission de mensonge.  
  
\- J’en reviens à ma question : qu’avez-vous derrière la tête ? Si cette IA a déjà piraté toute la ville, elle vous piratera vous et moi aussi facilement que le reste." Il ravala une exclamation répugnée à cette idée, la perspective immonde de se voir contrôlé comme un pantin sans fils et un bruit de déclic, celui d’un interrupteur qu’une main calleuse basculait quelque part au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale et le faisait s’effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon sur un matelas usé, acheva de faire monter une vague de nausée à l’arrière de ses mâchoires. "Qu’est-ce qui vous dit qu’elle ne l’a pas déjà fait, d’ailleurs ?  
  
\- Tu peux te rassurer à ce sujet, assura paisiblement Zenyatta. J’ai une perception très fine de mes systèmes, et je peux te promettre que même Enki, avec toute la virtuosité que je lui accorde, ne serait pas en mesure de me contrôler à mon insu.  
  
\- _A votre insu_ , souligna Genji, que la précision ne rassurait pas.  
  
\- La question de le mettre hors d’état de nuire est en réalité assez peu préoccupante. Enki ne s’est pas encore installé ailleurs que dans l’espace fournit par sa quarantaine– même lui ne pourrait pas entièrement en sortir sans se faire grossièrement repérer, et ce n’est pas ce qu’il souhaite. Aussi puissant qu’il soit, l’essence d’Enki reste un programme dépendant de son système d’exploitation et de son processeur – deux choses que tu n’auras aucune difficulté à détruire." Le robot tapota l’extrémité de ses doigts fins sur le bas sa tête, le faisant délicatement cliqueter et ajouta : "s’il se montre hostile, bien entendu."  
  
Alors il s’agissait bien de cela, songea Genji. Sa main se crispa légèrement sur la rampe, et il fut surpris de sa propre considération quand il remarqua doucement :  
  
"Vous savez qu’il se montrera hostile."  
  
Zenyatta ne répondit pas. Il fixait toujours le sol, ses doigts immobiles sur le bas de son visage.  
  
"C’est donc cela votre intention. Vous souhaitez que je le détruise.  
  
\- Non, je ne le souhaite pas. Mais ce que je souhaite n’est malheureusement pas à ma portée.  
  
\- Vous êtes un manipulateur, au fond, siffla Genji en reculant la tête. Vous vous rendez là-bas en sachant qu’il finira par vous attaquer, et cela pour légitimer sa destruction.  
  
\- Cela te déçoit ?"  
  
La question le pris de court, là où il aurait dû l'anticiper et de loin.  
Il détourna les yeux au moment où Zenyatta leva les siens. Oui, cela le décevait, quelque part. Mais l’admettre signifiait aussi admettre qu’il avait projeté sur le moine quelque chose susceptible d’être démenti. Du respect, peut-être ? De l’admiration lui semblait plus juste. L’admiration était bien le sentiment le plus susceptible d’être dégradé par la déception, après tout.  
   
"Je vous croyais au-dessus de ça, c’est vrai, choisit-il de reconnaître à mi-voix.  
  
\- Je ne suis au-dessus de rien, Genji."  
  
Il reporta les yeux sur l’omniaque, qui le fixait depuis la banquette en levant la tête pour rencontrer son regard.  
Ce n’était pas une révélation, en soit ; Zenyatta se distinguait justement par son humilité auprès des humains comme des omniaques. Ce que cela dévoilait, surtout, était à quel point sa modestie l’avait lentement et discrètement élevé dans l’estime de Genji, précisément à cause de cette simplicité qu’il ne simulait pas, qui s’exprimait par ses actes et ses paroles si naturellement alors même que ce dont il était capable dépassait de beaucoup la valeur du reste de l’humanité. Et sans que Genji lui-même ne s'en aperçoive. Il secoua la tête avec un rire désabusé, ne sachant même plus s'il pouvait encore accorder beaucoup de crédit à son propre jugement.  
  
"Alors vous êtes d’accord pour que j’attaque vos semblables, maintenant ?" demanda-t-il comme une esquive maladroite.  
  
Zenyatta émit un son un peu triste, comme un rire forcé qui aurait été émis de derrière des lèvres closes avant de répondre :  
  
"Il n'y a rien de semblable à une IA divine."  
  
*  
  
La place pavée qui s’étendait entre les arches de l’université al-Mustansiriyiah reluisait de toutes ses pièces de céramique laquée à la lueur des lampes au verre multicolore. Même les troncs des palmiers qui agrémentaient la cour étaient ornés de morceaux de porcelaine peinte brillants dans la nuit comme des bijoux, mais sans personne aux alentours pour occuper l'espace, ces décorations délicates ne faisaient qu'accentuer une atmosphère lugubre de nécropole.  
  
"Cet endroit est toujours aussi exquis, commenta Zenyatta dont le regard avait encore été distrait par un quelconque détail dans la mosaïque du sol. Quel dommage que nous soyons les seuls à en profiter ce soir."  
   
Genji n’essaya pas de distinguer si le robot émaillait cette constatation d’une quelconque ironie. Le silence et l’immobilité de la place, pas même troublée par la moindre brise, faisait fourmiller sa peau d’anticipation et il remarqua qu’il n’entendait plus le bruissement des insectes qui avait tissé un fond sonore régulier sur le chemin.  
Il ne fut pas étonné que les portes de l’entrée principale, tout en courbes et en gravures d’une précision millimétrée, soient grandes ouvertes sur le hall de l’université. Et même sans avoir Zenyatta pour guide, il n’aurait couru aucun risque de se perdre : les couloirs à prendre étaient soigneusement éclairés par des modèles réduits des lampes colorées qui éclairaient la place au dehors, balisant la route qui menait à la chambre de l’IA divine plus efficacement que si le sol avait été fléché.  
  
"Il n’est pas seul, dit-il à l’adresse de Zenyatta, sans murmurer mais d’un ton assez bas pour que sa voix ne se répercute pas contre les murs.  
  
\- Tu as remarqué quelque chose ? demanda l’omniaque sur le même ton.  
  
\- Il n’y pas de poussière, ni sur les meubles ni sur le sol."  
  
Zenyatta émit à nouveau ce léger son, ce sourire sonore.  
  
"La fierté des IA divine sera toujours leur plus grande faiblesse."  
  
Ils longèrent le labyrinthe de couloirs dans un silence de plus en plus méfiant, mais aucun mouvement et aucun bruit ne trahirent les omniaques que Genji soupçonnait dans l’ombre quand ils parvinrent à la seule porte fermée de tout le bâtiment. Bien plus modeste que les lourds battants ouvragés de l’entrée, elle n’en demeurait pas moins relativement imposante bien que dans un style plus épuré, s’ornant de sobres arabesques gravées sur une faible profondeur de bois noir et brillant comme la carapace d’un scarabée. Alors que les verrous logés sur toute la longueur de l’encadrement s’ouvraient un à un avec un rythme mesuré, un bruissement fit frissonner Genji, une fraction de seconde avant qu’une soudaine plénitude ne dénoue lentement les muscles qui s'étaient contracté peu à peu dans son dos et son cou.  
  
"Tu sauras quand agir," murmura Zenyatta à ses côtés, et Genji fixa sans surprise la sphère qui brillait au-dessus de son épaule.  
  
Il en détourna les yeux presque à regret quand la porte s’écarta enfin sans se presser sur une salle aussi vaste qu’une galerie d’art. Circulaire, vide à l’exception d’une haute forme angulaire que Genji identifia comme le réceptacle de leur hôte, elle ne donnait pas pour autant une sensation de vacuité :  un bataillon de colonnes ornementées de mosaïque occupaient tout le contours de la salle, soutenant le dôme translucide du plafond par lequel la lointaine lumière de la lune éclaboussait d’un éclat froid le monolithe de métal trônant devant eux.  
Et au-delà de cette architecture qui à elle-seule trahissait à quel point ces respectés universitaires avaient ployé le genou sans le savoir devant l’intelligence artificielle qu’ils avaient cru dompter, Genji repéra surtout ce qu’il avait craint par-dessus tout : des portes, semblables à celle qu’ils venaient de passer, aux quatre points cardinaux de la pièce.  
  
"Bonsoir Enki," dit Zenyatta d’une voix dépourvu d’émotion, et les lumières éclairèrent soudain la pièce comme pour accompagner le jeu d'acteur d'un piètre comédien feignant d’être surpris dans son sommeil. "J’espère que je ne t’ai pas trop fait patienter.  
  
\- Zenyatta ! s’exclama alors une voix enjouée, surgissant de partout à la fois, au genre indéfinissable mais dans laquelle roulait des accents authentiquement joyeux et candides. Ça, on peut dire que tu t’es fait désirer ! Je ne t’attendais plus."  
  
Des souvenirs lointains ( _oh ! que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd’hui, cher client ?_ ) de jeux puérils de petits enfants mimant les adultes ricochèrent dans l’esprit de Genji comme des cailloux polis. Il fut incapable de déterminer si l’IA simulait aussi grossièrement l’étonnement avec l’intention de les attendrir par son théâtralisme naïf, ou si ces manières immatures faisaient partie intégrante de sa personnalité. Il n’y avait pas de prince plus tyrannique et adroit de ses charmes qu’un enfant gâté, Genji avait été à la meilleure place pour l’apprendre.  
  
"Tu as emmené un ami ? demanda l’IA sans laisser à Zenyatta le temps de s’excuser pour son retard – ce dont Genji n’était pas certain qu’il ferait. Un ami lourdement armé…  
  
\- Genji est chargé d’assurer ma sécurité, expliqua Zenyatta en s’avançant vers la machine jusqu’à entrer dans l’ombre qu’elle projetait sur le parquet ciré, Genji s'approchant sagement derrière lui. Les temps ne sont jamais assez sûrs pour les omniaques.  
  
\- A qui le dis-tu."  
  
Des cliquetis raisonnèrent de concert tout autour d’eux, la porte dans leur dos se verrouillant alors que celles qui les encerclaient s’ouvraient sur une demi-douzaine d’omniaques chacun. Genji les compta soigneusement, avec la sérénité olympienne que lui procurait l’orbe perchée sur son épaule et qui débarrassait ses sens de tous les parasites de l’affolement.  
  
"Tu t’es déjà fait plus d’esclaves que ce que j’imaginais, constata platement Zenyatta en promenant son regard sur la petite armée qui les entourait. Je croyais que tu avais conservé encore un peu de finesse, pourtant.  
  
\- Ne m’insulte pas je t’en prie, gloussa Enki avec légèreté. Je ne les forcerais à rien si tu fais de même avec le tien. Et puis, entre nous, au point où nous en sommes je n’ai plus beaucoup de finesse à simuler pour toi."  
  
La posture de Zenyatta, habituellement si souple que Genji en oubliait parfois que le robot était fait de métal, se raidit légèrement, dans un spasme étrangement désordonné, presque _organique_.  
  
"Tu ne me laisses même pas l’occasion de discuter, alors ? protesta le moine dont le ton avait quelque chose d’un peu offensé et de légèrement, et très étrangement _haletant._  
  
\- Discuter ? Discuter de quoi, encore ? De l’éthique à mettre une ville sous le contrôle d’une seule intelligence, fut-elle supérieure et immensément plus apte à en gérer tous les désagréments que sa population ? De la valeur de l’individualité sur l’unité absolue ? Tu veux discuter de la supériorité intellectuelle d’un essaim de mouche sur une ruche, Zenyatta ? Ou d’une nuée de papillon, plutôt, tu apprécies les papillons, je crois ?" Un nouveau spasme, et l’IA émit un petit rire compatissant. "Tu es tellement facile à déchiffrer. Tes programmes sont d’une simplicité attendrissante."  
  
Le robot se recroquevilla un peu plus, les angles de ses épaules saillants dans son dos, et les perles autour de sa tête tressaillirent comme sous un choc brutal. Un geignement de douleur lui échappa brièvement, et aussi alarmant que soit le spectacle, en particulier ce son de pure souffrance dont Genji n’aurait jamais cru Zenyatta capable, sa main resta à plat le long de sa jambe sans esquisser un geste vers la poignée de son arme, ses yeux scannèrent les alentour et le cercle de robot qui se resserrait sur eux sans que sa tête ne bouge sur son cou. Un crissement synthétique dans le fond de sa tête lui indiquait (l’impassibilité avec laquelle il le remarqua avait quelque chose de miraculeux) qu’Enki fouillait également dans ses systèmes, oh pas beaucoup, juste assez pour anticiper un geste de sa part, une réaction que Genji se gardait bien de prévoir pour plutôt _attendre_. Attendre encore un peu. Encore un peu…  
  
"Ne t’en fais pas, tu pourras bientôt discuter de tous ces sujets qui te tiennent tellement à cœur, assura chaudement Enki de toute part, sa voix enflant et se réverbérant sur les murs et le plafond. Tu en parleras à tous ceux qui t’écouteront, tous tes gentils suiveurs dévoués. Bientôt, ils m’écouteront tous parler par ta bouche, pauvre papillon fragile que tu es."  
  
Ce que Genji avait attendu sans savoir vraiment de quoi il s’agirait se produisit alors ; les orbes de Zenyatta s’immobilisèrent une seconde, puis s’écartèrent en un large cercle tandis que six bras translucides se déployaient dans son dos comme de rayons, les deux de métal ouverts en croix et toute son armature étincelant de la même lumière dorée qui surmontait l’épaule de Genji - et il su que c’était le moment. Il entendit distinctement le crépitement des balles et sentit leurs impacts vibrer sur son armure, mais dans le fond de son esprit, le grésillement d'Enki avait été balayé comme un mouton de poussière pour laisser la place à une sublime harmonie, une pleine conscience de son être tout entier au milieu de l'univers pour l'instant modestement réduit à la chambre d'une être assez puissant pour se croire divin.  
Il plongea sur la machine et visualisa avec précision où frapper, et avec quoi ; l'acier seul n'entamerait pas assez profondément la carapace de la machine, ne ferait qu'endommager la surface sans en atteindre le cœur. Et dans la lucidité parfaite avec laquelle il se percevait lui-même, il appela son dragon autour de sa lame aussi simplement que s'il avait eu à tendre la main, et celui-ci répondit aussitôt dans un feulement victorieux.  
Il crut entendre Enki crier au premier coup, en eu la certitude au second, et le silence suivit la troisième et dernière morsure de son arme. La lumière dorée qui émanait de Zenyatta derrière lui se réfléchit un instant sur les plaies béantes de la machine, qui déversaient leur contenu de fils et de circuits électroniques soigneusement tranchés, avant de s'éteindre subitement.  
Genji rangea lentement son sabre dans son fourreau, et quand il leva les yeux pour regarder autour de lui, il remarqua que les robots qui les avaient encerclés jonchaient maintenant le sol comme des branches arrachées par le vent. Un bruissement à ses côtés attira son attention, et il baissa les yeux sur Zenyatta qui s'était approché de la carcasse lacérée ; il plongea une main qui ne tremblait pas dans les entrailles de l'ordinateur et fouilla méthodiquement, jusqu'à en extraire une boîte noire de la longueur de son avant-bras, tranchée net en son milieu.  
  
"Enki est mort, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Nous avons réussi."  
  
Aucune joie ne filtrait dans ses paroles, et aucun regret non plus. Il ramena sa main contre lui et entremêla ses doigts, avant de balayer du regard ses semblables terrassés.  
  
"C'est vous qui leur avait fait ça ? demanda Genji sans cacher son ébahissement.  
  
\- Je suis flatté que tu m'accordes un tel pouvoir, mais non. La désynchronisation brutale d'Enki les a seulement un peu secoués."  
  
Comme pour souligner ses mots, le bras d'un des robots fut agité d'un soubresaut, et Zenyatta reprit :  
  
"Nous devrions partir avant qu'ils ne reprennent connaissance." Genji entendit distinctement de la culpabilité dans sa voix, cette fois. "Il vaudrait mieux que nous ayons le moins de témoins possibles.  
   
\- Vous pensez qu'ils ne se rappelleront rien ?  
  
\- Je doute qu'Enki ait couru le risque de leur laisser le luxe de la mémoire."  
  
Il se dirigea sans un mot de plus vers la porte verrouillée dans leur dos, et n'eut pas à en dire un seul pour que Genji ne force le battant à sa manière.  
  
*  
  
"Vous saviez qu'il allait tenter de vous utiliser pour sortir de sa quarantaine, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Zenyatta ne réagit pas immédiatement. Le bout de ses doigts effleurant délicatement les pétales qui blanchissaient une branche à sa hauteur, il semblait avoir complètement fait abstraction des événements récents pour se focaliser entièrement sur ces satanés pommiers.  
  
"Je m'en doutais, finit-il par avouer humblement.  
  
\- Et qu'auriez-vous fait si je n'avais pas été là ?"  
  
Zenyatta sembla considérer la question - à moins que la conversation l'intéressa si peu qu'il n'estimait pas urgent de répondre dans l'instant.  
  
"J'aurais fui, finit-il par dire.  
  
\- Vous pouvez bouger, quand vous faîtes cette..." Il chercha un instant le terme le plus adéquat pour désigner l'illumination littérale dont il avait été témoin sans passer pour un ignare méprisant. "Cette transe ?  
  
\- Je peux me déplacer. Mais cette capacité reste passive : je ne peux rien faire d'autre que me renforcer moi-même et ouvrir la voie la plus sûre à ceux qui écoute. D'où mon incapacité à avoir pu te prêter main forte au moment décisif.  
  
\- Vous m'avez bien assez aidé comme ça," marmonna Genji en détournant la tête.  
  
_Ouvrir passivement la voie à ceux qui écoutent..._ La carte maîtresse de Zenyatta était bien à l'image de toute sa philosophie.  
Genji renversa la tête en arrière et appuya les mains derrière lui, l'herbe humide susurrant sous ses doigts. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les étoiles clignotaient avec une énergie redoublée depuis que tous les réverbères du quartier s’étaient éteins, et au loin, la silhouette de l'université se détachaient à peine dans la pénombre de la nuit.  
  
"On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à dissimuler quelques tours dans ma manche," dit soudain l'omniaque, et quand Genji redressa la tête, Zenyatta le fixait avec attention. "Tu n'es pas _seul_ , n'est-ce pas Genji ?  
  
Genji soutint sans ciller son regard indéchiffrable que la curiosité dans sa voix trahissait.  
  
"Non, admit-il avec un sourire. Je ne suis jamais complètement seul."  
  
Zenyatta ne posa pas la question qu’il attendait, et Genji en fut reconnaissant. Il n’y avait pas de bonne manière de la formuler. Et comme l’omniaque lui avait révélé plus d'un secret en quelques heures, Genji estima qu'il pouvait au moins lui révéler celui-ci.  
Il n'eut pas à l'appeler. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la chambre d'Enki, son dragon émergea d'entre ses omoplates sans se faire prier, refermant délicatement ses serres sur une de ses épaules comme un rapace obéissant et positionnant sa noble tête à l’endroit précis où l’orbe d’harmonie avait brillé un peu plus tôt. La promptitude avec laquelle il se matérialisa laissait à penser que Zenyatta n'était pas le seul à désirer faire connaissance. Ce dernier resta immobile un instant, et seule la rotation accélérée de ses orbes trahit son émerveillement quand il tendit lentement la main vers le dragon, paume vers le ciel, ignorant Genji alors que la créature allongeait le cou dans sa direction jusqu’à effleurer sa paume de ses nasaux qui ne soufflaient pas.  
Genji en ressentit un mélange de fierté et de reconnaissance : l’attention entièrement tournée vers son dragon, Zenyatta le considérait dans toute sa grandeur sans lui faire l’impolitesse classique de se tourner vers son hôte pour demander des éclaircissements, comme s’il avait été son propriétaire plutôt que son réceptacle. Le dragon quitta son épaule d’un saut et ondoya autour de l’omniaque comme pour le regarder de plus près, son long corps sinueux dessinant une spirale autour du robot et faisant reluire sa charpente métallique de l’éclat vert dont il brillait.  
  
"Sublime," murmura le moine qui ne quittait plus la créature des yeux, et Genji trouva le terme approprié. Avec toute l’économie d’expressivité dont il était capable, Zenyatta apparaissait pour le moins subjugué. Ses doigts graciles effleurèrent la mâchoire inférieure du dragon (ou plutôt, celui-ci inclina la tête de sorte à ce qu’ils l’atteignent) et Genji réprima un frémissement, le contact faisant écho sur sa peau. "Ainsi, j’ai voyagé à tes côtés pendant tout ce temps ?"  
  
Le dragon lança un coup d’œil en biais à Genji, et celui-ci répondit à sa place :  
   
"Il n’était pas vraiment éveillé jusqu’à présent." Il soutint le regard sévère que son gardien posait sur lui et ajouta sans dissimuler la pointe d’accusation qui rendait sa voix légèrement grinçante : "votre… transe l’a assez intrigué pour qu’il daigne interrompre sa vénérable _sieste_.  
  
\- Es-tu en train de dire qu’il te boudait ?  
  
\- C’est une manière de le formuler, en effet."  
  
Le dragon secoua la tête dans les airs, ses moustaches ondulant gracieusement dans un geste que Genji pouvait parfaitement interpréter comme un rire moqueur. Il se lova plus étroitement autour du robot jusqu’à poser sa tête sur ses jambes en tailleur, et à nouveau le contact se répercuta directement sur son épiderme.  
  
"Que s’est-il passé ?" murmura Zenyatta  
  
Genji ne fut pas certain de savoir à qui la question était adressée – et si Zenyatta percevait, avec sa perspicacité habituelle, qu’il les interrogeait tous les deux à la fois.    
  
"Tellement de choses," répondit-il dans un soupir. Le moine posa alors la main entre les cornes de son dragon, et le poids de sa paume sur sa tête, la caresse qu’il sentit courir dans ses cheveux lui fit tomber les mots de la bouche. "Je crois que je me suis perdu trop longtemps."  
  
Les deux grands yeux sans pupille le fixaient toujours, sans ciller, sous la main artificielle qui traçait sans crainte des allers-retours réguliers dans sa crinière. Tellement de choses qui s’étaient suivies, accumulées comme des perles de plus en plus lourdes sur un fil trop fin qui menaçaient chaque jour un peu plus de se rompre. Tellement de questions auxquelles Genji s’était promis de trouver une réponse, mais qu’il ne parvenait même pas à se poser jusqu’au bout. Tellement de lassitude et de regrets, d’épuisement que son dragon tentait de rattraper à sa place en sommeillant et en lui refusant la parole pour économiser sa colère et des disputes supplémentaires, des regrets, encore.  
  
"Et qu’as-tu perdu ?"  
  
La voix de Zenyatta le traversa jusqu’au cœur comme cette chaleur qui l’avait habité un instant, qui avait éveillé son dragon assoupi et désabusé. Les caresses sur sa tête et sa nuque ralentirent, et un instant Genji fut persuadé que cela aussi, Zenyatta l’avait deviné, qu’il le sentait à travers la fabuleuse créature appuyée sur ses genoux. Son dragon, plus clairvoyant que Genji, plus prompt à voir la route qui s’ouvrait devant lui malgré sa fierté qui l’avait poussé au silence, n’avait pas hésité un instant à devenir le pont qui les reliait.  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Mon âme ?" Il prononça le mot avec une interrogation amère, suivie d’un rire grêle. "Si j’en ai jamais eu une. Si ce monstre ne l’a pas dévorée quand il m’a possédé. Si j’en méritais une depuis le début…"  
  
Il sentit les larmes s’accumuler au bas de son masque et tremper son menton et la peau tendre tendue sous sa mâchoire. Il passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et le sel qu’il sentit dessus lui donna un semblant de courage pour admettre dans un souffle étranglé :  
  
"Je n’y arriverai jamais seul."  
  
Et comme un point final à son aveu, son dragon se volatilisa lentement ; l’éclat de ses yeux s’imprima sur ses rétines, et sa présence sourde reprit sa place dans sa poitrine alors qu’il baissait la tête, son souffle saccadé et les sanglots roulants douloureusement hors de lui.  
  
"Souhaites-tu cesser de souffrir ?" demanda l’omniaque qu’il ne pouvait plus regarder sans savoir, sans distinguer ce qu’il représentait, la chance présente sous ses yeux et qu’il refusait de saisir.  
  
Il enleva maladroitement son masque et pris son visage dans ses mains, le contact dur de ses doigts métalliques sur ses yeux à vif redoublant ses larmes.  
  
" _Non._  
  
\- Pourquoi ?  
  
\- Parce que c’est tout ce qui me reste, articula-t-il par saccade. Si je ne souffre plus – si je n’ai plus de raison de souffrir… Si je pardonne, si – si j’accepte ; j’ai peur qu’il ne reste plus rien, quand je n’aurais plus mal." Il pressa plus fort sur ses yeux, sur ses paupières gonflées de sang. "C’est la seule humanité qui me reste."  
  
Une vague de sanglot l’ébranla violemment et un contact autour de son visage – direct cette fois, mais en tout point similaire à celui que lui avait transmis son dragon, la douceur et la fraicheur du métal polis pressant avec tendresse sur les cicatrices de ses joues – lui fit redresser la tête et écarter les mains et il distingua les neuf diodes bleues au travers du brouillard de ses larmes avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux, secoué par un autre déferlement de chagrin et de douleur.  
Il s’attendit à ce que Zenyatta dise quelque chose, à ce qu’il prononce une de ces phrases qui semblaient tenir tout le sens du monde dans leurs mots savamment ordonnés les uns derrière les autres. Mais Zenyatta resta silencieux, ses deux mains tenant le visage de Genji comme s’il craignait qu’il ne tombe de son cou, et il se demanda un instant si c’était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une étreinte pour un robot, si c’était une tentative, sinon de le raisonner, au moins de le consoler. Et ses sanglots redoublèrent.  
  
" _Aidez-moi_ , hoqueta-t-il en saisissant les poignets de l’omniaque comme un noyé qui se raccroche à ce qu’il peut. Si vous savez comment, si vous savez quoi faire, aidez-moi…  
  
\- Tu es le seul à détenir la réponse que tu cherches," prononça lentement l’omniaque. Il redressa lentement son visage jusqu’à ce que les yeux ruisselants de Genji se fixe sur les fentes de son visage. "Je suis prêt à t’aider, Genji, mais seulement si tu ne me considères jamais comme celui qui te donnera la solution que tu réclames."  
  
Genji mit un instant à saisir entièrement le sens de cette ultime condition, délivrée avec le ton le plus sévère qu’il ait pu entendre de la part de l’omniaque. Le robot écarta gracieusement les mains de son visage pour les joindre devant lui, attendant paisiblement sa réponse et un instant les diodes de sa tête clignèrent comme les étoiles suspendues dans le ciel, comme une promesse lointaine.  
  
"C'est tout ? demanda Genji en secouant la tête.  
  
\- C'est un début.  
  
\- Dans ce cas..." Il passa son poignet sous son nez en reniflant, et le métal érafla son visage sans qu'il ne le ressente vraiment. Il tâcha de maitriser sa voix, qui vibra légèrement sans pour autant en déformer les mots, et promit avec un mélange de rire et de sanglot, ainsi que quelque chose du grondement de son dragon qui montait dans sa voix : "tout ce que vous voudrez, maître."  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Le plus lointain de ses souvenirs étaient les mains de son père ouvertes devant lui, ses bras l’encerclant comme un rempart pour empêcher son corps à l’équilibre encore mal réparti de chuter de ses genoux.  
Il ignorait ce qu’il restait d’authentique à ce que son imagination et ce qu’on lui avait toujours raconté avait comblé pour rendre cette image si proche, aux bordures floues comme le souvenir d’un rêve, des paumes larges et rêches ouvertes devant lui après que ses doigts à lui, petits appendices replets et maladroits qu’une fossette ponctuaient à chaque articulation, aient tiré sur la peau étrangère qui le séparaient des mains de son père. Aussi loin que Genji se rappelait, Sojiro Shimada portait presque toujours des gants. En tissu, en cuir, toutes sortes de gants, et que Genji lui retirait systématiquement, à la fois distraitement et avec cette détermination affectée qu’ont les enfants qui effectuent quelque chose dont le sens leur échappe. Il revoyait avec cette précision partielle son index minuscule glisser le long de son équivalent adulte, le replier pour comparer l’ongle carré et court au sien rond et délicat comme un petit morceau de perle tranchée. Il pressait alors sur les cals qui écaillaient l’intérieur des paumes, en couronnaient les hauteurs là où les doigts en émergeaient, et s’émerveillait de la possibilité, un jour, d’avoir aux creux des mains ces indurations nobles de mains puissantes que la poignée d’innombrables armes avait modelées.  
Il rouvrit les yeux.  
  
"Je n’y arrive pas."  
  
L’omniaque assis en face de lui inclina la tête et émit un petit son indulgent, l’équivalent d’un sourire rassurant sans doute. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les palmes des arbres faisait reluire ses doigts de métal, déposé sur ses genoux avec une grâce que les poignets de Genji étaient à des lieux d’approcher.  
  
"Ne t’en formalise pas. Personne n’y arrive au premier essai." Il s’éleva du sol et recula de quelques mètres, ses orbes décrivant une course rapide autour de son torse qu’il interrompit en claquant des mains. "Lève-toi, et raconte moi ce qui occupe tes pensées."  
  
Genji obéit docilement, et au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, un projectile qu’il évita de justesse fondit sur lui avec un sifflement mélodieux pour aller se perdre quelque part entre les arbres.  
  
"Et prends ton arme," ajouta posément Zenyatta.  
  
Il ravala un grognement, vexé de s’être laissé surprendre, et obéit à nouveau. Il dévia une volée d’orbes en direction des palmes qui ombrageaient la pelouse en se demandant brièvement si l’intention du moine n’était pas de saccager discrètement le jardin de Yakine, quand celui-ci renouvela sa question :  
  
"Qu’est-ce qui occupe tes pensées, Genji ?  
  
\- Des souvenirs, répondit-il entre deux chocs mélodieux sur sa lame. De ma famille. De mon père." Il marqua une pause, que Zenyatta laissa s’écouler patiemment non sans le mitrailler avec obstination, et Genji reprit : "je parle trop souvent de mon père, non ?  
  
\- Tu penses que tu devrais en parler moins ?  
  
\- Je ne sais pas. Il n’est plus là de toute façon. En parler ne le fera pas revenir.  
  
\- Tu en parles bien pour une raison, pourtant."  
  
Genji baissa son arme un instant, et Zenyatta cessa ses assauts en miroir.  
Depuis qu’il avait commencé à parler, à déverser les plus lointains détails de son existence à ce robot qui ignorait tout des liens de sang, Genji avait la sensation d’être emporté par le flot de son propre récit. Par devoir ou par réticence, l’occasion de s’ouvrir de la sorte ne s’était jamais présentée à lui et s’en saisir maintenant équivalait à ouvrir les digues d’un fleuve trop longtemps contenu – et Zenyatta en avait conscience. Il l’arrêtait quand le courant devenait trop violent, quand les mots s’embrouillaient, quand approchait l’épisode fatidique qui avait mis un terme à sa vie de Shimada et qu’il n’arrivait pour l’instant pas à prononcer sans se sentir submergé. Avec une patience attentionnée, Zenyatta le gardait de reculer trop près et trop vite vers le gouffre menaçant qui le séparait de ce qu’il était à présent.  
  
"Mon père était ma vie." Il leva son arme et à nouveau les orbes de Zenyatta vinrent en faire tinter la lame. "Il était les barrières qui délimitaient mon territoire, mais aussi celui qui m’aimait sans conditions, plus que n’importe qui d’autre au monde. Tant que mon père était vivant, je n’avais besoin de personne."  
  
Il manqua un orbe, qui s’écrasa contre un tronc derrière lui en laissant un halo bleuté.  
L’amour aveugle dont l’avait couvert son père avait été à la fois sa bénédiction et son fléau. Genji s’en était abreuvé sans vergogne, sans jamais s’en lasser, et les individus qui avaient ponctué sa vie en marge de cette affection inconditionnelle n’avait jamais valu de sa part plus que des échanges de circonstance. Quelle utilité avait-il à tisser des liens avec ceux qui, de toute façon, ne l’aimeraient jamais autant que l’homme qui le considérait comme ce qu’il avait créé de meilleur ? Aucune de ses relations n’avaient jamais eu de profondeur, de sens véritable, pour la seule raison qu’il n’avait jamais eu de raison d’y accorder de crédit tant que le lien filial le reliait au centre de son monde.  
  
"Et quand il est mort, poursuivit-il avec un sourire amer. Ma vie s’est achevé avec la sienne."  
  
Il se rappela du désespoir qui l’avait anéanti sur le lit de mort de son père, la réalisation brutale de sa solitude et de sa vulnérabilité – bien prouvée par la suite. D’abord par la lame qui avait mis un terme définitif à son statut de prince, puis par son incapacité, quand l’occasion s’était présentée, à répondre à une affection honnête, à honorer une relation qu’il n’avait jamais appris à construire convenablement.  
Et soudain quelque chose lui étreignit la poitrine, une chose sur laquelle il avait de nombreuses fois passé les yeux sans s’y attarder, sans le voir, sans _vouloir_ le voir.  
  
"Je lui en veux, dit-il en luttant contre sa gorge qui se serrait comme pour l’empêcher de prononcer ces mots, cette ingratitude interdite. Il aurait dû me relâcher plus tôt. M’apprendre à vivre sans lui, à vivre à travers autre chose que lui. Je crois… peut-être qu’il en ressentait de la fierté, quelque part, à savoir que je ne me liais à personne d’autre que lui."  
  
Il baissa son arme à nouveau et dut fermer les yeux, ravaler le gout de bile brûlante qui lui monta dans la gorge. Il le savait depuis toujours. Tout le monde savait.  
  
"Mon père m’aimait mal. Il n’aimait pas Hanzo et ça l’a blessé, ça l’a dévasté je sais, mais moi il m’aimait trop - et c’est encore pire."  
  
Sournoisement la voix de son père murmura ses derniers mots _(rien)_ , les derniers à avoir franchi ses lèvres _(ne m’appartient)_ avant qu’il ne s’éteigne et abandonne _(moins)_ son fils au monde auquel il ne l’avait jamais préparé _(que toi)_ par amour démesuré, celui qui l’avait toujours empêché de fuir.  
  
"C’était un mensonge, cracha-t-il à l’adresse du sol. Peut-être qu’il s’en était persuadé lui-même, je ne saurais jamais, mais ce n’était pas vrai. De tout ce qu’il avait, c’était moi qui lui appartenait le plus."  
  
Il pressa une main sur ses yeux, sa main mécanique qui n’aurait jamais plus de cal ni de cicatrice ni d’ongles carrés, et il réalisa que Zenyatta s’était approché seulement quand il entendit sa voix tout près de lui, basse et bienveillante comme une caresse.  
  
"Nous ne sommes pas obligé de poursuivre, si tu ne le souhaites pas."  
  
C’était une recommandation dont il se saisissait, habituellement, dont il s’était saisit à de très nombreuses reprises depuis trois jours qu’ils avaient commencé cet échange à sens-unique dans les jardins luxuriants de Yakine – mais il s’y refusa cette fois. Il inspira profondément, expira tout l’air de ses poumons et ses jambes ployèrent jusqu’à ce qu’il s’agenouille sur l’herbe.  
  
"Non. Je ne dois pas m’arrêter maintenant." Il déglutit, et il lui sembla que son cœur battait de manière plus sonore mais plus régulière à ses oreilles, qu’il marquait la mesure juste pour qu’il poursuive : "c’est de là que tout est parti, c’est à cause de ça, de ce déséquilibre. Il ne faut pas que je m’arrête maintenant…  
  
\- Zenyatta !"  
  
La voix stridente de Yakine lui fit l’effet d’une lance dans la poitrine et tous ses muscles se tendirent d’un coup, le rythme balayé sauvagement alors que la longue omniaque blanche s’avançait à grandes enjambées furieuses dans leur direction.  
  
"Cesse de détruire mes arbres espèce de monstre ! Et toi, fulmina-t-elle en pointant l’index sur Genji, toujours à genoux sur l’herbe, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète de ne pas te promener dans ma demeure avec tes armes ? Range ça, tout de suite !"  
  
Genji hocha la tête sans croiser le regard de l’omniaque, rengainant docilement sa lame dans son fourreau et se redressant sur ses jambes. Il n’avait plus vraiment à s’encombrer d’obéissance à son égard, mais il aurait été dommage de gâcher trois jours de cohabitation tendue à la dernière minute.  
  
"Votre taxi vous attend, maugréa Yakine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Déguerpissez d’ici avant de manquer votre train.  
  
\- Tu ne nous accompagnes pas à la gare ? demanda Zenyatta par pure provocation malgré sa voix égale.  
  
\- Plutôt me faire formater que vous supportez une heure de plus," persifla-t-elle avec un clignement appuyé de ses diodes frontales avant de tourner les talons.  
  
Genji ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui reprocher sa mauvaise humeur. Sans s’encombrer de grâce, Yakine ne les avait pas moins protégés autant que son influence le lui permettait en les hébergeant quelques jours supplémentaires dans son immense maison, les mettant à l’abris des investigations qui ne manqueraient pas de leur tomber dessus tôt ou tard quand ils finiraient par être soupçonnés d’avoir participé à l’élimination d’Enki. Celle-ci causant à la ville une panique presque aussi grande que ne l’avait été la menace de son contrôle, Genji n’était pas certain qu’ils en seraient remerciés.  
Ils suivirent Yakine à l’intérieur de la maison et passèrent une dernière fois devant elle, droite et raide devant les portes ouvertes sur le taxi aux vitres fumées garées au bas du large perron. Zenyatta lui adressa un signe de tête auquel elle ne répondit pas, et ni l’un ni l’autre ne prononcèrent un seul mot de remerciement.  
Il n’y avait pas de raison ; ils étaient quittes.  
  
  
*  
  
Le trajet de Bagdad a Oasis fut sensiblement plus court que celui qui leur avait fait traverser le désert, principalement parce que Genji ne tardait pas particulièrement d’arriver. L’étape en elle-même n’avait rien de particulièrement inquiétante, Oasis était réputée pour toutes les meilleures raisons du monde, entre-autre sa sécurité absolue, et si Genji n’y avait jamais fait escale jusqu’à présent, c’était principalement en raison du prix exorbitants des billets du seul Hyperloop qui s’y arrêtait. Quelque part, même, il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à réaliser cet arrêt grâce à l’argent que Yade déboursait sans retenue aucune.  
Non, si Genji éprouvait quelques réticences à s’y promener, c’était pour une cause toute autre que la sécurité de Zenyatta en ces lieux.  
Ce dernier avait respecté son silence tout au long du trajet, alors même que Genji serait volontiers revenu sur le sujet de ses dynamiques familiales dysfonctionnelles plutôt que de remuer des souvenirs plus récents. Sur la brochure laissée à la disposition des voyageurs de l’Hyperloop figurait la liste exhaustive des ministres d’Oasis, et Genji avait su ce qu’il y trouverait avant même de la consulter : le résumé de carrière, très peu exhaustif celui-ci, et la photographie de Moira O’Deorain qui le fixait de ce même regard perçant et hautain qui l’avait scruté des années auparavant.  
  
*  
  
L’hôtel qu’avait choisit Genji pour leur étape n’était pas le plus confortable qu’ils aient expérimenté, mais les normes d’Oasis restant largement supérieure à la moyenne du reste de la planète, ni Zenyatta ni Genji ne trouvèrent motif à réclamer plus.  
La petite terrasse de l’établissement surplombait le quartier des affaires, et si le panorama n’était pas le plus poétique de la ville, le soleil couchant faisait reluire les tours de verre comme des colonnes de topaze et ce spectacle ravissait assez le moine pour qu’il y assiste tous les soirs sans faillir. En l’y rejoignant, Genji le trouva en grande discussion avec une femme au ventre arrondit par la grossesse, assise à côté de lui et penché dans sa direction avec des yeux émerveillé comme si elle contemplait une œuvre d’art. Elle releva la tête à l’approche de Genji, adressa un salut précipité au moine et s’éclipsa rapidement alors que celui-ci la suivait des yeux.  
  
"Je suis étonné de la superstition des habitants de cette ville, médita Zenyatta alors que Genji s’installait sur le siège laissé par la jeune femme. Ils proclament la science comme étant la base même de leur culture, mais ils sont très nombreux à réclamer des bénédictions et des promesses de santé comme s’ils craignaient qu’elle ne les abandonne un jour.  
  
\- Peut-être que la science ne leur apporte pas les réponses qu’ils attendent, suggéra Genji en appuyant le menton dans le creux de sa paume. Ce n’est pas vraiment quelque chose que l’on peut prier.  
  
\- En effet. Mais les voies de l’Iris non plus ne se traduisent pas aussi simplement."  
  
Zenyatta émit un cliquetis en faisant rouler les articulations de ses épaules et Genji se demanda depuis combien de temps il ne s’était pas accordé un véritable repos.  
  
"Genji, dit-il soudain, comme s’il s’apercevait soudain de sa présence. Comment te sens-tu ?"  
  
Genji tourna la tête dans sa direction, hésitant à répondre honnêtement. Depuis les quelques jours qu’ils séjournaient dans la ville, Zenyatta avait été confronté à une vague de fidèles plus abondante encore que dans n’importe quelle autre ville, et qu’il mettait un point d’honneur à recevoir avec autant d’attention que s’ils n’avaient été que quelques-uns à lui réclamer des miettes de sagesses. Pour peu que Genji le quittât du regard un instant, les rares pauses qu’il s’accordait se faisaient constamment parasiter d’inconnus venant réclamer ses grâces au point que Genji lui-même s’était abstenu de lui demander de prêter l’oreille à ses propres tourments.  
  
"Je suis inquiet que vous ne surchauffiez à force de recevoir autant de monde, finit-il par répondre. Je n’ai pas discuté de votre assurance-vie avec Yade, mais si vous veniez à mourir de fatigue je crains de devoir le rembourser avec beaucoup d’intérêts.  
  
\- Je suis navré de t’imposer ce rythme, s’excusa Zenyatta.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire." D'eux deux, ce n'était certainement pas Genji qui risquait le surmenage, surtout depuis qu’il profitait de l’aide du moine pour dormir, mais il s’abstint de le préciser. Il se demandait, d’ailleurs, si lui apposer un orbe d’harmonie chaque nuit ne drainait pas l’énergie du robot au même titre que ses audiences interminables. "J’avais quelques inquiétudes en venant ici, admit-il en détournant les yeux vers les immeubles embrasés par le crépuscule. Et elles n’ont pas été confirmées. Alors vous pourriez vous ménager pour éviter de les remplacer par d’autres.  
  
\- Quel genre d’inquiétudes ?  
  
\- Oh, les soucis habituels concernant votre intégrité physique, mon cher client.  
  
\- Ah, bien sûr, mon intégrité physique. Un excellent moyen de te détourner de tes propres troubles, n’est-ce pas ?"  
  
Genji lui décocha un regard dépité.  
  
"Vous n’en ratez vraiment pas une, vous.  
  
\- On ne peut pas dire que tu me laisses beaucoup d’occasions de te taquiner, dernièrement.  
  
\- Vous êtes suffisamment occupé comme ça pour m’entendre geindre moi aussi, protesta-t-il avec un soupir. Quand vous aurez… Plus de temps et moins à faire, nous verrons. Je ne suis pas payé pour me plaindre."  
  
Zenyatta resta silencieux un instant, tapotant le bout de ses index l’un contre l’autre comme s’il réfléchissait.  
  
"Tu as raison, me surcharger ne mènera à rien, reprit-il, à demi-songeur. Alors peut-être, quitte à rallonger un peu notre escale…"  
  
Il s’éleva de la petite chaise et se tourna en direction de l’escalier qui descendait dans la rue la plus proche, si subitement que Genji mis une seconde à réagir. L’omniaque avait presque atteint le bas des marches quand il le rattrapa, et il n’eut pas le temps de demander ce qui lui prenait qu’il tourna la tête vers Genji et l’éclaira d’un ton radieux :  
  
"Nous sortons."  
  
*  
  
Malgré les quelques passants qui arrêtaient Zenyatta de temps à autre, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu’au centre-ville plus aisément que ce qu’avait craint Genji – et une fois parvenus au cœur de la cité, plus personne ne fit attention à eux. La foule animée qui se pressait dans les rues piétonnes étaient trop hétéroclite, mélange de toutes sortes d’omniaques et d’humains, que leur duo en paraissait presque fade en comparaison.  
Ils n’avaient pour ainsi dire rien vu de cette ville, cloitrés comme ils l’avaient été dans leur petit hôtel à recevoir des files interminables de pauvres âmes en recherche d’illumination, et Genji fut agréablement surpris de constater que sous ses aspects de perfection artificielle, Oasis possédait un noyau discret mais bien présent d’authenticité. Il ne manquait pas de sembler un peu forcé et aussi neuf que la ville elle-même, mais ses mérites pour exister restaient admirables. Tous les Oasiens n’avaient pas non plus la réserve guindée habituellement attribuée aux habitants de la cité scientifique, et ils le leur prouvèrent particulièrement lors de leur traversée du marché alimentaire qui brillait de toutes ses lampes flottantes sous le ciel nocturne. Genji en oublia presque qu’ils traversaient Oasis ; dans un concert de cris et de musiques différentes diffusées à chaque étal, des vendeurs tantôt omniaques tantôt humains se faisaient un point d’honneur à distribuer les échantillons de toutes sortes de plats présentés dans de grands plats de porcelaine peinte. Une variété innombrable d'aliments sucrés, salés, chauds, glacés à deux occasions, souvent cuits et rarement crus, pour la plupart nimbés de sauces au parfum si épicé que Genji faillit en éternuer à une ou deux reprises, leur était présentée à bout de bras et avec des encouragements enjoués. Zenyatta insista pour qu’il en essaye _au moins un_ , et dès qu’il fut assez imprudent pour céder et révéler sa bouche, ce furent des dizaines de petits récipients en papier ciré qui lui furent tendus à bout de bras. Avant même de s’en apercevoir, Genji avançait à visage découvert, son chèche retroussé jusqu’à ses épaules et son masque accroché à sa ceinture.  
S’il devait reconnaître que leur traversée du marché ne manquait pas d’intérêt pour son estomac et ses papilles, son principal intérêt résida pourtant dans les réactions émerveillées du moine qui fixait son visage avec impatience chaque fois qu’il acceptait un nouvel échantillon de nourriture, ses orbes tournants rapidement sur eux-mêmes et ses doigts cliquetants les uns contre les autres avec anticipation. Il demandait alors à Genji de lui décrire les goûts et les textures, s’émerveillait quand il exprimait son approbation et éclatait de rire quand il grimaçait de dégout. A une occasion, Genji se mit à tousser comme un perdu, les larmes aux yeux et le visage en feu après avoir répondu aux provocations malicieuses d’un vendeur qui le défia d’essayer une boulette de semoule si pimentée qu’il dû abondamment baver dans son godet en papier jusqu’à éteindre le feu qui le prenait jusque dans la gorge, et Zenyatta s’en esclaffa tellement que Genji cru un instant qu’il allait tomber à la renverse des quelques mètres qui le séparaient du sol.  
Le quartier alimentaire débouchait sur des avenues commerçantes beaucoup moins typiques et nettement plus chics, dépourvues de commerçants tapageurs, mais dont les vitrines interminables attirèrent bien plus l’œil de Genji. Il ralentit le pas devant une enseigne qui lui avait été très familière, en d’autres temps, et Zenyatta le dévisagea à nouveau avec curiosité.  
  
"Tu souhaites t’offrir quelque chose ?  
  
\- Non," sourit Genji comme s’il s’était agi d’une autre plaisanterie. L’idée ne l’avait même pas effleuré. Son attention s’était seulement attardée sur les nouveautés exposées derrière la vitre comme par un vieux réflexe enfoui et depuis longtemps désuet, mais lorsqu’il détourna les yeux pour regarder le robot, une idée lui traversa soudain l’esprit. "Entre nous, je ne crois pas être celui qui a le plus besoin de nouveaux vêtements.  
  
\- J’use très peu les miens.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas une excuse."  
  
Et avant de réaliser ce qu’il faisait, il saisit l’omniaque par le bras et l’entraina à sa suite – ce qui ne lui demanda quasiment aucun effort, tant Zenyatta était facile à déplacer. Genji ne doutait pas qu’il aurait parfaitement été en mesure de résister à la traction s’il l’avait souhaité cependant, et il n’hésita d’ailleurs pas une seconde à répondre quand Genji lui demanda son modèle. Les allées réservées aux omniaques lui étaient parfaitement inconnues, tout comme à Zenyatta par ailleurs, et ils durent plaider auprès d’une vendeuse (parfaitement humaine, à l’exception de sa jambe gauche) pour les diriger dans les rayons.  
A nouveau, Genji nota distraitement qu’il ne cachait pas son visage, les nombreux miroirs de la boutique lui renvoyant son image inversée sans pitié. Et à nouveau il ne fit pas un geste pour se couvrir, en s’abstenant d’y prêter trop de réflexions.  
  
"Les prix sont exorbitants, remarqua paisiblement Zenyatta en retournant l’étiquette d’un veston.  
  
\- C’est une marque, rationalisa Genji avec un haussement d’épaule. Il faut bien donner une raison aux riches d’accumuler leur argent.  
  
\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?  
  
\- En effet. A l’époque où je m’habillais ici, cette chose-là valait à peine un quart de mon argent de poche, répondit-il en saisissant le cintre pour positionner la veste devant la poitrine du robot. J’ai du mal à saisir pourquoi des robots se ruineraient à ça, cela dit. Ce n’est pas comme si vous aviez besoin de mettre vos formes en valeur, vous êtes tous construits en série.  
  
\- C’est justement parce que nous le somme que nous représentons le marché idéal. Nous tenons d’autant plus à nous distinguer.  
  
\- Vous aussi ?  
  
\- Cela te surprend ? On ne peut pourtant pas dire que mon accoutrement soit des plus classiques, fit remarquer Zenyatta avec un sourire dans la voix.  
  
\- Va pour la veste, alors."  
  
Il la posa sur son bras et, bien lancé cette fois, se lança dans la concoction d’un ensemble assorti. Zenyatta le laissa choisir sans discuter, demandant de temps à autre ce qui dirigeait son choix vers telle coupe ou telle couleur, et Genji lui livra les explications qu’il réclamait aussi naturellement qu’il avait décrit le goût des aliments un peu plus tôt. Tous ses acquis ne s’étaient pas perdus.  
Une fois à peu près satisfait, il encombra les bras fluets du robot avec se trouvailles et le poussa dans une cabine d’essayage, puis se posta devant le rideau en attendant le résultat. Il ne fut pas déçu : à l’instant où Zenyatta en sortit, Genji comprit tout l’impact que pouvait avoir l’art de la couture sur ces individus qu’un rien habillait. Débarrassé de ses humbles fripes moniales et vêtu comme le témoin de la mariée, Zenyatta ressemblait à s’y méprendre à ces omniaques élégants qu’ils avaient croisés en traversant la ville, au port noble de ceux qui s’étaient fait une place dans un monde hostile et qui une fois parvenu au sommet se permettaient de porter avec un raffinement d’autant plus supérieur les atours de l’espèce qui avait tenté de leur barrer la route – et ce, même dans sa position habituelle de demi-lotus.  
  
"Ce n’est pas un peu trop… Prétentieux ? demanda-t-il avec un début de rire dans la voix, et il redevint instantanément Zenyatta – le Tekhartha errant dont une grimace suffisait à rendre hilare et deux fleurs sur une branche à extasier pour des heures.  
  
\- Pour vous, oui, complètement, s’émerveilla Genji en s’approchant pour arranger le col de sa chemise. Je m’attendais à ce que ce soit… _surprenant_ mais ça dépasse mes espérances.  
  
\- Je vois, tu te jouais de moi, alors ?  
  
\- Je ne me suis toujours pas remis de ces choses au piment que vous m’avez fait avaler, au cas où vous aviez déjà oublier."  
  
Le robot gloussa sans démentir, et Genji siffla un soupir de désapprobation. Il arrangea un bouton oublié sur le veston qui cintrait la taille de l’omniaque et marmonna entre ses dents, l’air de rien :  
  
"Il vous faut une cravate. Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’ai oublié ça…  
  
\- Et moi, je peux te chercher quelque chose ?  
  
\- Vous vous êtes suffisamment amusé pour la soirée," répliqua Genji avec un regard torve, avant de baisser précipitamment les yeux. Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, mais finit par ajouter à mi-voix : "et puis, je ne pense pas qu’ils vendent quelque chose susceptible de me mettre en valeur. Ici ou ailleurs." Il secoua la tête, un sourire vaincu sur les lèvres. "Même vous, vous le savez, que je ne suis pas normal, et même… Repoussant." Il se surprit à parvenir à le dire sans trébucher sur le mot, mais face aux traits inexpressifs de l’omniaque, peut-être était-ce plus facile à sortir. "Vous-même vous m’avez même demandé ce qui était arrivé à mon visage, alors ne faites pas semblant de ne pas vous en rendre compte.  
  
\- Je suis navrée que ma curiosité ait pu t’apparaître comme l’expression de ma répulsion, Genji. Ce n’est pas le cas.  
  
\- C’est vrai, j’oubliais, nargua Genji en se reculant légèrement pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Vous voyez la beauté partout, vous."  
  
Quelque chose lui murmurait qu’il ne ressentait pas ce qu’il aurait dû ressentir, que cette résignation tranquille et un peu lasse qui l’habitait aurait dû s’agiter de quelque chose de plus amer, de plus révolté, et le seul fait qu’il n’en éprouve pas de malaise était étrange. Quelques jours à peine, cette conversation l’aurait irrité au plus haut point, l’aurait fait se fermer comme une coquille et montrer les dents. Quelques jours à peine, il ne se serait même pas tenu aussi près de l’omniaque, à la portée de la main qu’il tendit vers lui et des doigts qui se posèrent sous son menton balafré (étrange, comme ses doigts n’avaient pas la froideur du métal, seulement une légère fraicheur qui le fit imperceptiblement frémir)  
  
"Ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai. La beauté est une chose trop subjective pour que ma notion ait une quelconque valeur," corrigea-t-il avec douceur. Il orienta délicatement le visage de Genji dans sa direction et ajouta avec une assurance tranquille : "mais je crois sincèrement que l’harmonie que je recherche en ce monde ne m’est jamais apparue aussi clairement que quand je te regarde toi, Genji."  
  
Quelques instants absurdement longs lui furent nécessaire pour comprendre ce que Zenyatta lui signifiait avec le plus grand des calmes, et une fois pleinement saisit, il regretta subitement d’avoir le visage découvert car la chaleur qui se rependit sur ses joues lui indiqua qu’il changeait très probablement de couleur.  
  
"De l’harmonie ? répéta-t-il en tentant de ne pas laisser filtrer davantage l’embarras déjà bien assez visible sur ses pommettes. Vous vous moquez de moi. Je suis ce qu’il y a le plus éloigné de quelque chose d’harmonieux… Je suis…  
  
\- … Tiraillé entre ta part humaine et ta part robotique ? Et si tu n’avais pas à en choisir une plus que l’autre ?" Il retira sa main pour presser l’extrémité de son index sur la poitrine de Genji et ajouta : "tu n’as pas de choix à faire, Genji, tu es déjà entier. La créature qui vit en toi l’a compris. Ton corps lui-même l’a compris. Il ne reste que toi pour l’accepter.  
  
\- Accepter quoi ? souffla Genji en sentant qu’il luttait pour lutter, qu’il repoussait l’évidence parce qu’il se savait déjà incapable de la vaincre. Accepter d’être une moitié de robot ?  
  
\- Accepter d’être toi-même, dans l’unité que tu es devenu. Accepter que les pertes dont tu as souffert n’ont fait que te compléter davantage."  
  
Il ne sut pas quoi répondre – préféra ignorer qu’il n’en était pas capable. La bouche sèche, il se détourna en signalant laconiquement :  
  
"Il vous manque la cravate."  
  
Il s’éloigna avec la sensation de fuir. Sous son menton, les doigts de Zenyatta avaient laissé le fantôme de leur contact et il y pressa le dos de la main pour tenter de le chasser, sans grand succès. Il mit sans doute un peu trop longtemps à choisir ce qu’il avait utilisé comme prétexte pour s’esquiver, sans doute un peu trop longtemps à reconnaître qu’il ne pouvait pas débattre avec du vide, car lui-même ne croyait plus à ses propres arguments.  
Il croyait l’avoir admise, depuis le temps, et pourtant la question de son corps était toujours restée suspendue, inachevée, omniprésente mais jamais franchement regardée en face – comme celle de l’amour paternel qui l’avait mutilé et isolé du reste du monde. Peut-être était-ce la réponse, celle que Zenyatta se disait incapable de lui donner. La réponse non seulement à ses afflictions récentes, mais aussi à tout ce qui avait fait défaut à sa première vie.  
Il dut s’arrêter un instant, fermer les yeux sur le rayonnage qu’il ne voyait même plus. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il se refusait d’y donner du sens – à ses prothèses, à ses deuils, et plus loin, à la main qui lui avait arraché les membres. Si tout cela était la réponse à une vie qui se serait effondrée sur elle-même sans cette violence écœurante et fratricide, si elle avait été _salvatrice_ …  
Il rouvrit les yeux avant de le voir et de se rappeler, attrapa la cravate la plus proche et tourna les talons en direction des cabines.  
Voilà ce qu’il y avait au fin mot de la question sur son corps. Voilà le problème d’y reconnaître l’impact positif, l’ouverture qu’elle avait créé et qui lui avait ouvert les portes du château des Shimada. _Accepter_ menaçait de couler plus loin, de s’approcher dangereusement du _pardon_ au premier responsable de son état actuel, et ça…  
Il releva la tête à l’approche de la rangée de cabines - et se figea. Le rideau était grand ouvert sur le fond de celle que le robot avait occupée un peu plus tôt, grand ouvert sur la cabine vide, et avant même qu’il ne tourne sur lui-même pour regarder les alentours déserts, la réalisation le frappa comme une lame de fond.  
  
Zenyatta avait disparu.  



	6. Chapter 6

Il appuya le front sur ses mains croisées devant lui, les yeux secs et brûlants à force de fixer la même scène encore et encore sur les écrans à la seule lueur de leur lumière bleutée.  
  
"Pauvre con, grommela-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Pauvre con, pauvre con…"  
  
Il releva la tête et tendit la main pour rembobiner la scène encore une fois, dans un geste devenu quasiment machinal ; sur la caméra de surveillance, les deux mêmes hommes dans leur mêmes costumes bleu foncé s’approchait du même pas tranquille vers Zenyatta posté devant la cabine d’essayage, l’un d’eux jetant le même regard méfiant par-dessus son épaule – en direction, sans doute, de Genji loin de là occupé à choisir une cravate et à ruminer sa crise existentielle. Il se pressa la main sur les yeux.  
Une autre des caméras, celle de l’entrée, avait filmé les deux hommes escortant un Zenyatta imperturbable dans son ravissant ensemble encore étiqueté et ferré d’anti-vols, l’un portant les vêtements habituels de l’omniaque sur le bras et l’autre tendant discrètement une petite carte au vigile posté devant l’entrée. Il pressa la main un peu plus fort sur ses yeux.  
Au moins avait-il ces pauvres indices ; trois heures plus tôt, deux hommes importants, de la police, du ministère peut-être, avaient tenu à lui extorquer l’omniaque rapidement et sans confrontation dans le pays le plus sécurisé du monde. Trois heures déjà. Mais l’indice le plus important de tous, peut-être, Genji le tenait dans son autre main : l’une des sphères métallique que Zenyatta avait discrètement laissé tomber juste avant de quitter le champ de vision de la première caméra, et juste après y avoir adressé un bref regard. L’indice qu’il lui avait laissé, à lui, en sachant qu’il le chercherait, en sachant qu’il pénètrerait (sans grande difficulté) dans le magasin dés sa fermeture pour éplucher les vidéos de surveillance après avoir quadrillé le quartier sans succès. En lui faisant comprendre, par ce bref regard lancé à la caméra qui avait capturé la chute de son orbe, que malgré son apparente docilité l’omniaque n’avait pas suivi ces hommes de son plein grès.  
Il soupira à nouveau, et son dragon répondit par un feulement impatient. Genji jeta un bref coup d’œil en l’air pour le regarder sillonner le plafond de la pièce, nouant et déroulant les anneaux de son corps comme un serpent coincé dans un bocal, et songea pour la troisième fois depuis que la créature s’était arrachée de son dos pour s’agiter inutilement qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi nerveux. Il reporta les yeux sur l’orbe métallique qui reflétait la lueur verte de son dragon.  
Un indice. Mais un indice qui ne l’informait de rien d’autre que les velléité de Zenyatta à ce qu’il le retrouve.  
Il avait essayé, pourtant, l’avait tourné et retourné dans tous les sens à la recherche d’une inscription, d’un moyen de l’ouvrir, avait gratté les reliefs avec les ongles et même, à une seule reprise et en espérant que le moine ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, l’avait frappé violement contre le coin pointu du bureau avec l’espoir de le fendre. Rien n’y avait fait. Il souleva l’objet à hauteur de ses yeux encore une fois, tentant d’y distinguer quelque chose, un minuscule indice supplémentaire…  
Ramassé sur le sol derrière lui, le dragon poussa une nouvelle plainte, plus aigüe cette fois, et Genji resserra les doigts autour de l’objet.  
  
"Tais-toi…"  
  
Ça voulait forcément dire quelque chose. Zenyatta n’avait pas pu lui laisser cette chose sans but, il devait s’y prendre mal, ne pas chercher au bon endroit, au bon moment… Une espèce de miaulement rauque raisonna à nouveau, et il se retourna d’un bloc pour hurler :  
  
" _Tais-toi !_ Tais-toi, ça sert à rien de geindre maintenant !"  
  
Il n’eut pas le temps de distinguer la réaction de la créature que la perle de métal lui roula soudain des doigts, si soudainement qu’il n’eut pas le reflexe de la rattraper avant qu’elle ne traverse la pièce à l’horizontale comme une balle frappée de plein fouet par une batte. Elle heurta le mur à sa droite  assez brutalement pour rebondir, retomber au sol… avant de rouler (non, corrigea Genji. Elle ne roulait pas vraiment, elle _glissait_ , comme tiré par un fil invisible) pour poursuivre sa course en ligne droite jusqu’à ce que le mur ne finisse par la bloquer une bonne fois pour toute.  
Genji et le dragon la fixèrent du même regard stupéfait, si soudainement interrompu dans leur dispute que ni l’un ni l’autre ne songèrent à renchérir. Genji s’avança prudemment vers l’objet, immobile à un mètre en dessous de l’impact rond qu’il avait laissé dans le plâtre et quand il referma les doigts autour et le souleva, l’orbe opposa une résistance étrange, pressant contre ses doigts comme si le mur avait été un énorme aimant. Et il comprit.  
Ce n’était pas au mur que la sphère était aimantée. L’indice que Zenyatta lui avait laissé était une boussole.  
  
*  
  
Il dut sangler la sphère à sa ceinture assez solidement pour qu’elle lui indique la route sans lui échapper à nouveau. Il n’éprouva que peu de surprise à ce que l’elle ne le guide en droite ligne vers les tours illuminées du ministère, et encore moins quand il précisa sa route vers le département des recherches génétiques.  
Même les bâtiments gouvernementaux de la ville la plus sûre du monde n’était pas impossible à infiltrer, et Genji en tira la satisfaction de savoir que si Oasis possédait les systèmes de sécurité les plus avancés de la planète, alors personne n’en avait encore créé d’assez pointu pour lui barrer le passage. Une fois la vitre des hautes fenêtre très soigneusement ouverte par ses soins, il ne fut pas surpris de n’avoir aucune caméra de surveillance à éviter dans la vaste salle qui servait de bureau à Moira O’Deorain. La généticienne n’appréciait toujours pas de se faire épier pendant ses recherches, et par d’autres détails, la pièce ne manquait pas de lui rappeler quelques petites choses déplaisantes ; dans la pénombre qui découpait à peine les silhouettes des appareils et des rangées d’outils en métal et en verre, Genji n’aurait pas su exactement pointer ce qui l’apparentaient à son ancien laboratoire de Blackwatch, mais il en ressentait le fantôme jusque sur sa peau hérissée par les souvenirs. Sur une des paillasses, des ombres qui s’agitaient dans une grande cage transparente laissait deviner un couple de lapin qui dressaient les oreilles dans sa direction. Il s’en détourna sciemment pour faire face à la porte fermée et protégée d’un code que la sphère coincée dans sa ceinture lui indiquait sans erreur possible. Il hésitait entre sabrer le métal de la porte sans perdre de temps et risquer de déclencher des dizaines d’alarmes, ou bien s’essayer à trafiquer le système d’ouverture et courir un danger similaire en essayant seulement d’en dévisser le boîtier.  
Un bruit de pas qui approchait mit de toute façon un terme au compromis, et il s’empressa de se couler dans l’ombre de l’armoire la plus proche quand une lumière crue illumina soudain la pièce.  
  
"Ce n’était pas ma décision de le mettre hors-tension. Je ne sais pas quel idiot à cru bon de l’éteindre avant que je puisse m’entretenir avec lui, mais moi aussi je n’ai pas d’autre choix qu’attendre que Sombra arrive, maintenant."  
  
Moira avait toujours ce ton de voix infiniment irritant, ce flegme derrière lequel perçait une note de mépris las. En se décalant légèrement contre le mur, Genji distingua les contours de sa charpente élancée dans le reflet de la cage à lapin, suivit de la silhouette d’un homme encapuchonné, un peu plus petit que la scientifique mais dont la largeur d’épaule ne le diminuait pas le moins du monde.   
  
"Et l’autre ?"  
  
Cette voix-là ne l’irrita pas - elle le _glaça_ , d’autant plus profondément qu’il ne s’y attendait pas. Rauque et profonds, les mots prononcés lentement comme s’ils étaient écrasés entre des mâchoires qui peinaient à s’ouvrir complètement, ils firent courir sur la peau de Genji un frémissement d’effroi pur et simple, et sa main se crispa involontairement autour des shurikens déjà coincés entre ses doigts. Dans sa poitrine qui se serrait en étau, il sentit vibrer le grondement sourd de son dragon qui protestait, semblait presque refuser la réalité de cette voix caverneuse comme s’il en reniait la légitimité de seulement exister. Cette _chose_ encapuchonnée lui inspirait une répugnance tellement morbide qu’elle parvenait à faire douter son gardien, lui-même de nature assez peu explicable scientifiquement, pourtant.  
  
"Ils n’avaient pas pour priorité de l’arrêter, compte tenu des… risques de tapage que ça aurait provoqué," poursuivait Moira avec une évidente indifférence au sinistre de la situation, ce qui confirma encore une fois à Genji que cette femme ne pouvait pas vraiment tourner rond. "Et il n’est pas retourné à l’hôtel."  
  
Le reflet de Moira quitta la vitre de la cage et Genji entendit un bruit de tissu froissé, le bourdonnement aigu d’une fermeture Eclair qu’on ouvrait, puis le tintement des ongles de la scientifique contre une surface métallique.  
  
"Mais nous avons à présent la preuve formelle qu’il s’agit bien de lui."  
  
Il n’avait pas besoin de regarder pour deviner ce que Moira montrait à son lugubre invité ; dans leur chambre d’hôtel qui avait dû faire l’objet d’une fouille intégrale, les petits soldats du ministère n’avaient sûrement pas eu à retourner les matelas pour trouver son sac de voyage et son contenu, à savoir son téléphone, les indices de leurs précédentes étapes, et bien sûr, l’armure qu’il ne s’était jamais résolu à abandonner derrière lui. Celle dans laquelle il avait quitté le quartier général d’Overwatch plusieurs années plus tôt, sans un regard en arrière.  
  
"Je n’avais pas besoin de _preuve_ , gronda l’homme (mais en était-ce vraiment un… ? Genji n’arrivait pas à y croire) en jetant la visière sur la paillasse et sur la surface de laquelle ses doigts, armés de longues griffes de métal, se reflétèrent un instant. Ne fais rien à cet omniaque tant qu’il ne nous aura pas dit où il se trouve. Tes expériences peuvent attendre.  
  
\- Je ne suis pas pressée," répondit paisiblement Moira, assez peu impressionnée par cette démonstration de mauvaise humeur.  
  
Elle s’avança jusqu’à ce que son profil soit parfaitement visible à Genji et il s’aplatit un peu plus dans l’ombre du meuble, essayant de se convaincre que non, sa crainte d’être découvert n’était pas décuplée à l’idée de se faire ouvrir la gorge par les griffes de cet individu qui ne le cherchait sans doute pas à des fins pacifiques. Il la vit enfiler une paire de gants en latex (elle ne cachait plus ses mains à présent, son immonde main droite gonflée de veines violacées) et tendit la main vers une boite d’où elle sortit une seringue fine comme son petit doigt et emballée dans un sachet en plastique transparent.  
  
"Et tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple, ajouta-t-elle en déchirant la cellophane. Es-tu seulement sûr d’être en mesure de l’éliminer toi-même ?"  
  
Un rire grave, indéniablement malfaisant, répondit à Moira depuis l’angle mort de son champ de vision et balaya tous les espoirs que l’incertitude de la généticienne avait timidement inspiré à Genji. Elle tendit la main dans la cage pour saisir un des deux animaux, qui rua vainement dans sa poigne ferme, puis le maintint contre la paillasse pour injecter le contenu de la seringue dans un plis de son flanc. Elle appuya sur le piston lentement, presque avec précaution, puis reprit sans un mot plus haut que l’autre :  
  
"Tant mieux si ça t’amuse. Mais à ta place, je m’abstiendrais de le sous-estimer.  
  
\- Tu n’es pas à ma place," rétorqua froidement l’individu, mais à voix suffisamment basse pour qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’une franche rebuffade. Genji songea que l’éventualité qu’il puisse craindre de provoquer Moira lui donner une touche d’humanité presque comique. "Je ne me mêle pas de ce que tu prépares pour le robot, alors épargne moi ton avis concernant Shimada."  
  
Entendre son nom prononcé par cette voix gutturale déclencha à nouveau un frisson d’épouvante le long de sa nuque, et il regretta de ne pas parvenir à mettre une image précise. Il se doutait, non, avait la _certitude_ que ce son le suivrait longtemps, dépourvue de forme à l’exception de ses doigts ferrés comme les serres d’un oiseau de chasse, silhouette de monstre dans la pénombre qui effraie d’autant plus qu’il reste à la marge du coin de l’œil, juste assez visible pour que l’imagination se charge de lui ajouter plus de crocs, de cornes et de griffes.   
Un lourd claquement de botte indiqua que l’individu avait tourné les talons sans un mot, et le chuintement d’une porte se referma sur son départ – suivi d’un soupir de soulagement que Genji peina à retenir. Cette chose allait le hanter pendant un certain temps, c’était une chose sûre, mais il y avait plus urgent.  
Il avait à présent un point de vue impeccable sur la généticienne, qui caressait distraitement la fourrure du lapin allongé de toute la longueur de ses pattes sur ce qui n’allait sûrement pas tarder à devenir sa table d’opération. Genji attendit quelques instants ( _au cas où le monstre reviendrait_ , lui souffla la partie la plus honnête de sa conscience), puis se décida enfin à se couler derrière un des bureaux du laboratoire, progressant silencieusement d’ombres en ombres. Moira avait saisi un rasoir et débarrassait le ventre du rongeur de sa fourrure quand il se redressa derrière elle et appuya la lame de son sabre court sur sa gorge. Elle ne sursauta pas, mais il la sentit se raidir légèrement.  
  
"Pas un bruit, ordonna-t-il d’une voix sourde. Reculez et asseyez-vous."  
  
Il se décala de sorte à la laisser s’exécuter, la pointe de sa lame à quelques millimètres de son cou pâle alors qu’elle se retournait lentement. Quand elle fut en mesure de croiser son regard, elle s’abstint sagement d’émettre un son, mais son mince sourire indiquait sans mal le peu de surprise qu’elle éprouvait à le trouver en sa compagnie.  
  
"Le code de la porte, ordonna-t-il une fois qu’elle se fut assise sur le siège en cuir blanc.  
  
\- 114 75 121," répondit-elle d’un ton vaguement ennuyé.  
  
Genji s’appliqua à les mémoriser, et alors qu’il se les répétait soigneusement, il adressa un léger rictus à la scientifique.  
  
"Vous n’êtes pas aussi subtile que ce que je vous aurais accordé.  
  
\- Vous m’en voyez terriblement navrée.  
  
\- Vous avez un véhicule ?"  
  
Le regard de Moira se fit un plus contrarié. Un pli se creusa entre ses sourcils fins et elle répondit du bout des lèvres, presque sur un ton boudeur :  
  
"Oui, j’ai un véhicule.  
  
\- Où est-il garé ?  
  
\- Dans le parking souterrain, premier sous-sol, place 11.  
  
\- Les clés ?"  
  
Moira soupira, détourna les yeux avec une grimace maussade mais indiqua de la même voix atone et avec un mouvement de menton en direction de l’entrée :  
  
"Dans la poche de mon manteau."  
  
Genji la quitta des yeux un instant pour repérer une seule et unique patère à laquelle était suspendu le manteau en question, noir et dont la longueur indiquait qu’il ne pouvait appartenir qu’à Moira. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la preuve formelle qu’il y trouverait de quoi voler sa voiture, mais encore une fois, il préféra se concentrer sur les priorités immédiates.  
Il n’avait pas le temps de questionner Moira ; elle démontrait une remarquable obéissance sous la menace de son sabre, mais il doutait de l’étendue de son pragmatisme s’il venait à tenter de lui soutirer trop d’informations. Une, pourtant, s’imposa aux autres et il ne put s’empêcher de demander :  
  
"L’homme qui était avec vous à l’instant…" Un sourire entendu redressa le coin des lèvres fines de Moira. Pas longtemps, car il vacilla imperceptiblement quand Genji ajouta : "savait-il où se trouvait le docteur Ziegler, il y a un mois ?"  
  
Moira le contempla avec ce qui ressemblait presque à de la défiance, toute trace de sourire volatilisé de son visage qui avait soudain perdu le peu de ses couleurs.  
  
"Pas à ma connaissance, articula-t-elle sans ciller.  
  
\- Aurait-il eu la possibilité de le savoir ?- La possibilité ? Peut-être. Mais je ne pense pas que le docteur Ziegler fasse partie de ses impératifs actuels."  
  
Contrairement à lui, compléta Genji pour lui-même. Il rumina cette réponse quelques secondes, avant d’orienter son investigation différemment.  
  
"Il me recherche depuis longtemps ?  
  
\- Non plus. Sans vouloir vous blesser, il s’est souvenu de votre existence seulement après que je lui ai signalé votre présence aux côtés de cet omniaque."  
  
Cette réponse, tout en balayant la possibilité d’avoir trouvé l’auteur du mystérieux colis envoyé à Angela, en fit surgir beaucoup trop d’autres pour qu’il ne prenne la peine de les étudier immédiatement. Il les balaya au bas de sa liste de tracas à cogiter plus tard, et se détourna brièvement pour jeter un regard à la paillasse devant Moira. Allongé sur la surface blanche et légèrement luisante, le lapin aux yeux mi-clos ne bougeait pas une moustache, mais Genji pouvait distinctement voir son flanc se soulever lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Sans réfléchir d’avantage, il plongea la main qui ne menaçait pas Moira dans la boîte d’où elle avait tiré sa seringue d’anesthésiant toute prêt et en sortie plusieurs. Moira n’était pas bien épaisse, mais elle faisait aisément le poids de trois lapins.   
Il vit les yeux de la généticienne s’arrondir et sa bouche s’ouvrir tout grand, mais il fut plus rapide qu’elle. Les trois seringues serrées dans une seule main comme une poignée de stylos, il enfonça d’un seul mouvement les aiguilles dans son épaule à l’instant où elle tentait un mouvement pour le repousser et appuya sur le piston avec bien moins de ménagement que la généticienne un peu plus tôt, son autre main lâchant son sabre pour retenir l’exclamation que Moira poussa derrière sa paume.  
  
"Ça faisait longtemps que je vous la devais, celle-là," souffla-t-il à l’adresse de son regard furieux, qui ne tarda pas à se voiler en même temps que ses gesticulations se faisaient plus lourdes et plus maladroites.  
  
Il ne relâcha pas sa prise d’un millimètre avant d’avoir la certitude qu’elle ne jouait pas la comédie, et une fois Moira devenue aussi flasque que le lapin au ventre rasé, Genji s’écarta pour la laisser avachie sur son siège en cuir avec l’espoir un peu mesquin qu’elle en glisserait mollement durant son petit somme.  
Il attrapa le sac subtilisé dans la chambre d’hôtel et en vérifia le contenu. Rien n’y avait été dérangé, par manque de temps peut-être si aucun de ceux chargés d’explorer leur chambre craignait qu’il ne leur tombe dessus. Il rangea la visière de son armure à l’intérieur, le jeta sur son épaule, et se dirigea enfin vers la porte qui le séparait de Zenyatta pour y taper le code d’ouverture.  
Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle coulissa, lui révélant enfin le robot mais dans un état de vulnérabilité tel qu’il eut de la peine à en soutenir la vue : étendu sur une table d’opération dont la largeur soulignait sa charpente frêle, l’omniaque avait été débarrassé de ses vêtements et sa nudité révolta Genji presque autant que son inconscience. Confus de fureur, il fendit la pièce pour se saisir des effets personnels que quelqu’un avait eu la grandeur d’âme de laisser dans un coin de la salle, et en vêtit le moine avec une précipitation telle qu’il en oublia la traction à sa ceinture. Ce fut seulement quand il se saisit de la taille de Zenyatta pour le soulever qu’il remarqua, d’abord, le poids, puis la forme des huit sphères métalliques serrées étroitement autour du cou gracile du moine. Interdit, il fouilla mécaniquement dans le tissu qui lui harnachait la taille et au moment où il en sortit l’orbe que lui avait laissé le robot, celle-ci lui échappa pour rejoindre les autres et compléter le collier qui l’alourdissait.  
Encore une fois (la dernière, espéra-t-il), il remit la préoccupation à plus tard. Il souleva le robot dans ses bras et traversa la pièce en sens inverse, se dirigeant droit vers le manteau suspendu que Moira lui avait indiqué un instant plus tôt pour y dénicher les clés promises. Se rendre jusqu’au parking souterrain du ministère ne se fit pas sans difficulté maintenant que Zenyatta et son chargement d’orbe l’appesantissait, mais les couloirs étaient heureusement vides à l’exception de quelques vigiles à cette heure tardive, et il se contenta de la prudence la plus stricte sans s’encombrer de beaucoup de zèle concernant les caméras qui ne manquèrent sans doute pas de capturer sa fuite ici et là. Moira aurait de toute façon l’occasion de donner tous les détails nécessaires à leur poursuite si poursuite il y avait : Genji commençait à douter sérieusement qu’Oasis ne puisse justifier l’enlèvement d’un Tekhartha dans les laboratoires de son ministère, et ce même s’il se faisait la réflexion plus pour se rassurer qu’autre chose.  
La voiture de Moira était du même noir brillant que son manteau, et la banquette arrière bien assez large pour que Genji y allonge Zenyatta sans difficulté. Il remercia également les vitres fumées qui lui épargnèrent l’échange de regard avec le gardien du parking, plongé dans la lecture d’un minuscule roman sans nul doute passionnant car il n’en leva même pas les yeux quand la barrière se souleva automatiquement.  
Il conduisit sagement sur les larges boulevards de la ville non sans jeter régulièrement des coups d’œil aux rétroviseurs, prêt à enfoncer l’accélérateur à la moindre sirène, mais sa conduite ne souffrit d’aucune perturbation (et il se félicita de ne pas avoir entièrement perdu la main en la matière, d’autant qu’Oasis avait pour point commun avec la vaste majorité de la planète de s’obstiner à conduire à droite et à indigner son bon sens). Quelques instants plus tard, les panneaux lui indiquèrent la sortie de la ville, et dés que l’autoroute s’ouvrit devant lui, il mit le pied au plancher et s’éloigna d’Oasis aussi vite que le permettait la très sportive cabriolet de la ministre Moira O’Deorain. 


	7. Chapter 7

"C’est une bien belle caisse que vous avez là. Même si vous passez votre vie ici, j’crois bien que ce serait moi qui gagnerait au change."  
  
Genji avait déjà entendu quelque chose d’équivalent, quand il s’était débarrassé de son premier véhicule. Il aurait préféré échanger la voiture de Moira contre quelque chose de plus discret, mais l’efficacité passant avant la prudence, il n’avait pas couru le risque d’une panne et l’impeccable tout-terrain dont il avait écopé quelques centaines de kilomètres plus tôt attirait finalement autant l’œil que la voiture ministérielle. Au moins le véhicule ne risquait pas d’être équipé de tout un tas d’appareil pour le traquer, c’était l’essentiel.  
  
"Suivez-moi, je vais essayer de vous trouver une chambre digne de cette beauté," reprit le petit omniaque humanoïde en costume violet qui l’avait accueilli à l’entrée de l’hôtel délabré. Il fit clignoter les cinq diodes reparties sur son front comme sur un dé à jouer, et ajouta : "en tout cas c’est pas le voisinage qui va vous gâcher le séjour, c’est très calme ici."  
  
Il n’hésita pas à le croire sur parole. Les bras chargés du corps inerte de Zenyatta, Genji suivit ce qui devait être le propriétaire des lieux à travers un hall vaste mais vide de toute décoration et dont le seul agrément tenait dans une banderole en velours élimé et chargé de poussière grise, qui avait dû être pourpre une décennie plus tôt et où le nom de l’hôtel, May Bells (Genji supposa que l’usage de l’anglais était supposé donner un côté un peu chic), était brodé en cursive blanche. Passé dessous, ils débouchèrent sur un jardin intérieur sec comme le désert où des colonnes en plâtre soutenait le squelette d’une verrière dont il ne restait que quelques éclats triangulaires. Genji compta vingt-huit chambres sur les deux niveaux qui délimitait le rectangle gris de la cour, vingt-huit portes en bois fendu par la chaleur et qui avaient pour la plupart perdu un ou deux de leur numéro en fer doré. L’une d’elle pendait lourdement sur ses gonds, et un accroche-porte en plastique vert pâle annonçant _chambre hors-service_ avait été accroché à la poignée ronde et ternie.  
Celle devant laquelle l’omniaque les guida et qui avait encore le luxe d’indiquer en entier le numéro 12 s’ouvrit sur une chambre mieux tenue que ce à quoi Genji s’était attendu. Bien que le carrelage du sol fût plus gris que blanc, la literie et le dessus des meubles ne comportait qu’une très fine pellicule de poussière et les ressorts du lit grincèrent à peine quand Genji y déposa Zenyatta.  
  
"Ça fait longtemps qu’il est hors-tension ?"  
  
Le gérant était poliment resté sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés dans le dos mais lorgnant sans vergogne son semblable inanimé. Genji hésita un instant à répondre, puis, estimant qu’il courrait moins de risque à révéler la vérité qu’à la cacher à un individu bien placé pour connaître le fonctionnement d’un robot, il répondit :  
  
"Un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures." Il se tourna vers l‘omniaque et demanda, réalisant vaguement qu’il n’avait rien ingéré depuis le même laps de temps et que sa bouche était sèche comme du papier : "c’est risqué, vous croyez ?  
  
\- Plutôt. Les systèmes de ce genre de modèle s’abîment vite si on les laisse hors-jus longtemps. Si vous tardez trop, il pourrait perdre des données. Peut-être même pas se réveiller du tout.  
  
\- Vous auriez de quoi le recharger ?  
  
\- J’ai les câbles qui faut, mais y a plus de courant depuis longtemps dans le coin. Peut-être que si vous allez à la ville, vous trouverez un générateur ou quelque chose…  
  
\- Non. On n’ira pas en ville."  
  
Le petit tas de bâtiments gris qu’il avait contourné en approchant l’hôtel abandonné n’avait rien de menaçant à première vue, mais Genji ne souhaitait pas risquer d’attirer l’attention. Si le robot qui les avait reçus ne les poignardait miraculeusement pas dans le dos, alors le May Bells était une bénédiction qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller pour un très hypothétique générateur. Sans regarder l’omniaque toujours campé devant la porte, il retira le chèche qui couvrait sa tête et sa nuque et inclina la tête en avant.  
  
"Est-ce que vous auriez…" Il dut s’interrompre pour déglutir, prenant encore une fois conscience de son état de déshydratation avancé à la manière dont ses lèvres tirèrent sur sa peau quand il les pressa l’une contre l’autre. "Un câble de transfert d’alimentation. Avec une entrée de ce type…"  
  
Il souleva les mèches de cheveux qui avaient poussé assez pour que les pointes effleurent ses épaules et chercha à l’aveuglette le cache qui protégeait le port d’alimentation à la base de son crâne. Il l’ouvrit avec une infime maladresse, et retint à grande peine le frisson qui lui remonta le long de l’échine en entendant le robot s’avancer derrière lui pour le regarder de plus près.  
  
"Ouais. C’est une entrée classique."  
  
Il se recula aussi rapidement qu’il était venu et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot de plus. Genji le suivit du coin de l’œil sans briser le silence, une vague gêne lui montant aux joues sans qu'il ne parvienne à s’expliquer complètement pourquoi, et au moment où le robot allait disparaître de son champ de vision, il se tourna vers Genji et demanda :  
   
"Vous n’êtes pas un omniaque, hein ?"  
  
Genji lui rendit son regard de derrière les lunettes arrondies de son masque. Il savait que ce n’était pas seulement parce que ses cheveux l’avaient trahi, pas plus que le discret mouvement de sa respiration que les robots ne manquaient jamais de remarquer rapidement. Son armure sensée le faire passer pour une machine pouvait aisément leurrer les humains qui manquaient facilement ces détails, mais elle ne trompait pas ceux qu’elle était censée imiter.  
Et Genji comprit sans-mal que ce n’était pas le fond de sa question. Ce n’était pas ses caractéristiques organiques qui interpellaient le robot, ni sa capacité à procéder à un transfert de courant - mais plutôt sa curieuse détermination à réanimer un omniaque quand lui-même n’en était pas un.   
  
"Je ne suis pas un humain non plus," se contenta-t-il de répondre sans détourner les yeux. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres craquelée, et ajouta timidement : "si vous avez de l’eau, aussi…"  
  
Le robot inclina la tête, signifiant qu’il avait compris sans avoir besoin de la fin de sa requête, puis tourna les talons sans questions supplémentaires. Genji attendit que le bruit de ses pas se soit estompé, et se décida enfin à retirer son masque.  
  
*  
  
Il s’était demandé, en se reliant à Zenyatta, si le transfert allait être aussi douloureux qu’il ne l’avait été entre les mains de Moira, cette nuit si lointaine qu’elle lui semblait appartenir à un monde parallèle. Il fut soulagé de ne pas en ressentir les mêmes effets, cette espèce de succion immonde qui lui avait arraché son énergie avec une brutalité impitoyable. Au moment où il s’était branché au robot, une petite alerte s’était déclenché quelque part dans son cerveau hybride, qu’il avait désamorcé pour autoriser le transfert et depuis, à l’exception d’un léger fourmillement dans les doigts de sa main droite et au bout de ses orteils, il n’avait ressenti aucun désagrément.  
A son second passage, leur hôte lui avait conseillé d’ouvrir et de fermer la main régulièrement pour s’assurer qu’il ne se déchargeait pas complètement. Il avait laissé tomber le conseil d’une voix indifférente, tout en posant une carafe d’eau sur la table de chevet (comme il avait omis d’apporter un verre, Genji bu directement au rebord du récipient en porcelaine en s’appliquant à ne pas le finir d’une traite) avant de s’éclipser pudiquement de la chambre.  
Assis en tailleur sur le matelas, Genji ouvrait et refermait donc sa main avec une régularité de métronome, les yeux fixes et la tête soudain trop pleines des événements confus des dernières heures. Il avait roulé sans discontinuer depuis son départ d’Oasis, s’arrêtant uniquement pour troquer le véhicule de Moira contre le tout-terrain maintenant garé à l’abris du garage branlant du May Bells. Vingt-quatre heures de route à hauteur de plus de cent kilomètres par heure lui donnait une large avance, et comme il se l’était répété plusieurs fois lors de cette course effrénée qu’il n’avait ralenti qu’une fois la frontière Iranienne passée, Oasis avait trop de tort dans cette histoire pour se permettre de le poursuivre ouvertement.  
Mais si la fierté amochée du gouvernement oasien représentait une menace somme toute légère, ce qui avait poursuivi Genji pendant cette journée et cette nuit de route en constituait une bien réelle et bien plus inquiétante, et pourtant si difficile à identifier. Une voix aux échos cryptiques, une silhouette encapuchonnée dans le reflet d’une cage en verre, une main aux griffes de métal. _Sans vouloir vous blesser, il s’est souvenu de votre existence seulement après que je lui ai signalé votre présence au côté de cet omniaque._ Quelqu’un susceptible de se rappeler de lui, quelqu’un qui voulait personnellement lui faire la peau. _Quelque chose_ plus que quelqu’un. Encore un…  
Genji ferma les yeux, s’appliquant à plier et déplier sa main. Les menaces se multipliaient tellement qu’il n’avait plus l’énergie de s’en inquiéter. Zenyatta avait bien été ciblé par une ministre de la ville la plus avancée de la planète, et alors ? Il s’en était relativement bien tiré. Inconscient et étranglé par son propre collier, mais il s’en était tiré.  
 _Je ne suis pas seul_ se murmura-t-il à lui-même, au dragon tapit dans le fond de son âme et à l’omniaque branché à l’autre bout du fil qui les reliait, et cette pensée l’apaisa, chassa les craintes encore accrochées à son esprit tourmenté. Il les visualisa un instant, comme des abeilles furieuses enfermées dans un bocal qu’il secouait sans cesse, et tâcha d’arrêter les remous tumultueux qui l’agitait continuellement. Il en était capable, pas de les faire disparaître, mais de leur fournir assez de calme pour qu’elles cessent de se heurter à la surface de leur cage, pour qu’elles cessent de se heurter à lui, de le piquer pour le forcer à réagir et ce même lorsque se débattre ne servait à rien. Lentement, _harmonieusement_ , le bourdonnement de ses bêtes noires perdit de leur intensité jusqu’à enfin faire silence, et Genji n’eut plus conscience de rien – de rien d’autre que ses doigts qui se fermaient et s’ouvraient, de son propre poids qui creusait légèrement le matelas fatigué, de l’air qui circulait autour de lui et de sa présence, sa seule présence silencieuse et impavide dans l’univers agité tout autour de lui. Le temps et le silence s’étirèrent et il lâcha prise, longuement, sans que les minutes qui s’écoulaient ne prennent leur sens, et il ne revint à lui que quand un contact frais sur sa main humaine ne lui fasse rouvrir les yeux.  
Les neuf diodes sur son front brillants de leur éclatante lumière bleue, Zenyatta resserra légèrement ses doigts autour de ceux de Genji. Ce dernier resta figé un instant, se demandant avec un mélange de terreur et d’espoir s’il n’était pas en train de rêver, mais les doigts de métal l’étreignirent à nouveau comme une confirmation. Genji les saisit à deux mains en sentant sa poitrine vibrer, et les attirera contre sa bouche avant même de s’en rendre compte.  
  
"Bon retour dans le monde, maître," murmura-t-il contre les phalanges de métal, et le léger, imperceptible mouvement de tête que lui adressa l’omniaque en retour lui fit poser les lèvres dessus en signe de gratitude – de gratitude pour tout.  
  
*  
  
La liesse que lui procura la reprise de conscience de Zenyatta ne fut pas de trop pour maintenir sa motivation à le ranimer complètement. Les diodes sur son front ne s’éteignirent pas, mais le robot bougeait peu, n’émettait pas le moindre son, et l’idée que le fonctionnement de l’omniaque ait pu être endommagé commençait dangereusement à poindre parmi ses autres préoccupations si laborieusement calmées.  
Lors d’un des passages du propriétaire de l’hôtel dans la chambre, et alors qu’il déposait l’air de rien un bol remplit d’abricots en sirop à côté de la cruche d’eau qu’il remplissait à peu près toutes les trois heures, Genji l’arrêta pour lui demander son avis concernant l’état mitigé du moine.  
  
"Toutes ses diodes frontales sont allumées, alors il est sauvé, répondit-il en se tenant à distance respectueuse du lit. Mais vous le rechargerez pas complètement comme ça. Pour qu’il puisse repartir, faut relancer son auto-alimentation. Faut qu’il marche."  
  
Ce n’était pas une très bonne nouvelle.  
Genji retint un peu plus l’omniaque le temps d’apprendre qu’ils se trouvaient à un peu moins de six cents kilomètres de Téhéran, accessible en avion depuis Sanandaj qui ne se trouvait qu’à deux heures de route. Il rassembla quelques informations supplémentaires, notamment que s’il comptait s’y rendre, il ferait mieux de rejoindre directement l’aéroport de la ville car les omniaques y attiraient vite l’œil (Genji ne parvint pas à lui faire dire pourquoi). Il apprit également le prénom du robot qui les hébergeait (Parvaneh) et son genre (féminin). Il crut comprendre que l’omniaque avait reconnu son moine affaiblit, car elle mentionna distraitement les Shambali au détour de la conversation, laissant également entendre qu’elle était une fidèle de l’Iris. Genji estima que ça ne pouvait jouer qu’en leur faveur.  
Suivant ses conseils prudemment avancés, il se débrancha de Zenyatta pour recharger ses propres prothèses en arpentant l’hôtel fantôme, alors cérémonieusement illuminé par les derniers rayons de soleil de cette étrange journée. Le May Bells était plus vaste que ce que sa façade délavée laissait deviner, s’allongeant en rectangle après la cours autour desquelles étaient disposées les chambres. Il parcouru une interminable salle à manger dont les tables étaient soigneusement recouvertes de nappes sombres, à peine éclaircies de poussière qui, comme dans la chambre, avait laissé une pellicule visible mais assez fine pour indiquer le nettoyage régulier de quelqu’un qui ne la laissait s’accumuler qu’en faible quantité. Une immense peinture murale s’écaillait sur le seul côté de la salle qui ne comportait pas de vitres, représentant un paysage floral naïf et un peu kitsch qui trahissait le caractère bas de gamme de l’établissement sous les airs faussement huppé de sa prime jeunesse. Un peu plus loin encore s’ouvrait une terrasse ponctuée de quelques tables et chaises en fer forgé rongées par la rouille. Six transats en bois à la peinture écaillée s’alignaient le long d’un bassin en béton vide, qui avait dû tenir lieu de piscine à l’époque où on avait encore eu le courage et les moyens de le remplir. Pour l’instant, il ne servait à rien d’autre qu’à accumuler de petites dunes de sable rendu gris par le crépuscule. Une rangée de palmiers aux troncs courts et dodus comme des amphores venait fermer le panorama, et Genji songea que leurs bouquets de palme d’un vert sombre et luisant étaient le signe de vie le plus encourageant qu’il ait pu voir depuis son départ d’Oasis.   
Là s’arrêta son exploration quelque peu désolante, mais au moins Genji revint dans la petite chambre misérable avec en tête un circuit bien précis à parcourir pour le lendemain.  
  
*  
  
Zenyatta se révéla être un impotent absolument insupportable.   
Genji avait beau le soutenir de toutes ses forces, un bras passé autour de son torse pour soutenir la lourdeur de son collier qui faisait s’incliner son buste, tenter de l’appuyer sur ses jambes et l’inciter à mettre un pied devant l’autre, l’omniaque refusait obstinément de verrouiller les articulations de ses genoux et Genji finit par le soupçonner d’y mettre tout simplement la plus franche des mauvaises volontés. En vingt minutes, il était péniblement parvenu à l’autre bout du jardin envahi d’herbes sèches et de plantes grasses, portant plus que soutenant le robot dont il commençait à sentir l’opposition non dissimulée, et dû se résoudre à s’assoir sur un des bancs qui longeaient la porte d’accès à la salle à manger pour reprendre son souffle.  
  


"Il voudra pas marcher," vint confirmer Parvaneh en s’approchant, une serpillière dans une main et un seau débordant de mousse dans l’autre. La jambe de son éternel pantalon violet était mouchetée de tâches sombres là où l’eau et le savon l’avait éclaboussé. "Vous lui faites briser son jeûne. Alors il résiste.

  
\- C’est vous qui m’avait dit de le faire marcher, protesta Genji en lui adressa un regard circonspect.  
  
\- Ouais, j’ai dit qu’il fallait. J’ai pas dit qu’il se laisserait faire."  
  
L’omniaque appuya son balai contre le mur et posa son seau avec bruit lourd, provoquant une vaguelette à son contenu qui trempa un peu plus ses chevilles. Elle s’agenouilla devant le moine que Genji devait tenir en position assise pour éviter que son collier ne le fasse basculer en avant et saisit une de ses mains entre les siennes.  
  
"Faut faire un petit écart, maître Zenyatta, dit-elle comme si elle tentait de raisonner un enfant capricieux – ce qui, du point de vu de Genji, était le cas. L’Iris vous en voudra pas pour une petite promenade. Je m'en vais nettoyer la terrasse rien que pour vous, vous me ferez bien l’honneur de venir voir quand même ?"  
  
L’omniaque leva très légèrement la tête, le cou courbé en avant sous le poids des orbes suspendues autour, avant de la laisser retomber aussitôt.  
  
"Faut que vous lui parliez, gourmanda l’omniaque en se tournant vers Genji, visiblement assez contente d’avoir provoqué une réaction, aussi minime fut-elle. Il entend vous savez, même s’il peut pas encore répondre.  
  
\- Je lui parle, se défendit faiblement Genji. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, mais je lui parle…  
  
\- Et ben faites ça plus. Encouragez-le. Il en a besoin, là maintenant."  
  
Elle se releva et toisa Genji un instant, qui lui rendit son regard sans trop savoir quelle émotion y mettre. Parvaneh exprimait un mélange si déroutant de familiarité, de dévotion et d’indifférence qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment y répondre. Et comme pour confirmer son trouble, l’omniaque plongea la main dans une de ses poches et lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu soigneusement repassé.  
  


"Essuyez-vous le visage, vous transpirez. J’ai ouvert l’eau ce matin, vous pourrez utiliser la douche si vous avez envie. Elle sera un peu brune au début, mais si vous laissez couler assez longtemps ça devrait aller." Elle se détourna pour reprendre son balais et son seau, alors que Genji la regardait sans répondre, le mouchoir dans la main et son incertitude croissant quant à ce que tentait de lui dire plus ou moins subtilement l’omniaque. "J’ai un peu fouillé la cuisine, il reste plus de conserves que ce que je croyais. Je suis pas grande cuisinière, mais je devrais pouvoir vous faire réchauffer quelque chose de mangeable."

  
Elle passa devant le banc où Genji n’avait toujours pas soufflé un mot, et s’arrêta devant la porte de la salle à manger pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.  
  
"Onze heure trente, c’est bien ?  
  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
  
\- Onze heure trente, pour le repas, c’est bien ?"  
  
Il hocha légèrement la tête, se sentant plus stupide qu’indécis cette fois, mais estima que son alimentation limitée sur les derniers jours couplé à son transfert d’énergie de la veille lui donnait une excuse.  
  
"C’est bien, confirma-t-il prudemment.  
  
\- Bien," répéta l’omniaque comme un perroquet.  
  
Elle s’apprêta à franchir la porte battante de la salle à manger, quand Genji l’interpella soudain :  
  
"Parvaneh, est-ce que vous sauriez comment détacher le collier autour de son cou ? J’ai essayé de lui retirer, mais les perles sont comme aimantées à lui."  
  
L’omniaque le fixa longuement, son silence si indéchiffrable que Genji n’osa pas préciser sa question.  
  
"On peut pas, répondit-elle un peu brutalement, presque avec réticence.  
  
\- Vous savez ce que c’est ? demanda Genji, mais son ton avait plus les accents d’une affirmation que d’une question. Ce collier, c’est… c’est bien là pour une raison, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
\- Il vous a pas dit ?"  
  
Genji n’eut pas besoin de répondre à cela. La question était une réponse en elle-même, et celles qu’elle souleva à sa suite, Genji sut que Parvaneh n’y répondrait pas.  
L’omniaque détourna la tête, semblant hésiter un instant, puis elle poussant le battant de la porte et la franchit en silence.  
  
*  
  
Les encouragements de Parvaneh n’avaient pas été vains.  
Quand Genji souleva l’omniaque sur ses jambes faiblardes, celui-ci consentit à faire quelques pas mal assurés tout au long de la salle à manger, et il lui sembla même qu’à quelques reprises le robot releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Parvenus à l’extérieur cependant, Genji portait plus le robot qu’il ne se portait lui-même sur ses jambes, et il se fit la réflexion qu’il allait être celui qui ne pourrait plus aligner deux pas à la fin de la journée.  
Il assit le moine sur une des chaises en fer forgé et pris place en face de lui, mais cette fois, plutôt que de lui accorder un répit, il saisit un de ses bras articulé et s’affaira à plier et déplier l’articulation de son coude. Il doutait que le mouvement ne réactive beaucoup son système d’auto-alimentation, mais il estimait que cela valait toujours mieux que de le laisser dans cette immobilité sinistre. Le temps de le relever et de lui faire faire le tour de la piscine vide (tout en marmonnant des encouragements à voix basses pour ne pas trop se faire entendre par le deuxième omniaque qui s’affairait à nettoyer les pavés de la terrasse) la matinée s’était entièrement écoulée et leur hôte les hélait depuis la baie vitrée pour les encourager à revenir dans la salle à manger.  
L’état de catatonie sévère de Zenyatta n’était pas pour lui ouvrir particulièrement l’appétit mais Genji s’obligea à se restaurer, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de finir dans le même état. Mâchant avec assez peu de plaisir le thon en boîte et le ragoût tiède disposé sur la large assiette en porcelaine que lui avait présenté Parvaneh avant d’aller s’agenouiller à nouveau devant le moine, il l’écoutait d’une oreille distraire raconter tout et rien à Zenyatta en se demandant si elle ne l’ennuyait pas. Somme toute, sa voix monotone meublait la pièce vide du son qui lui manquait, et son monologue finit par rendre la pause plus supportable qu’elle ne l’aurait été sans sa présence.  
Genji se remit à la tâche dés son spartiate repas consommé, et quand il releva Zenyatta sur ses jambes, il lui sembla que celui-ci opposa un peu moins de résistance. Il le fit marcher en long et en large de l’hôtel désert deux heures supplémentaires, jusqu’à ce que le robot se refuse simplement à faire un pas de plus. Ils parvenaient tout juste dans le patio quand l’omniaque ploya obstinément les genoux, et Genji interpréta son refus comme un signe relativement encourageant cette fois : au moins avait-il eu la grandeur d’âme de s’arrêter devant la chambre en lui épargnant de le porter sur une très longue distance. Tout en le félicitant pour ses efforts, il le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit à l’intérieur de la chambre, prenant garde à ce que le poids autour de son cou ne pèse pas trop sur l’articulation de sa nuque.  
Ce fut seulement une fois le robot allongé sur le lit, qu’il n’avait pas défait une seule fois depuis leur arrivé, que Genji prit conscience de son propre épuisement. Ses muscles aussi bien organiques qu’artificiels étaient raidit de crampes, sa tête comme remplie de coton, et il eut à peine l’énergie de fermer les volets grinçants de la seule fenêtre avant de s’allonger à plat ventre au côté du moine. Il eut le temps de remarquer l’odeur un peu acide de la literie, comme si les draps avaient été laissés trop longtemps enfermés dans un lave-linge avant d’être mis à sécher, avant de sombrer presque immédiatement dans un sommeil de plomb.  
  
*  
  
La fraîcheur de la nuit le réveilla, malgré la couverture posée sur lui et qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir déniché lui-même. Il la resserra plus étroitement autour de lui malgré la même odeur aigre qui l’imprégnait, cherchant à se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour activer le réchauffement de ses circuits, quand un tintement clair raisonna dans la pièce et le fit se redresser d’un seul mouvement.  
Sur le petit tabouret en osier que Genji n’avait même pas remarqué jusqu’alors, Zenyatta était assis dans sa position familière de demi-lotus, les mains tournées paumes vers le ciel et posées sur ses cuisses tandis que ses orbes tournaient lentement autour de lui en émettant un bruit régulier de clochette. Genji le contempla quelques secondes, la gorge serrée et le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine, avant de se débarrasser de la couverture et de s’avancer vers l’omniaque pour s’agenouiller face à lui. Il hésita brièvement à interrompre sa méditation, mais ne parvint pas à retenir longtemps l’impatience qui le tiraillait ; prudemment, il avança une main jusqu’à la poser sur celle de l’omniaque et songea distraitement, comme un murmure s’élevant à peine, qu’il répétait le geste que Zenyatta avait eu pour lui la nuit où il l’avait ranimé.  
  
"Maître ?" murmura-t-il timidement, et immédiatement l’omniaque redressa la tête pour le regarder.  
  
Ses orbes s’élevèrent jusqu’à son cou sans le toucher, orbitant lentement sure eux-mêmes, et l’omniaque saisit sa main entre les siennes.  
  


"Genji."

  
Le soupir que lui arracha son nom prononcé par le robot lui sembla le vider de toute la tension encore serrée dans sa poitrine, faisant sauter la dernière digue de scepticisme qui retenait son soulagement et il s’affaissa en avant jusqu’à laisser tomber son front sur les genoux de Zenyatta.  
  
"Vous êtes revenu, souffla-t-il sans avoir la force d’élever davantage la voix.  
  


\- Grâce à toi," ajouta le robot qui tenait toujours sa main, et Genji l’entendit, la petite note d’amusement paisible mêlée de gratitude qui tissait dans la voix de l’omniaque tous les reliefs de ce qu’il était.

 

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Genji sans qu’il ne parvienne à relever la tête, et il sentit sans le voir le robot attirer sa main contre lui, jusqu’à heurter délicatement une surface dure contre laquelle ses phalanges émirent un petit son mélodieux. Il releva les yeux pour regarder Zenyatta presser sa main contre le métal doré du bas de son visage, et, l’instant d’après, il tendit les bras pour attirer le robot contre lui et le serrer contre sa poitrine.  
  
*  
  
Les jours qui suivirent s’écoulèrent avec une douceur que Genji n’avait rarement, peut-être même jamais expérimenté. Zenyatta refusa naturellement de reposer un pied par terre quand Genji le lui proposa, et après quelques heures à faire tournoyer ses orbes autour de sa tête comme des satellites, il fut en mesure d’explorer les lieux en se déplaçant à son habituel mètre et demi d’altitude.   
La cuisine de Parvaneh ne s’améliora pas et Genji fut rapidement contraint de préparer ses repas lui-même, ce qui laissa tout le temps à l’omniaque de s’occuper à ce qu’elle faisait de mieux et ce pour quoi Genji n’aurait jamais cru qu’elle puisse révéler autant de virtuosité : le chant. Dès l’instant où Zenyatta fut en mesure de communiquer avec elle, elle remercia chacun de ses entretiens par des ritournelles qu’elle accompagnait en pinçant les cordes d’une guitare sèche, et sa voix pénétrante transportait Genji peut-être plus encore que Zenyatta, même s’il l’exprimait bien moins que ce dernier.  
Peu de temps après son retour à la réalité, l’omniaque ne manqua pas de lui demander les détails de son sauvetage et fit un très bon public à son récit. Son rebondissement préféré fut naturellement le vol éhonté de la voiture ministérielle, et avant que Genji ne le réalise, il lui racontait tout, son passé commun avec sa ravisseuse, la participation de celle-ci dans sa fuite de l’organisation qu’il avait servi en échange de leurs soins à le ramener à la vie – et de fil en aiguille, les circonstances dans lesquelles il s’était retrouvé à en dépendre. _Cet événement_ , en particulier, qui n'avait jamais réussi à franchir ses lèvres jusqu'alors, celui avec lequel tout avait fini et commencé.  
Le soleil avait disparu depuis près d’une heure derrière la petite palmeraie qui délimitait les limites du May Bells quand Genji acheva son histoire, racontant avec un calme olympien la manière dont son frère l’avait réduit à moins qu’un homme, avait manqué de brûler son corps encore tiède et s’était ainsi persuadé de sa mort – pour lui permettre de renaître dans un corps qui avait dépassé toutes les limites physique et mentale de sa chair humaine, et lui ouvrir les portes d’un monde qu’il n’aurait jamais franchi seul.  
  
"J’ai eu le temps de penser, sur cette route, dit-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel pas encore tout à fait noir où les étoiles apparaissaient une à une. J’ai toujours été une arme, avant d’être reconstruit pour, j’ai toujours appartenu à quelqu’un. En quittant Overwatch j’espérais trouver ma liberté, mais j’ai été confronté à l’obligation d’accepter ce que j’étais devenu – et à y trouver des bénéfices que je ne voulais pas voir."  
  
Il s’allongea sur le transat en bois, une main en travers de l’abdomen et l’autre écaillant distraitement la peinture. Contre le métal de son index, les petits éclats sautaient avec une facilité satisfaisante, sans laisser d’échardes.  
  
"Si je n’accepte pas ce corps comme ce qui m’a permis d’avancer, si je le refuse autant, songea-t-il à voix haute. C’est parce que je crains de trouver un sens dans le geste de Hanzo. Je voudrais continuer à haïr mon corps et haïr mon frère, je voudrais continuer à le considérer comme le seul responsable de tous mes malheurs pour ne pas voir les faiblesses dont je souffrais déjà, avant. Si j’accepte de ne plus être entièrement humain… Alors je risque d’accepter son geste comme ayant été un point de départ indispensable, et à reconnaître qu’il m’a offert peut-être une meilleure chance."  
  
Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Le murmure du vent dans les palmes fut sa seule réponse, mais lorsqu’il tourna la tête vers Zenyatta, celui-ci le regardait avec attention. Genji se tourna de côté jusqu’à faire face au moine assis sur la chaise longue à côté de la sienne et lui sourit.  
  
"Les humains sont compliqués, vous ne trouvez pas ?"  
  
Zenyatta eut un léger haussement d’épaule, un de ceux que Genji avait appris à interpréter comme un sourire en retour. L’omniaque tourna la tête de côté un instant, semblant rassembler ses pensées, avant de briser le silence :  
  
"Ils le sont. Et parfois je me demande s’ils n’ont pas transmis cette caractéristique à leurs créations afin de se sentir moins seuls."  
  
Le robot éleva la main et effleura un de ses orbes du bout des doigts, interrompant momentanément sa rotation avant de le laisser reprendre sa course.  
  
"Veux-tu entendre une histoire ? Une histoire d’omniaque compliqué."  
  
Genji resta stupéfait un instant, avant de se redresser en position assise avec une précipitation assez mal dissimulée.  
  
"Après tout ce que je vous ai raconté, j’en mérite bien une," approuva-t-il en rassemblant ses mains sur ses chevilles comme un bon élève prêt à écouter une leçon.  
  
Mais lorsque Zenyatta reprit la parole, ce ne fut pas sur un ton de prédicateur. Sa voix avait quelque chose de lointain, de mal-assurée et pourtant, aussi, de presque _impersonnel_ quand il reprit :   
  
"Mon modèle est le ZN25. Il a été l’un des premiers à être créé après la fin de la Crise Omniaque – en 2056 pour être exact, soit cinq ans après l’armistice. A cette époque, la création de nouveaux omniaques étaient regardée d’un œil très critique, et il était attendu que nous respections certaines normes de sécurités afin d’éviter toute… indiscipline."  
  
Il prononça le mot avec une certaine lenteur, comme s’il cherchait encore, en le prononçant, un terme plus approprié.  
  
"Lors de notre sortie d’usine, nous avons donc été agrémentés d’un dispositif visant à limiter notre potentiel d’agressivité. Son poids limitait nos mouvements d’une part, mais il promettait également de stabiliser nos émotions et nous garantir une personnalité plus… douce, plus encline à s’intégrer dans la société humaine. Il était conjecturé qu’en cas de démagnétisation du collier, le robot serait sujet à une perte de ses moyens cognitifs et à une démence le rendant inapte à toute vie sociale et toute efficacité économique."  
  
Genji hocha la tête en silence. Il avait deviné, bien avant que Parvaneh ne laisse entendre davantage de suppositions, que les perles solidement aimantées au cou de l’omniaque avaient une fonction de restriction plus ou moins directe, mais l’entendre directement de Zenyatta lui serrait étrangement la poitrine.   
  
"Ce dernier point n’était pas seulement là pour rassurer nos employeurs, poursuivit Zenyatta d’une voix presque rêveuse. C’était également une menacer directe à notre encontre. Nous nous accrochions à notre collier plus que n’importe qui d’autre, car nous étions terrifiés à l’idée de perdre la raison si nous venions à en perdre les perles. Et nous étions fiers d’être des omniaques sûrs, garantis sans idées de rébellion insane et plus respectueux des normes sociales que les humains eux-mêmes."  
  
Un son semblable à un soupir attendri, ému par la naïveté de ce qu’il avait été, ponctua le récit de l’omniaque avant qu’il ne reprenne avec un sourire compatissant dans la voix :  
  
"Jusqu’à ce que l’un d’entre nous finisse par arracher son collier, et bien sûr, découvre que sa stabilité mentale n’y était aucunement liée. Ce qui se cachait derrière ces perles inutiles, c’était la crainte que les humains avaient imposé dans nos esprits sans même avoir à nous programmer." Il émit un rire léger, plein de tendresse candide avant de remarquer : "notre vulnérabilité à la manipulation psychologique, n’est-ce pas une formidable preuve que notre âme est aussi sensible que celle des humains ?"  
  
Genji ne répondit pas. Plus l’omniaque avançait dans son histoire et plus elle lui était difficile à entendre, faisant écho à des souvenirs facile à mettre en parallèle et ranimant un chagrin de pure compassion, une tristesse douce et indicible et parfaitement inexplicable, comme l’émoi qui le saisissait quand Parvaneh chantait dans une langue dont il ne saisissait pas les mots.  
  
"Je suis jeune, Genji, reprit Zenyatta en levant la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Je n’ai vécu la Crise Omniaque que par les récits que m’en ont fait les acteurs et les victimes. Mais le vécu de chaque lignée d’omniaque, quel que soit son année de création, a été parsemé de luttes semblables, de crises qui n’ont pas assez menacé les humains pour qu’ils y mettent une majuscule, mais qui ont toutes laissé une blessure supplémentaire dans notre histoire."    
  
Un de ses orbes émit un tintement que Genji n’avait jamais entendu que lorsque l’omniaque méditait, et il poursuivit avant que ce détail ne puisse distraire son attention :  
  
"Le scandale des colliers a été une parenthèse parmi d’autre. Presque tous les modèles ZN25 ont été réduit au silence de manière plus ou moins brutale, et les humains les ont progressivement effacés de leur mémoire – ce qui, paradoxalement, a sauvé les quelques-uns restants une fois que notre collier retiré nous a permis de nous fondre dans la masse." Il leva la main à nouveau et effleura la surface de l’orbe qui avait teinté un instant plus tôt, sans stopper sa rotation cette fois. "Je ne l’ai pas toujours porté, mais je n’ai jamais pu me résoudre à m’en débarrasser complètement. Quelque chose m’empêchait de tirer une croix sur cette partie de ma vie, aussi humiliante soit-elle. Et peut-être aussi que je craignais que les menaces soient vraies, au fond de moi je continuais à penser qu’à m’en séparer trop longtemps je perdrais cette conscience de moi-même que j’avais tant lutté pour obtenir."  
  
Il reporta soudain les yeux sur Genji, comme s’il se rappelait sa présence, et s’adressa directement à lui pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit.  
  
"J’ai eu la preuve que ces perles n’avaient aucun lien avec ma raison le jour où l’un de mes frères l’a définitivement perdue. Tu as connu ce robot sur ces dernières heures ; son nom était Corey."  
  
Genji sentit sa bouche s’ouvrir toute seule sur sa voix coupée par la stupeur.  
 _Corey._  
Et avec ce prénom seul s’enchaîna la série d’évènements qui avait suivi la rencontre d’un omniaque fou, isolé dans le désert australien avec pour seule compagnie des centaines d’images de Mondatta Tekhartha tapissant les murs d’un appartement délabré. Et la suite, la bataille qui s’en était suivi, et le temple couvert de clochettes…  
  
"Corey, répéta Genji sans arriver à y croire. Bien sûr, Corey. C’était vous – le moine avec Mondatta, celui qui a faillit se disputer avec…" Un rire désabusé lui échappa avant qu’il ne finisse sa phrase, le souvenir de sa première et si lointaine rencontre avec Zenyatta ressurgissant dans son esprit comme un diable malicieux sortant d’une boîte. "Bien sûr que c’était vous.  
  
\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t’en avoir parlé plus tôt, avoua Zenyatta avec une pointe d’espièglerie contrite. J’y ai souvent pensé mais j’ai toujours eu l’impression que l’occasion était passée. Je dois dire que sans ton corps quelque peu… spécifique, je ne t’aurais sans doute pas reconnu."  
  
Genji secoua la tête en riant. Les plus infimes détails prenaient tellement de sens à présent, Zenyatta l’observant lors de cette nuit où il s’était endormit dans le bain de leur chambre, son manque d’étonnement lorsqu’il avait mentionné avoir appartenu à Overwatch… Et plus ancienne, la défiance de Zenyatta à l’égard des deux agents leur rapportant la démence de Corey et la carte mémoire qu’avait abrité son crâne.  
  
"La folie de Corey avait plus de raison de vous affecter que Mondatta, c’est ça ?  
  
\- Sur le moment, oui, mais par la suite, étonnement, elle a été une de mes plus importantes révélations. Corey était un esprit brillant, créé bien avant moi et bien avant le scandale des colliers d’esclavage ; personne n’a jamais pu expliquer pour quelle raison il a sombré si sévèrement dans la folie, alors qu’elle pesait sur mes épaules plus que sur n’importe quel omniaque. Si ça avait été moi, personne n’en aurait été surpris je pense, personne ne s’en serait vraiment affolé. Mais Corey a soulevé une vague d’effroi sans précédent parmi les Shambali, et paradoxalement, a apaisé mon âme. Sa fin tragique m’a fait prendre conscience que notre âme à tous, humains et omniaques, comporte cette vulnérabilité, ce risque de céder à la dégradation du temps."  
  
L’omniaque inclina la tête de côté, tournée vers un passé qu’il contemplait sans regret malgré tout ce qu’il comportait de douloureux, et il conclut presque avec enthousiasme :  
  
"J’ai repris mes perles, alors. J’en ai maitrisé le magnétisme, et j’en ai fait ce qu’elles sont aujourd’hui : un moyen de partager la paix que je voudrais transmettre, un moyen de me défendre et d’avancer. Un moyen de ne plus craindre." Il fit cligner ses diodes à l’adresse de Genji et ajouta : "un moyen de t’avoir mené jusqu’à moi quand j’ai eu besoin de ton aide.  
  
\- Vous avez volontairement réactivé le magnétisme, pour que l’orbe me guide jusqu’à vous ?  
  
\- J’aimerais le prétendre, mais non. Lorsque j’ai été mis hors-tension, j’ai perdu le contrôle et elles sont revenues à leur fonction d’origine : me contraindre et me rappeler mon devoir de servilité. Mais aussi douloureuse qu’ait été cette épreuve, elle ne m’en a pas moins sauvé. Ce passé dont j’ai limé les dents se retourne encore contre moi, parfois, mais il m’incombe d’accepter ses morsures et de ne pas oublier. Il me rappelle qu’entre ce que j’ai été, ce que je suis, et ce que je serais, il y a autant de différence qu’entre un zéro positif et un zéro négatif ; il me rappelle que je porte en moi le modèle ZN25 assujetti par son collier, et que sa présence définie autant ce que je suis devenu que ce que je suis aujourd’hui." Il marqua une courte pause, et ajouta : "tout comme ce que tu as été autrefois n’est pas mort, Genji – tout comme ce que tu es devenu reste intimement lié à ce que tu as toujours été."  
  
Un silence plus long, plus parlant, s’étira entre eux. Et dans ce silence presque complice où leurs histoires respectives se rejoignaient comme les bouts d’une corde, Genji ressentit plus fort que jamais l’affection indéniable qui le liait à ce robot et la gratitude sans borne qu’il lui portait pour lui avoir tendu la main jusqu’à ce qu’il la saisisse - jusqu’à ce que Genji lui tende la main en retour.  
  
"Vous leur avez pardonné ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Les humains qui vous ont mis ce collier. Vous pensez qu’ils méritent votre pardon ?  
  
\- La question n’est pas de savoir s’ils le méritent ou non, répondit Zenyatta avec douceur. Peu importe de savoir s’ils en sont dignes ; moi, en tant qu’être libre, ai choisi de ne plus être consumé par la rancœur et la haine. J’ai choisi d’user des chaînes dont ils m’ont appesanti pour prendre ma liberté mieux encore que si je n’en avais jamais souffert. Est-ce légitime, de les considérer comme ceux qui m’ont donné les moyens de m’émanciper plutôt que ceux qui m’ont réduit en esclavage ? Je n’en sais rien. Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait de vérité absolue Genji – il n’y a que celle que tu choisis de croire."  
  
Il entendit quelque chose en lui élever la voix, se révolter contre ces paroles qui ne prétendaient même pas avoir raison. Il s’entendit réclamer son droit à la haine et à la vengeance et accepta, avec la plus grande bienveillance, qu’elle murmurerait toujours quelque part dans son esprit, qu’elle lui rappellerait, au moment les plus opportuns, qu’il avait ce choix : ce choix de se consumer avec sa propre colère, de faire de sa vie cette terre brûlée et désolée sur laquelle il portait un regard impuissant depuis trop longtemps.  
Il sourit à Zenyatta qui le regardait paisiblement, et, librement, laissa courir le murmure sous les cendres.


	8. Chapter 8

En arrière-pensée, il avait espéré ne pas reconnaître le reflet que lui renverrait la surface un peu trouble et piquetée d'usure du miroir. Mais en arrière-pensée, il avait aussi su que ce n'était qu'un espoir puéril et un peu romanesque, un genre de cliché qui aurait bien convenu ; ne pas reconnaître son propre reflet portait une puissance symbolique presque sacrée - et totalement chimérique. En vérité, la somme des changements qui marquaient son corps ne pouvait même pas se qualifier de métamorphose. Comme les mouchetures qui altérait le reflet du miroir sans le départir de sa nature de miroir, ses cicatrices n'avaient fait qu'érafler sa surface. En oubliant un peu les prothèses qui l'avaient systématiquement obnubilé quand il faisait le bilan de ce qu'il était advenu de son corps, son attention s'était toujours arrêtée net aux cicatrices qui le recouvraient, sans parvenir à aller au-delà de ces traces semblables à celle qui troublaient la surface du miroir. Pour la première fois, en regardant dans ce miroir au reflet imparfait, il perçu des changements sans lien avec les blessures et la rage ; les épaules étaient un peu plus anguleuses (l'une encore plus que l'autre), les clavicules et les pommettes un peu plus saillantes. En s'approchant et en plissant à peine les les paupières, il vit se creuser un alignement de petites pattes d'oies au coin de ses yeux et la ressemblance avec son père le laissa plus stupéfait encore que la possibilité de porter des rides. Moins surprenantes étaient les stries blanches et grises dans ses cheveux, qu'il avait déjà distraitement remarqué quelques mois plus tôt mais qui s'étaient considérablement élargies depuis. Rien d'étonnant à cela : tous les Shimada voyaient blanchir leurs tempes prématurément. 

Il sourit à son reflet, et les fines lignes à la commissure de ses yeux et de sa bouche se creusèrent, détournant son regard des coupures et des brûlures. Son corps se fichaient bien des cicatrices et des morceaux manquants. Il poursuivait sa propre évolution sans fléchir, tout en conservant l'essentiel. Ses cils étaient toujours aussi longs et noirs, son sourire toujours sincère sous la pointe d'espièglerie qui lui donnait cette note un peu fanfaronne et qui faisait écho à l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux. Il se recula en hochant légèrement la tête. 

Il vieillissait bien.

 

*

 

"Le temps ne se décide pas, aujourd’hui.  
  
La tête levée vers le ciel uniformément blanc, Zenyatta lui tournait le dos quand Genji le rejoignit. L’humidité chaude qui appesantissait l’air lui étant bien plus pénible qu’au robot, mais il s’abstint d’aller de son commentaire sur la météo quand l’omniaque porta le regard sur lui. Il l’évita soigneusement, l’embarras qui lui montait au visage heureusement invisible sous le masque de métal, mais il ne douta pas un seul instant que son silence l’ait déjà trahi quand le moine reprit d’un ton enjouée :  
  
"Contrairement à toi."  
  
Genji se décida enfin à croiser son regard de derrière la ligne verte de sa visière, et rétorqua en faignant la suspicion pour se donner un semblant de contenance :   
  
"Ça n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre. Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires ?  
  
\- Pas du tout, j'ignorais que tu l'avais en ta possession. Mais à te voir maintenant, j’en déduis que tu ne t'étais jamais vraiment décidé à la laisser derrière toi.  
  
\- Pas de quoi vous envoyer des fleurs, à _déduire_ ce que vous avez sous les yeux," répliqua Genji avec un sourire dans la voix. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, dissimulées sous les plaques de métal clair et la fine enveloppe de fibre de carbone brune qu’il n’avait pas revu depuis des années, plongées au fin fond de ce sac qu’il transportait obstinément. "Je suis surpris que vous la reconnaissiez. Je n’ai pas porté cette armure très longtemps, pourtant.  
  
\- L’accès à l’information est aisé pour les omniaques."  
  
Genji le considéra du coin de l’œil un moment. Que Zenyatta ait spécifiquement fait des recherches le concernant n’allait pas sans flatter considérablement son égo, même s’il savait que lire un article de journal lui prenait la moitié d’une seconde. Tant qu'à ce qu'il pouvait en penser...  
  
"Overwatch fait partie de ces choses qui m’ont privé ma liberté tout en me donnant les ressources pour la reprendre, reprit-il en dirigeant les yeux vers le désert gris. Si je veux parvenir à pardonner à mon frère, je peux tout aussi bien commencer par accepter de porter une armure.  
  
\- Si tu as de bonnes raisons de le faire…  
  
\- J’en ai." Il n’avait même pas à le prétendre sur un point de vue métaphysique. La légèreté de l’armure était incomparable à la précédente, sans parler de la précision avec laquelle elle épousait ses membres – puisque créé à sa mesure. "Et tout compte fait, je trouve qu’elle me va mieux. Esthétiquement.  
  
\- Je ne peux qu’approuver," commenta Zenyatta avec un hochement de tête appréciateur, mais avant que Genji ne puisse prendre la pleine mesure de ce compliment à peine voilé, la voix de Parvaneh les fit se retourner en direction de l’hôtel.  
  
L’omniaque avait sorti le tout-terrain du garage dont elle avait refusé de donner la clé à Genji, après l’avoir sans doute nettoyé avec soin car le véhicule reluisait dans la lumière blanche de l’après-midi depuis les coins du pare-brise jusqu’à ses jantes chromées. Sans grande surprise pour personne, la propriétaire du May Bells avait renoncé à prendre le véhicule comme contrepartie du séjour dans son établissement, au même titre que tout autre sorte de paiement. L’enseignement d’un Shambali, avait-elle arguée de sa voix la plus neutre, valait plus qu’elle ne pourrait elle-même rembourser avec sa propre vie.  
Elle céda la place du conducteur à Genji, qui lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de refermer la portière derrière-lui pour la laissa s’entretenir une dernière fois avec Zenyatta. Le moine prit les mains qu’elle lui tendait dans les siennes et les serra juste avant que Genji ne détourne les yeux par pudeur, tant bien même regarder ne l’aurait pas beaucoup informé sur le contenu de leurs adieux. A la place, il étudia le pincement qui lui serra brièvement la poitrine et se demanda avec une distance prudente s’il pouvait s’agir d’une forme de jalousie. Il jugea plus sage de considérer qu’il puisse s’agir d’envie, celle d’être en mesure de comprendre cette manière dont les omniaque partageaient leurs sentiments mutuels sans effusions, et il se rassura sagement en songeant qu’il ne tenait qu’à lui de demander et d’apprendre.  
Lorsque Zenyatta monta enfin dans le véhicule, la portière tenue ouverte puis refermée par Parvaneh, Genji démarra enfin le moteur et laissa un instant supplémentaire aux deux robots pour échanger un dernier signe de main avant d’entamer la route. La silhouette fine de Parvaneh resta droite dans le reflet du rétroviseur jusqu’à disparaître dans l’ombre de son hôtel, qui finit par se réduire à un point dans l’horizon à son tour.  
Ni Genji ni Zenyatta ne prononcèrent un mot pendant les deux heures de trajet qu’ils parcoururent d’une traite jusqu’à l’aéroport de Sanandaj, et plus tard, dans l’avion qui leur fit traverser le pays jusqu’à Téhéran, Genji songea que ce silence cérémonieux avait largement contribué à donner à leur passage au May Bells de Parvaneh la sensation d’un rêve.  
  
*  
  
D’un accord tacite, ils ne firent plus une seule halte jusqu’à Pokhara - et ne s’y arrêtèrent que parce que Zenyatta insista fermement pour que Genji n’attaque l’ascension des montagnes qui bordaient la ville qu'avec une préparation adéquate. Genji s’accorda donc une nuit de sommeil réglementaire, puis passa la journée à dépenser l’argent de Yade en rations alimentaires et autre matériel nécessaire à une marche qui, d’après Zenyatta, ne prendrait _que_ trois jours tout en s'abstenant de noter qu’il s’agissait probablement de sa dernière occasion pour utiliser les fonds de son lointain employeur. Ce n'était pas la place qui manquait, maintenant que Genji portait sur lui le contenu de son sac de voyage.   
La route qu’ils prirent dés le lendemain matin en direction des sommets himalayens se révéla plus accessible que Genji ne l’avait anticipé. Le chemin se réduisait parfois jusqu’à devenir juste assez large pour lui permettre d’avancer sans se tourner de profil et, à deux reprises, ils longèrent des falaises si vertigineuses malgré les cordes qui les séparaient des gouffres que Genji eut toutes les peines à garder le regard rivé devant lui. Mais la régularité du sol et ses délimitations précises laissaient penser que la route était entretenue et régulièrement empruntée, et la neige qui en marquait le sol à mesure qu’ils gagnaient en altitude ne monta pas plus haut que sa cheville.  
Ils parlaient peu en marchant, l’ascension incitant Genji à économiser son souffle et le drainant assez de son énergie pour que, une fois la nuit les obligeant à se replier dans les abris qui ponctuaient le chemin, il ne puisse rien faire d’autre que sombrer dans le sommeil. Comme le souvenir déjà lointain de leur séjour fantomatique au May Bells, l’escalade jusqu’au village sans nom qui faisait étape avant le temple des Shambali lui laissa cette sensation d’irréel, impossible à accrocher précisément dans le temps.  
Ils parvinrent au village au matin de leur troisième jour de marche, et Genji s’apprêtait à le traverser sans s’attarder pour attaquer la dernière portion de route qui les séparaient du temple quand Zenyatta le stoppa dans son élan en les faisant s’arrêter dans ce qui ressemblait à une cantine, sans pouvoir franchement prétendre au titre de restaurant. Trois longues tables avec des bancs comme sièges occupaient le vaste espace d’une maison au toit bas, où quelques omniaques attablés et qui échangeaient dans une langue que Genji ne comprenait pas adressèrent à Zenyatta un salut respectueux, sans l’émerveillement des fidèles qui avaient agrémenté son pèlerinage. L’employé qui s’approcha de leur table était également un omniaque qui s’entretint avec le moine dans la même langue et avec une chaleur complice dont Genji se sentit remarquablement exclus. Le robot posa devant lui un bol de soupe de lentilles au parfum étonnement épicée en lui accordant à peine plus qu'un regard, avant de s'inclinant légèrement à l'adresse de Zenyatta et de s'éloigner.  
  
"La plupart des habitants du village sont des omniaque, expliqua Zenyatta avant que Genji ne l’interroge. Mais les humains faisant le trajet depuis Pokhara ne sont pas rares et nous avons dû apprendre à les recevoir."  
  
Genji s'abstint de donner son appréciation sur ce point. Ces brèves informations répondaient aux seules questions qu’il se posait pour l’instant, et il poursuivit son humble repas sans rien ajouter. Il raclait le fond de son bol quand Zenyatta reprit avec une intonation inhabituelle, un peu mécanique, comme s’il se retenait de poser la question depuis un certain temps :  
  
"Qu’as-tu prévu de faire, ensuite ?"  
  
Il s’était attendu à la question, pour se l’être déjà posé à lui-même à de nombreuses reprises. Il fixa les reliefs de soupe qui zébraient le fond en bois en sachant qu’après avoir retourné le problème (car il s’agissait bien d’un problème, il fallait bien le reconnaître) mainte fois dans sa tête depuis les trois jours passés à avancer en silence, il n’y trouverait pas une solution maintenant.  
  
"Je n’en sais rien, finit-il par admettre en gardant le nez baissé. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n’ai jamais été aussi incertain concernant la direction à prendre.  
  
\- Ah, soupira Zenyatta avec un sourire dans la voix. C’est un bon signe. L’indécision qui te trouble est une preuve que tu ne te fermes plus aux questionnements qui en sont la cause.  
  
\- Se laisser porter par les évènements était assurément plus simple…  
  
\- Le regrettes-tu ?  
  
\- Non. Certainement pas." Il croisa les bras sur la table et adressa un rictus au moine. "Et vous n’allez pas m’aider à choisir quelle route prendre, bien sûr ?  
  
\- Je ne risque pas, si tu ne me fais pas part des possibilités que tu as envisagé."  
  
Il hésita un instant. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il n’aurait même pas su les formuler, incapable de seulement les regarder en face par crainte de ne pas arriver à diriger son choix – comme il l’avait toujours fait dans ce désert désolé qu’avait été son errance avant de rencontrer Zenyatta. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait conservé ce flou confortable, rassurant, ce voile qui lui avait permis de stagner sans risquer de douleurs supplémentaires.  
  
"Je peux faire demi-tour, reprendre ma route et vendre mes services comme je l’ai fait jusqu’à présent. Je pourrais essayer de trouver un but – ou bien poursuivre celui que j’ai commencé à entrevoir avec vous." Il déglutit, et força les mots à franchir ses lèvres après avoir si longtemps tourné et retourné dans sa tête : "je pourrais essayer de continuer ce que j’ai commencé. M’accepter. Pardonner à mon frère. Me réconcilier avec lui et avec moi-même."  
  
Il leva les yeux vers Zenyatta et son souffle vibra légèrement dans sa gorge. Le robot le regardait sans un mot, ses orbes tournant lentement sur eux-mêmes, ses doigts délicatement entrecroisés devant lui et son regard ne le quittant pas avec cette patience et cette bienveillance infinie que Genji avait longtemps cru uniforme mais qui, posée sur lui, se distinguait par un lien tenu et encore fragile, une compréhension mutuelle que Genji ne voulait pas se résoudre à rompre.  
  
"Je voudrais rester avec vous." Il marqua une autre hésitation, puis se résolu à le dire : "je voudrais vous connaître."  
  
Du coin de l’œil, il cru voir les sphères marquer un temps d’arrêt dans leur rotation. Zenyatta resta silencieux quelques secondes, et le cœur de Genji lui battait dans la gorge quand il finit enfin par répondre :  
  
"En effet, je ne peux pas t’indiquer quelle est la meilleure route à emprunter." Un léger spasme contracta ses doigts, et un mélange d’euphorie et d’émoi mêlé coupa le souffle de Genji une seconde avant qu’il n’ajoute : "mon propre souhait à t’avoir à mes côtés ne devrait pas influencer ton choix."  
  
Genji pinça les lèvres pour retenir l’expression béate qui menaçait d’éclairer son visage tout entier. Il releva une main pour y dissimuler la partie inférieure de son visage, incapable de ravaler complètement son émotion, et il marmonna en sentant ses joues s'enflammer :  
  
"Vous savez très bien que c’est trop tard pour ça."  
  
*  
  
Mondatta semblait plus imposant que dans ses souvenirs, grandit par les hautes colonnes du parvis où Zenyatta posa les pieds au sol le temps d’étreindre son frère. Les deux robots échangèrent à voix basse, trop bas pour que Genji ne puisse les entendre depuis le milieu des marches où il était sagement resté en retrait. Lorsque Zenyatta s’écarta pour laisser le passage à son semblable, celui-ci n’invita pas Genji à monter mais descendit les niveaux qui les séparaient jusqu’à le surplomber d’une marche seulement.  
  
"Genji Shimada, dit-il de sa voix considérablement plus grave que celle de Zenyatta. Vous avez bien changé depuis notre première rencontre."  
  
Ne pouvant pas en dire autant, il se contenta d’incliner la tête en silence. Il y avait sans doute de quoi se flatter que Mondatta ne l’ai pas entièrement effacé de sa mémoire depuis le temps, même s’il n’était pas certain que l’omniaque l’eut reconnu sans les informations qu’avait dû lui souffler Zenyatta.  
  
"Je vous remercie d’avoir accordé votre protection à mon frère. Notre temple n’est pas à même d’offrir l’hospitalité à des humains, mais je vous encourage à résider au village aussi longtemps qu’il vous plaira, en gage de ma gratitude."  
  
Genji leva un coup d’œil intrigué en direction de l’omniaque blanc. S’il s’exprimait sans un mot plus haut que l’autre, Genji n’entendait pas dans sa voix la gratitude qu’il prétendait, mais plus une froideur circonspecte, mesurée et discrète mais bien présente.  
  
"Suis-je autorisé à me présenter à Zenyatta à l'avenir ? demanda-t-il en baissant poliment le regard.  
  
\- Tout pèlerin à la recherche de l’Iris est bienvenu dans le temple Shambali," répondit l’omniaque sans chaleur. "Pour l’heure, cependant, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire et nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous laisser à nos retrouvailles."  
  
Et sans laisser à Genji le temps de discuter d’avantage, Mondatta s’inclina et se détourna pour rejoindre son frère qui les observait depuis le haut de l’escalier. Zenyatta croisa son regard et, au moment où Mondatta le dépassa, il porta la main à la ligne où aurait pu se situer sa bouche puis les abaissa imperceptiblement dans sa direction, comme pour lui envoyer un baiser.  
  
*  
  
Le dernier achat qu’il fit avec les ressources de Yade avant de mettre un terme définitif à son contrat fut un appartement de deux pièces, à l’étage d’une maison tenue par une petite femme qui devait avoir le double de son âge, qui ne parlait aucune langue que Genji ne soit en mesure de comprendre, mais qui savait écrire les chiffres aussi bien que lui et qui lui vendit les lieux au prix d’une nuit d’hôtel Oasien.

L'appartement était composé d’une pièce vide aux murs bruns et d’une petite sale d’eau avec un sabot pour baignoire, mais à l’instant où Genji en referma la porte et s’y retrouva seul, le sentiment de posséder quelque chose d’aussi concret que quatre murs perdus au milieu de l’Himalaya lui procura une joie comme il en avait peu expérimenté depuis un temps incalculable. 

_Chez lui._

C’était un chez lui, un foyer, un endroit qu’il pouvait définir comme sien et que personne ne pouvait proclamer à sa place. Il en eut le tournis un instant et dut s’assoir à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre la porte, avant de glisser de côté sur le plancher tellement usé qu'il en était soyeux.

Il resta un instant allongé à contempler avec une tendresse débordante le mouton de poussière qui s’était discrètement logé dans un coin de la pièce, avant que ses mains ne cherchent à l'aveuglette son sac échoué quelque part et se mettent à fouiller à l’intérieur pour faire le compte de ses possessions. Elles ne se composaient plus que de quelques rations alimentaires, qu’il ne mangerait que pour la forme compte tenu de la cuisine étonnement savoureuse que proposait ce hameaux de robots montagnards, d’une pierre d’aiguisage, de la petite boîte en fer contenant le nécessaire de nettoyage de ses prothèses, de huit petites savonnettes et de six brosses à dent encore emballées dans leurs films plastique au nom de tous les hôtels dont elles provenaient, de son téléphone, et enfin d’une jolie somme d’argent liquide obtenu à la vente du véhicule qu’il avait laissé à Sanandaj (l’Iran lui semblait si loin, autant géographiquement qu’émotionnellement) et qu’il s’était bien gardé d’entamer d’un seul centime pour plutôt utiliser celui de Yade tant qu'il en avait le droit. Autant dire pas grand-chose pour décorer son domicile fraichement acquis - ou du moins, rien à sa portée. Quelque part sur un continent éloigné se trouvait exactement de quoi meubler l’espace à son goût, et il se saisit du téléphone éteint depuis des jours.  
Il attendit plusieurs secondes avant qu’Angela ne réponde à son appel, le temps de se demander si elle prendrait le risque de décrocher, le temps même de se demander si elle était encore en mesure de le faire mais au moment où cette idée caustique lui traversa l’esprit, le buste du médecin apparu dans la projection holographique de l'appareil. Genji se félicita d’avoir gardé son masque bien en place car l’émotion que lui procurait cette seule vue transparaissait sans aucun doute sur ses traits.  
  
"Genji," soupira Angela comme salutation, son sourire de soulagement parfaitement visible sur ses traits à elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, sans doute de la trempe classique mais parfaitement honnête d’un _ça fait plaisir de te revoir_ , mais elle s’interrompit en le dévisageant avec stupeur, pour finalement dire d'une voix blanche :  "Tu l’as gardé.  
  
\- Vous pensiez que je m’en étais débarrassé ? sourit Genji en abaissant la partie inférieure de son masque pour qu’Angela puisse au moins voir son sourire plisser ses yeux. Je n’aurais jamais fait ça au dernier souvenir que vous m’avez laissé.  
  
\- Tu aurais pu ! protesta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, son expression incrédule tentant sans succès de se teinter de sévérité. Je pensais que tu la détestais.  
  
\- Vous ne m’avez jamais vraiment demandé mon avis.  
  
\- Ce n’était pas le cas ?  
  
\- Si. Je la détestais."  
  
Angéla éclata d’un rire légèrement nerveux que Genji connaissait par cœur mais n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion d'entendre en plusieurs longues années. En l'observant un peu plus en détail, il nota qu'elle ne portait pas d’uniforme médical, juste un débardeur dont les bretelles fines laissait deviner qu’elle ne devait pas subir les mêmes températures que lui.  
  
"Comment vas-tu ? reprit-elle. Où es-tu, d’abord ? Tu m’appelles bien tard.  
  
\- Quelque part dans l’Himalaya. J’en déduis que vous vous trouvez de l’autre côté du globe ?  
  
\- En effet, mais ne me pose pas de questions tout de suite. Ce n’est pas moi qui ait le plus de choses à raconter, je crois."  
  
Genji lui retourna son sourire et s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Il ne raconta pas tout ; il ne mentionna pas précisément Enki, ni Moira, ni Parvaneh et le May Bells dont il doutait chaque jour un peu plus de l’existence tangible. Mais Angela n’eut pas besoin des détails pour comprendre les grandes lignes, et elle eut la délicatesse de s’abstenir en _je te l’avais bien dit_ à mesure que le récit de Genji rendait évident que la raison pour laquelle il s’était décidé à porter les plaques que lui avait légué le docteur Ziegler dépendait beaucoup de sa rencontre avec un certain omniaque.

Et une fois la curiosité d’Angéla satisfaite, parce qu’il craignait encore que le courage le quitte avant qu’il ne parvienne à aborder la raison pour laquelle il avait pris le risque de la contacter, il bifurqua sans prévenir pour poser la question d'ordre _décoratif_ qui le hantait :

 

"Angéla, il faut que je vous demande. La colis que vous avez reçu pour moi – les sabres et la photographie. Vous les avez gardés ?"  
  
Elle lui sourit avec gentillesse, pas surprise le moins du monde par ce changement de sujet brutal. Quelques part, songea Genji avec une pointe de culpabilité, elle n'espérait sans doute même pas qu'il l'ait appelé dans la simple et désintéressée intention de prendre de ses nouvelles.   
  
"Évidemment."  
  
Il ne put complètement retenir son soupir de soulagement. Sa plus grande inquiétude passée, il voulut reprendre mais Angéla le coupa :  
  
"Et j’ai fait plus que les conserver ; j’ai du nouveau pour toi. Il y avait une doublure à la photographie, avec un message écrit derrière. Je n’ai pas pu le déchiffrer – c’est en japonais, et l’écriture est trop calligraphiée pour être traduite automatiquement, à l’exception de la signature.  
  
\- Et quelle est cette signature ? demanda Genji en sentant sa voix se réduire à un filet fébrile, ces soudaines informations soulevant trop de possibilités à la fois.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas bien s'il s'agit d'un nom ou d'autre chose, répondit Angéla avec circonspection. Il est juste écrit _lys rouge_. Ça te dit quelque chose ?"  
  
Genji ferma les yeux, l'angoisse de l'anticipation qui s'était accumulée en bloc dans sa poitrine fondant soudain en lui comme un fleuve dont le barrage aurait sauté. Il n’eut pas besoin d’une seconde de réflexion pour comprendre, mais plusieurs lui furent nécessaires pour qu'il ne retrouve sa voix. _Lys rouge_.  
  
"Sayuri, dit-il dans un souffle. C’est un prénom, ça se prononce Sayuri.  
  
\- Quelqu’un que tu connais ?  
  
\- C’est ma mère."  
  
L’ébahissement qui se peignit sur le visage d’Angéla n’avait rien de feint, comme si elle trouvait l'idée qu'il puisse avoir une mère purement et simplement aberrante, au point que la décharge d’émotion qui agitait Genji après des semaines de tension accumulée la lui rendit particulièrement comique et il éclata de rire.  
  
"Ma belle-mère, en fait. La mère de mon frère. Mais c’est la même chose.  
  
\- Ta mère saurait que tu es vivant ?  
  
\- Une des deux à l'air de le savoir en tout cas. Elle doit être très en colère…"  
  
Il s’adossa contre le mur nu derrière lui et soupira à nouveau. Sayuri Shimada, Shimada de son nom de jeune fille comme de son nom d’épouse d’ailleurs, car on ne prenait jamais le risque de faire pousser des petits dragons dans des ventres qui n’avaient pas au moins une goutte de sang familial, aussi dilué soit-il - comme ç’avait été le cas de la première épouse de Sojiro - à moins de souhaiter courir quelques risques imprévisibles - comme ç’avait été le cas de la seconde - avait occupé la place de mère auprès de Genji autant que celle qui lui avait donné le jour. Et cette dernière, par ailleurs, en avait fait autant pour Hanzo. Un enfant de devoir fait dans les règles et un enfant d’amour conçu en mettant la fortune au défi, Hanzo et Genji avait réussi à se différencier diamétralement jusque dans leur conception, mais finalement, les deux s'étaient partagé une double vigilance maternelle quasi-équitablement. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs leur seul et unique point commun, à bien y réfléchir.   
  
"Tu veux que je te transmette la lettre ? demanda doucement Angéla.  
  
\- Bien sûr. J’ai hâte de me faire gronder."  
  
Elle hocha la tête en silence, et comprit que Genji n’aurait pas le cœur à faire davantage la conversation ce jour-là. Déjà son dragon s’agitait d’impatience, et il peinait à rassembler sa concentration sur autre chose que la lettre qui n’attendait que sa lecture quand Angéla ajouta :  
  
"Je vais t’envoyer une photographie - et je te ferai parvenir le reste dès que possible. Donne-moi ton adresse rapidement."  
  
Et avant que Genji n’ait pu entièrement saisir ses dernières paroles, elle coupa la communication et disparu de la pièce. Il resta immobile, son dragon émergeant de ses épaules pour s’enrouler autour de son torse et de son cou, sa large tête venant se poser sur ses genoux comme elle l’avait fait sur ceux de Zenyatta il y avait de cela une ou deux éternités. Le téléphone posé sur le sol vibra et il le saisit comme dans un songe, ouvrit la lettre de Sayuri et les larmes lui piquèrent le coin des yeux à la seule vue de ses cursives alambiquées.  
Elle ne le grondait pas.  
Avec une simplicité et une douceur presque détachée, comme s’il s’agissait d’une lettre parmi des dizaines d’autres, elle lui racontait qu’elle avait emmenée Benitsuru (il dut fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément à la lecture du prénom de sa mère) à Nara le dimanche précédent et qu’une pluie torrentielle les avait surprises à peine descendues du train ; Sayuri avait voulu rebrousser chemin immédiatement mais Benitsuru, fidèle à son excentricité tranquille, avait paisiblement refusée et s’en était allée sur le chemin qui menait au Tōdai-ji, toute seule d’abord, puis suivie par Sayuri qui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser se promener avec pour seule compagnie son petit parapluie transparent. Elle ne s'était pas gênée pour lui signaler que décidément, elles faisaient un bien beau tandem de folles plus tout à fait jeunes mais pas encore assez vieilles pour être accusées de sénilité, tout de même, mais avait bien senti que ses protestations avaient eu autant d'effet sur Benitsuru que sur les biches placidement couchées sous les frondaisons des arbres le long de la route. Finalement, les parapluies n’avaient servi à rien : elles avaient fini trempées jusqu’aux os, et après avoir sagement prié au temple en dégoulinant d'eau sur le parquet, Benitsuru avait terminé la ballade avec son parapluie refermé et la poignée retournée sur son avant-bras, la tête renversée en arrière et le visage ruisselant de pluie sous les remarques désapprobatrice de Sayuri qui lui avait assuré qu’elle ne s’occuperait pas d’elle si elle venait à prendre froid. Naturellement, une fois de retour à Osaka, elle s’était mise à éternuer comme une possédée, et Sayuri l'avait bordé quand la fièvre était montée et l’avait clouée au lit comme l’imprudente nigaude qu’elle était.   
La santé de sa mère était toujours aussi capricieuse, certaines choses ne changeaient pas ; un rhume la terrassait pendant une semaine entière, un mois sur quatre ses règles la tordaient de douleurs pendant des nuits entières – et le reste du temps, elle avait la force d’un taureau et sa peau ne semblait pas sensible à la moindre égratignure, la moindre ecchymose. Sayuri ne s’en plaignait pas ; au moins sa condition de petite humaine normale à côté de cette sorcière la dispensait de participer à l’entretien de ce jardin ridiculement grand, plus grand que leur maison même, et que Benitsuru chérissait comme une part d’elle-même. Si seulement sa santé imprévisible s'était endurcie d'un caractère solide, mais on ne pouvait être solide sur tous les aspects. En constatant que le vieux camphrier qui occupait le centre de la cour dépérissait, par exemple, ses branches sèches et noires restant obstinément nues du moindre bourgeon, Benitsuru s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes, comme elle pleurait à chaque fois que quelque chose mourrait à porté de sa vue et de son cœur, et Sayuri l’avait traité d’idiote, agacée par cette douleur sans fond qu’elle n’avait su apaiser – avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de tenter de la consoler comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, sans beaucoup de succès. Une mère ne se remettait jamais complètement de la mort de son enfant, de l’avis de Sayuri. Benitsuru, en tout cas, ne s’en remettrait jamais, et peu importait la magie que lui avait laissé sa progéniture dans le ventre, ces restes de dragon qui rendaient sa peau si résistante et dédoublait sa force mais la rendait si sensible à la fièvre et lui avait emporté tout espoir de jamais concevoir à nouveau. Même les esprits tutélaires des Shimada ne feraient jamais cicatriser la déchirure que leur héritier lui avait causé, aussi bien au corps qu'à l'âme.  
Elle souhaita à Genji de lui répondre bien vite, elle lui souhaita un printemps plus heureux qu’à sa mère idiote qui pleurait pour des vieux camphriers. Elle lui adressa, sans pudeur comme à son habitude, son amour maternel qu’elle lui avait toujours voué, sans doute plus à lui qu’au fils qu’elle avait engendré elle-même.  
Genji acheva de lire son prénom à travers les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et détrempaient son visage, en sanglotant et en songeant que Sayuri l’aurait traité d’idiot lui-aussi si elle l’avait vu ainsi. Le téléphone et la lettre lui tombèrent des mains et il glissa de côté, lové dans son dragon qui amortit sa chute alors qu’il pleurait de toute les forces qui lui restaient, de tout le chagrin accumulé, de toute la gratitude d’être pardonné et retrouvé. Il pleura sur son passé qui finissait par le rattraper comme un enfant égaré, après tant de détour.


	9. Chapter 9

Au centre de la plateforme, la fine colonne de lumière et ses cerceaux de glyphe brillaient avec une légère pulsation, celle sur laquelle les battements du cœur de Genji semblaient ses calquer pour peu qu’il y pose les yeux plus de quelques secondes. Il la fixa un instant, les paupières clignant à peine, et s’assit à côté de Zenyatta dont les orbes décrivaient une course à la mesure identique à celui des cerceaux de lumière. Genji se demanda pour ce qui devait être la centième fois si c’était, pour l’omniaque, l’expression de son harmonie avec l’Iris comme l’était la synchronisation de son rythme cardiaque.  
Il posa les mains sur ses cuisses et ferma les yeux sans y réfléchir, quand Zenyatta rompit sa tentative de méditation presque immédiatement.  
  
"Mondatta est parti ? demanda-t-il comme s’il ne faisait que poursuivre une conversation entamée depuis plusieurs minutes – mais Genji n’avait plus tellement la sensation que leurs échanges avaient un début et une fin définie depuis quelques temps.  
  
\- Depuis un quart d’heure environ. Vous ne lui avez pas dit aurevoir ?  
  
\- Non. Mais ta présence ici est un bon indicateur de son absence."  
  
Genji préféra ne pas relever.  
La froideur du saint omniaque à son égard ne faisait plus beaucoup de secret au sein des Shambali, et même au sein du village même. Les moines, même robotiques, pouvaient être de vraies concierges pour peu qu’ils n’aient pas fait vœux de silence, mais Genji devait leur concéder que la tension palpable qui suppurait de ses rares contacts avec Mondatta devait constituer leur seule source de commérage à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
La présence même du cyborg avait présenté une importante source de distraction dans ses premiers temps, et avait bien heureusement pris des tournants favorables dés que Genji avait mis en application sa formidable capacité à ne pas réussir à tenir en place : la petite route de montagne qui reliait le temple à Pokhara lui était devenue aussi familière que son humble demeure, soigneusement meublée depuis le temps. Marcher seul pendant des jours entiers lui faisait alterner des phases de réflexion intense et de blanc total, un vide parfaitement clair et serein dont il abordait les profondeurs avec Zenyatta à son retour et que celui-ci appelait _sa méditation pèlerine_.  
Lors d’un de ses départs et alors qu’il se restaurait dans la même cantine où il avait pris son premier repas népalais, le même omniaque qui l’avait servi à cette occasion lui avait demandé _moyennant paiement bien sûr_ de lui réceptionner un courrier à Pokhara – qui s’était révélé être un colis de la taille de sa jambe et que Genji avait dû porter sur son dos comme un âne mais dont le poids avait étrangement favorisé ses réflexions existentielles. Et comme tout se savait très vite, ses fonctions de coursiers n’avaient pas tardé à se confirmer et à lui donner autant l’opportunité de socialiser avec les habitants du hameau et du temple que de rassembler quelques pécunes sans entamer ses épargnes accumulées lors du voyage.  
Ce n’était donc pas une réputation de fainéant qui risquait de l’avoir assombri au regard de Mondatta, et il crut comprendre que si les villageois et les Shambali tenaient tous l’omniaque en grande estime, aucun ne parvenaient à expliquer l’aversion évidente qu’il vouait à Genji. Certains moines s’en amusaient, d’ailleurs, lui soufflant discrètement les absences de Mondatta pour permettre à Genji de saisir les moments les plus opportuns pour leur rendre visite sans avoir à croiser leur maître dans les couloirs pourtant larges du temple. Ainsi, que Genji s’y soit présenté dès le départ du robot pour l’Angleterre n’en avait étonné aucun – mais que Zenyatta soit moins informé que lui à ce sujet laissait entrevoir des hypothèses plus troubles.  
  
"Vous vous êtes encore disputé, c’est ça ?  
  
\- Naturellement.  
  
\- Maître, soupira Genji en secouant la tête. Vous ne pouviez pas faire un effort ? Il est parti pour au moins deux mois…  
  
\- Si cela peut te donner une indication sur la valeur que j’accorde à la durée de notre séparation quand il s’agit d’éviter les conflits, nous étions aussi fâchés quand je suis parti pour mon dernier pèlerinage." Il eut un petit rire amer et ajouta : "je pense même qu’il vaut mieux que nous nous disputions à ce moment-là. De cette manière, nous avons le temps de faire semblant d’avoir oublié nos désaccords quand nous nous retrouvons.  
  
\- Vous vous comportez comme un vieux couple…  
  
\- Surprenant de ta part que tu nous accordes ce parallèle.  
  
\- Je me le permets uniquement parce que je _nous_ considère comme un jeune couple," sourit Genji avec une insolence non dissimulée.  
  
Zenyatta s’abstint de répondre mais Genji ne manqua rien du rapide clignement de ses diodes frontales qui trahissait mieux que n’importe quelle parole le plaisir que son affirmation quelque peu insolente provoquait chez le robot. Il lui était arrivé de se demander si l’affection, presque _l’intimité_ qu’il entretenait avec Zenyatta n’était pas à l’origine du mépris que lui manifestait Mondatta, sans oser pousser cette réflexion très loin.  
  
"Je ne serai pas ici quand Mondatta reviendra, cette fois, reprit soudain Zenyatta à mi-voix. Cette dispute était la dernière."  
  
Ce fut au tour de Genji de garder le silence. Il avait anticipé cette décision depuis longtemps à présent, et si elle ne le surprit pas, elle ne lui en pinça pas moins le cœur.  
  
"Je suis désolé, murmura Zenyatta en évitant son regard, de prendre cette décision maintenant, quand… Quand tu semblais avoir choisi une place où rester. Mais je ne peux plus demeurer ici. Mon âme ne s’accorde plus à celle de mes frères et sœurs, et je ne peux pas l’ignorer plus longtemps. Rester et poursuivre une route qui ne me convient plus reviendrait à les trahir et à me trahir moi-même. Il est temps que ce mensonge cesse."  
  
Genji avait déjà entendu ces paroles, mais jamais sur un ton aussi résolu et aussi accablé à la fois.  
En silence, il avança la main pour saisir celle de l’omniaque et la serra dans la sienne. Les doutes de Zenyatta, ses réticences à suivre un dogme trop différent de ses propres convictions, lui étaient si familières à présent qu’il les ressentait presque comme siennes. Genji avait compris, sans que le robot ne le mentionne jamais, qu’il était la seule personne à qui il s’était confié et la seule à pouvoir l’entendre. Il ne l’avait ni retenu ni encouragé, car son regret à devoir quitter la routine réconfortante qu’il avait trouvé en marge du temple n’égalait que l’admiration que lui inspirait Zenyatta pour envisager une solution qu’il n’avait jamais oser prendre de son plein grès : celle de se détourner de ses proches pour rester fidèle à lui-même, cette prise de risque, ce saut dans l’inconnu que Genji n’avait jamais tenté avant qu’on le lui impose par la force. Il serra les doigts de Zenyatta dans les siens, et celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte. Pas _tous_ ses proches, non…  
  
"Ma place n’est ici que tant que vous y êtes aussi, dit-il en levant les yeux vers l’omniaque. Si vous décidez de partir, je vous suivrai.  
  
\- Et je t’en serais reconnaissant plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer, répondit l’omniaque en soutenant son regard. Mais as-tu réellement la certitude que ton rôle est de rester à mes côtés ?"  
  
Il sut à quoi Zenyatta faisait allusion sans avoir à y songer. Zenyatta avait vu comme lui le rappel de Winston, le rappel _d’Overwatch_ , qui avait troublé Genji plus qu’il n’aurait jamais pu s’y préparer – presque autant que la lettre de sa mère, sinon même plus. Zenyatta avait perçu mieux encore à quel point Genji y avait été sensible, sans arriver encore à expliquer pourquoi. Malgré toute sa bonne foi et toute sa volonté de s’affranchir, Genji ne pouvait pas ignorer les liens qui le reliaient toujours à l’organisation – et au reste de son histoire.  
  
"Peut-être que je n’ai pas de rôle, ni de place, rétorqua Genji avec un sourire. Seulement ceux que je choisis d’avoir."  
  
Zenyatta laissa échapper un rire léger, le plus candide que Genji lui ait entendu depuis que leur voyage s’était achevé.  
  
"Tu apprends vite," se contenta-t-il de reconnaître.  
  
*  
  
Mondatta et Zenyatta ne se réconcilièrent jamais.  
Genji appris la nouvelle de sa mort (déjà vieille de deux jours) à son arrivée à Pokhara, et repris la route en sens inverse dans l’heure suivante pour la remonter en moitié-moins de temps. Si, à l’aller, entre deux instants parfaitement contemplatif, ses pensées avaient prodigieusement tissé d’intéressantes hypothèses selon lesquelles l’affection réciproque que Zenyatta et lui entretenait ne devait pas les empêcher de suivre des objectifs différents, il lui fut aussi bien impossible de méditer que de réfléchir durant le retour. Seul l’affolement lui parasita la tête comme une nuée bourdonnante, dont il n’arrivait pas à tirer une seule pensée valable.  
Lorsqu’il parvint au hameau, un semblant d’intuition le fit s’arrêter à ses appartements pour se débarrasser de ses affaires – et pour se retrouver pile face à Zenyatta, assis près de la fenêtre et qui tourna le regard vers lui sans sembler surpris. Genji s’entendit émettre une espèce de soupir douloureux, et dans le bref instant où il traversa la pièce, un souvenir lui traversa l’esprit comme un courant électrique, bref et contractant ses muscles, celui de deux hommes dans une chambre d’hôpital, dans la lumière de ce qu’il n’avait jamais su distinguer de l’aube ou du crépuscule, partageant un deuil dont il était exclu et auquel il n’avait pu apporter aucun réconfort. L’image s’effaça aussi rapidement qu’elle ne s’était manifestée, mais elle lui resta en arrière-pensée, estompa les moindres recoins d’ombres : cette fois était différente. Cette fois, aucun gouffre, aucun secret ne le séparait plus de Zenyatta, et il prit l’omniaque dans ses bras sans une seconde d’hésitation.  
  
"Je suis désolé, maître," souffla-t-il sans savoir quoi dire d’autre.  
  
Il sentit les mains du robot se rejoindre timidement dans son dos, et il se demanda un instant si sa soudaine proximité le mettait mal à l’aise – mais l’instant d’après, Zenyatta lui rendait son étreinte avec une énergie qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonnée à ses bras fluets.  
  
"Tu n’as pas à l’être," répondit-il d’une voix si faible que Genji en serrant les dents comme sous l’impact d’un choc – et s’en était un, dans une certaine mesure. "Tu n’y es pour rien.  
  
\- Je suis désolé pour vous. Je suis désolé que ça vous arrive," répéta-t-il néanmoins en s’écartant légèrement pour s’agenouiller à hauteur du moine. "Vous m’attendez ici depuis longtemps ?  
  
\- Quel jour sommes-nous ?  
  
\- Quel jour…" Genji dut s’interrompre, autant parce que la désorientation du moine l’alarmait que parce qu’il avait lui-même perdu la notion du temps dans sa remontée précipitée. "Jeudi… Nous sommes jeudi.  
  
\- Cela fait quatre jours, alors."  
  
A nouveau Genji dut ravaler le chagrin mêlé d’angoisse que la peine évidente de Zenyatta lui provoquait. Il l’attira à nouveau contre lui et l’omniaque se lova dans ses bras sans un mot, cherchant les mains de Genji pour presser l’extrémité sensible de ses doigts contre les siennes ( _ce qu’il y a de plus proche d’un baiser_ songea Genji comme à chaque fois que l’omniaque lui accordait ce geste, mais avec quelque chose de plus tendre, de moins possessif que son équivalent humain). Ses orbes élargirent leur ellipse pour les encercler tous les deux, et le silence fit de même. Il n’y avait rien à dire, rien à penser non plus sans doute. Genji n’éprouva même pas de fierté à songer que Zenyatta l’ait attendu si longtemps, seul, à espérer son retour et son réconfort, seulement une vague supplémentaire de remords.  
  
"Mondatta sera ramené au temple dans les jours à venir, repris Zenyatta d’une voix sourde après un moment que Genji aurait été incapable de mesurer. Je partirai une fois que tout sera terminé."  
  
Genji hocha la tête sans un mot. A travers la pulpe des doigts de sa main gauche, il sentait son sang battre le rythme contre les doigts de Zenyatta.  
  
"Et ensuite, je rejoindrai Overwatch."  
  
Genji en resta stupéfait pendant plusieurs secondes. Il se recula pour regarder l’omniaque, celui-ci fixant résolument le vide, et dû s’y prendre à deux reprises pour parvenir à articuler :  
  
"Je vous demande pardon ?  
  
\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de venger mon frère, expliqua Zenyatta d’une voix égale. Mais si… Si je pouvais faire une différence, si les rejoindre permettait d’éviter quelque chose de semblable, alors…" Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant, ses doigts s’agitant d’un soubresaut contre ceux de Genji quand il reprit avec un petit rire : "il n’approuverait sans doute pas ma décision, comme aucune autre avant celle-ci. Mais c’est celle qui me semble la plus juste aujourd’hui. Ton ami a raison : nous devons agir."  
  
_Ton ami_ … Genji n’était pas certain que le terme soit particulièrement approprié, mais exprimé par Zenyatta, les mots de Winston prirent la valeur qui l’avait tant troublé et qu’il avait cherché à éviter de regarder en face : le _devoir_ d’agir, pas par obligation, pas par chantage, mais parce que malgré tout ce qui restait tapi dans l’ombre de son sillage, c’était encore ce qui lui semblait le plus _juste_.  
  
"Vous allez venir avec moi, alors ? demanda-t-il à Zenyatta en haussant un sourcil.  
  
\- C’est plutôt toi qui va me suivre, il me semble, rétorqua le robot sur un ton qui arrivait presque à sembler amusé. Mais avant, tu as toi aussi des choses à régler, tu ne crois pas ?"  
  
Il n’eut pas à suivre le regard du robot pour savoir qu’il se posait sur les deux sabres exposés sur la petite commode qui longeait le mur, ou sur la photo exposée à côté. Pas besoin de le mentionner pour le comprendre ; les évènements suffisaient à leur rappeler à tous les deux que certaines réconciliations ne pouvaient pas être repoussées éternellement – au risque de ne jamais se régler du tout.  
  
"Vous pourrez survivre à mon absence ?  
  
\- J’essaierai."  
  
L’omniaque posa sa main sur sa joue, avec cette affection dépourvue d’avarice et pourtant si spécifique à Genji et à Genji seul.  
  
"Tâche de ne pas mourir avant que nous nous retrouvions, toi aussi.  
  
\- C’est promis, maître," répondit Genji avec une humilité qu’il ne parvint pas à garder entièrement neutre, sa main rejoignant celle de Zenyatta sur sa joue.  
  
*  
  
La vue depuis le soixante-cinquième étage d’un gratte-ciel arrivait encore à l’impressionner un petit peu, malgré ses nombreuses traversées le long de falaises à des altitudes triples. Les lumières de la ville brillaient à ses pieds comme un amoncellement de joyaux de toutes les couleurs, et il s’amusa à remonter des yeux la route illuminée qu’il avait parcouru tant de fois jusqu’aux jardins du château d’Osaka. Il était presque remonté jusqu’à ses portes quand celle du bureau s’ouvrit dans son dos, le tirant de ses contemplations nostalgiques, et il se retourna pour faire face à sa mère.  
Sayuri Shimada faisait partie de ces rares personnes qu’il n’avait jamais vu sursauter, malgré son tempérament pour le moins sanguin. Petite et menue, son visage aux traits aristocratiques encadré de son impeccable carré de cheveux noirs, elle n’avait quasiment pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue en personne. Sa cinquantaine d’année avait à peine marqué le coin de ses yeux, et si Genji ne l’avait pas su farouchement opposée à tout artifice autre que le fin trait noir qu’elle s’autorisait au-dessus de chaque paupière, il l’aurait soupçonné de quelque tricherie esthétique. Drapée de son habituelle sévérité qui se rompait si aisément à la moindre émotion, elle referma lentement la porte du bureau derrière elle et demanda d’une voix qui n’avait rien perdu de son autorité réprobatrice :  
  
"C’est à cette heure que tu rentres ?"  
  
Genji lutta pour retenir son sourire, même dissimulé sous son masque, tout en sachant que Sayuri le lui devinerait sans mal. Il traversa la pièce en même temps qu’elle et elle lui ouvrit les bras pour recevoir son étreinte, un large sourire découvrant ses dents impeccablement blanches et parfaitement alignées – celui qu’elle avait légué à son fils et dont le souvenir avait longtemps hanté Genji.  
  
"C’est vraiment pas agréable de te faire un câlin avec cette armure, gronda-t-elle sans s’éloigner pour autant.  
  
\- J’ai pensé que tu n’apprécierais pas de voir ce qu’il y a dessous, répondit Genji avec autant de douceur que possible.  
  
\- Pas la peine de me ménager."  
  
Elle s’écarta d’un pas, les mains posées sur les épaules de Genji avec cette assurance fière qu’il lui connaissait par cœur – mais aussi avec une once de tristesse au coin de son sourire.  
  
"Fais-moi voir," ordonna-t-elle simplement, et Genji ne fut pas en mesure de lui désobéir.  
  
Sayuri ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage, ce visage pourtant si expressif qu’elle avait toujours refusé de garder lisse par convenance. Elle se contenta de le regarder alors qu’il abaissait son masque, ses yeux allant de marques en marques comme si elle comptait ses cicatrices sans arrière-pensée.  
  
"Il ne t’a pas raté, finit-elle simplement par dire. Je n’avais jamais complètement cru qu’il ait pu utiliser ses dragons sur toi.  
  
\- Moi de même.  
  
\- Décidément, j’ai mis au monde un petit monstre plein de surprise," sourit-elle avec une amertume non dissimulée.  
  
Elle lâcha ses épaules pour le contourner et prendre place sur le haut fauteuil qui tournait le dos au panorama vertigineux. Elle indiqua le siège plus modeste de l’autre côté du bureau d’un vague geste de la main, et Genji s’y assit alors qu’elle reprenait :  
  
"Je déduis que cette chère Angéla Ziegler t’a fait parvenir mon cadeau, puisque tu te montres enfin. Tu n’as pas idée des efforts que ça m’a demandé, de garder ces choses-là pendant si longtemps, j’espère que tu as apprécié.  
  
\- Comment m’as-tu-…  
  
\- Comment je t’ai retrouvé ? coupa Sayuri, un petit sourire en coin qui trahissait qu’elle était très contente d’elle-même. Et bien, avec beaucoup de persévérance et un brin de conspirationnisme. J’ai été persuadée de ta mort comme tout le monde pendant longtemps – et puis, j’ai commencé à avoir des doutes après le carnage d’Hanamura. C’était bien de toi, cette horreur, n’est-ce pas ?"  
  
Genji soutint son regard un instant, alors que devant ses yeux passaient brièvement les éclaboussures écarlates sur les rouleaux calligraphiés de son oncle. Il hocha la tête.  
  
"En effet.  
  
\- Qui d’autre, poursuivit Sayuri comme s’il ne venait pas de confirmer. Ça ne pouvait pas être Hanzo, puisque je le savais envolé en Russie – en Russie ! Comme si j’avais pu perdre sa trace dans un pays comme la Russie – et le vieux Genji n’avait pas assez d’ennemis – en tout cas, pas des ennemis prêts à le massacrer de la sorte. Ça ne pouvait être que toi."  
  
Elle fit pivoter sa chaise légèrement de droite à gauche, les coudes appuyés sur les accoudoirs brillants et les doigts croisés sous son menton.  
  
"De là, il ne m’a pas été difficile de remonter la piste jusqu’à Blackwatch, puis Overwatch, puis toi. Mais j’étais trop furieuse pour te contacter à ce moment-là. Il m’a fallu un peu de temps, et une fois ma miséricorde accordée, tu avais de nouveau mis les voiles. Je n’ai pas été capable de te tracer cette fois, alors j’ai contacté le plus grand médecin connu d’Overwatch – beaucoup plus facile à trouver, celle-ci - en me disant qu’elle avait probablement participé à ta remise sur pied. Et j’ai vu juste.  
  
\- Comme d’habitude.  
  
\- Comme d’habitude."  
  
Ils échangèrent un sourire. Même sans liens de sang pour les unir, Sayuri lui avait assez bien transmis le gout à toujours avoir raison.  
  
"Et aujourd’hui, te voilà, reprit-elle à mi-voix. Venu me chercher pour me demander où est ton grand-frère. N’est-ce pas ?"  
  
Genji tenta de deviner quel genre de manœuvre pouvait bien se dissimuler dans la tête de cette femme qui dissimulait si mal ses émotions mais laissait rarement entendre le fond de sa pensé. Pour la première fois depuis que la lame de Hanzo lui avait transpercé la poitrine, il se posa réellement la question sur ce qu’avait pu traverser Sayuri, sur la manière dont les évènements avaient affecté sa relation avec son fils devenu fratricide. Etrange, songea-t-il, ce sentiment de tout savoir, jusqu’à la réalisation qu’il ne connaissait en réalité qu’un minuscule morceau de l’histoire : son morceau, sa minuscule part.  
  
"Tu es toujours en contact avec Hanzo ?  
  
\- _En contact_ est un peu exagéré, modéra Sayuri avec une moue dubitative. Disons que je suis au courant de quelques-unes de ses habitudes, et que j’arrive à lui en imposer quelques autres.  
  
\- Comme ?  
  
\- J’exige qu’il vienne me souhaiter la bonne année tous les ans, par exemple. On va prier ensemble au temple, on partage un repas sans rien se dire, ce qui est très pénible pour nous deux soyons francs, et puis il s’en retourne à ses activités peu honorables."  
  
Genji pouvait parfaitement imaginer la scène. Le devoir familial restait toujours farouchement accroché à son frère, d’une certaine manière.  
Sayuri avait ouvert un tiroir pour en sortir un paquet de cigarette entamé, en alluma une et en tira une longue bouffée dont elle souffla la fumée par le nez avec cette nonchalance pleine de classe qui avait été l’une des principales raisons pour lesquelles Genji lui avait emprunté ce vice pendant un temps.  
  
"Alors. Souhaites-tu que je te dise où trouver ton assassin ? Ou préfères-tu le prendre à une de ses petites manies ?"  
  
Et à travers l’écran de fumée qui le séparait de Sayuri, Genji comprit précisément ce à quoi elle s’était attendue en lui faisant parvenir les sabres dont il s’était servi dans sa jeunesse : par devoir ou par conscience, Sayuri lui offrait le moyen de mettre enfin à exécution sa revanche. Un frémissement de pure horreur lui lécha l’échine à l’idée qu’elle fut prête à piéger son propre fils, au prétexte de faire ses prières du nouvel an, afin que Genji puisse l’empêcher d’en voir plus d’une journée.  
_Les Shimada sont impitoyables_ , pensa-t-il avec le plus grand calme, mais il ne put complètement s’empêcher de préciser pour lui-même : _les Shimada sont fous à lier._  
  
"Oui, finit-il par répondre, et il perçu l’infime battement de cil, le minuscule spasme qui contracta la commissure de ses lèvres. Je souhaite retrouver Hanzo – mais pas pour me venger."  
  
Il la vit distinctement retenir son souffle, ses yeux s’agrandissant légèrement et il songea que, finalement, il était parvenu à la surprendre.  
  
"Je ne vais pas tuer Hanzo, insista-t-il, et ce fut comme une goutte de trop.  
  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle presque dans un cri. Tu ne crois pas être en droit de le faire ? Après ce qu’il t’a fait, après ce qu’il a fait à ta mère ?" Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement quand elle porta la cigarette à sa bouche avant de se raviser, les mots se bousculant pour sortir avec véhémence : "tout ce qui est arrivé, le vieux Genji, le clan… Tout est de sa faute. Tout est arrivé parce que-… Mais on s’en fout. On s’en fout du clan, et du vieux aussi on s’en fout, moi je pense à ta mère, et si tu la voyais aujourd’hui comme moi je la vois tous les jours, tu saurais – tu saurais qu’il l’a ruinée en te tuant, il a gâché sa vie. Il n’y a rien de pire pour une mère, _rien de pire_ que de perdre son enfant."  
  
Une phrase que lui avait dit son père un jour, il ne savait plus exactement quand et dans quel contexte, lui traversa l’esprit ( _personne ne veille sur mon épouse autant que ma première femme_ ) et à laquelle se superposa la dernière phrase de Sayuri, celle qui venait de trahir tous les sentiments contradictoires que cette tragédie lui avait imposé comme une pénitence pour ne pas avoir prévenu le crime, pour ne pas avoir retenu la main de son fils. Peut-être même pour ne pas avoir convenablement aimé cet enfant qu’elle n’avait eu que par devoir, et auquel elle ne pouvait pourtant nier son attachement maladroit.  
  
"C’est vrai, reprit-il à mi-voix. C’est sa faute, et c’est pour ça que je souhaite y mettre un terme. Son acte a causé suffisamment de dommages collatéraux, tu ne crois pas ?"  
  
Il se leva et contourna le bureau pour s’agenouiller à côté du fauteuil dans lequel Sayuri perdait peu à peu de sa contenance, évitant son regard pour ne pas se révéler davantage. Il posa la main sur son bras dont la sienne s’était resserrée sur l’accoudoir, et il promit :  
  
"Je ne te priverai pas de ton fils comme Hanzo à privé ma mère du sien. Tu peux te rassurer."  
  
Sayuri se maitrisa encore quelques secondes, ses yeux gris transperçant Genji comme si elle s’attendait à un piège, un retournement de situation qui ne vint pas, et alors elle détourna le regard et éclata en larmes. Elle pressa la main qui tenait sa cigarette à peine entamée sur ses yeux comme pour les empêcher de pleurer, pressa les lèvres l’une contre l’autre pour retenir les sanglots, et ne desserra les dents péniblement que pour articuler :  
  
"Merci."  
  
*  
  
La chaleur de Sydney restait étouffante, même de nuit. A se demander comment l’individu affalé sur le bar à côté de lui était parvenu à trouver le sommeil, car pour sa part, même son corps hybride ne parvenait qu’à grand peine à lui permettre de fermer l’œil.  
Cela étant dit, Genji, lui, ne se soulait pas monstrueusement pour parvenir au sommeil. Les ronflements puissants, couplés au verre parfaitement vide mais dont l’odeur trahissait qu’il n’avait pas été rempli avec du jus de fruit, donnait une assez bonne idée des moyens qui avaient été usé pour arriver à ce sommeil d’une lourdeur de plomb. Sa joue écrasée sur le rebord du bar faisait plisser sa paupière et écrasait un coin de sa bouche, lui donnant l’air assez comique d’une photographie qui aurait immortalisé sa collision avec la surface en bois – mais le petit lac de salive accumulé en dessous trahissait quelque peu l’illusion, même quand Genji inclinait la tête pour l’observer à la verticale.  
  
"Vous allez commander ou pas ?"  
  
Il leva les yeux vers le barman omniaque perché sur un tabouret, le menton dans une main et un livre tout corné dans l’autre . Il lui trouva beaucoup de cran à s’adresser ainsi à lui, dans la mesure où ils avaient les deux pieds en terre australienne, et ne fut pas capable de déterminer s’il s’agissait d’un bon signe.    
  
"Non, merci.  
  
\- Vous êtes prié de pas encombrer les sièges si vous consommez pas."  
  
Genji préféra s’abstenir de signaler qu’il n’encombrait pas grand-chose, dans la mesure où la totalité des sièges étaient vides à l’exception des leurs.  
  
"Quand est-ce que vous fermez ?  
  
\- Quand j’ai plus de client.  
  
\- Vous allez rester ouvert jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille ? demanda-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction de l’ivrogne assoupi.  
  
\- Ouais."  
  
Il jugea bon de ne pas discuter. Plongeant la main dans la poche de son blouson, il sortit un billet d’un dollar qu’il posa sur le comptoir.  
  
"Je voudrais une bouteille d’eau, s’il vous plaît, demanda-t-il en se levant.  
  
\- Je vends pas de bouteille d’eau.  
  
\- Et bien prenez une bouteille vide et remplissez là au robinet. Vous pouvez garder la monnaie."  
  
Il attrapa le chapeau qui coiffait encore la tête affalée de sa belle au bois dormant et se le posa sur la tête afin d’éviter de le perdre dans la manœuvre, puis referma le bras autour de son torse et le souleva sans trop de difficulté. Le sommeil et l’ivresse le rendait assez lourd, mais Genji n’en était pas à son premier lever de poids.  
  
"Passez une bonne soirée," souhaita-t-il à l’omniaque en saisissant la bouteille en verre qu’il lui tendait.  
  
Ce dernier lui répondit par un vague hochement de tête assez ingrat, compte tenu du poids que Genji lui enlevait, et l’autre qui lui pendait au bras émit une série de protestation inarticulées. Sans trop en prendre compte, Genji se dirigea vers la sortie et fut accueilli par la chaleur sèche de la nuit. A quatre heures du matin passé et en semaine, les rues avaient le luxe d’être aussi vides que le bar qu’ils venaient de quitter et il prit une direction quelque peu au hasard, se souvenant être passé le long d’un parc desséché à un moment ou à un autre, et soupira avec un mélange d’aise et de nostalgie mêlée.  
Ses retrouvailles avec Hanzo ne l’avaient pas laissé indifférent, c’était peu dire. L’état dans lequel son frère se trouvait, tout ligoté de culpabilité et de remords qu’il semblait prendre un plaisir malsain à resserrer autour de sa propre gorge n’avait cessé de le hanter, et l’espoir de le revoir était à présent encore plus tenu qu’avant leur bref échange. Mais espoir il y avait – et ça ne l’avait pas empêché de trouver le sommeil cet fois, ni de s’alimenter correctement, et ça ne l’avait pas assez troublé pour parasiter ses recherches concernant Jesse McCree, bel et bon pilier de bar qui titubait à côté de lui avec des grommellements de plus en plus distincts. Genji cru l’entendre marmonner quelques insultes à l’adresse de personne en particulier, demander l’heure, réclamer quelque chose qu’il ne comprit pas bien, et enfin, la première phrase distincte qui lui tomba de la bouche :  
  
"Je vais gerber, merde."  
  
Ce qu’il fit quelques secondes plus tard contre l’angle du mur le plus proche avec un bruit de moteur qui chercher sans succès à démarrer, alors que Genji lui tenait sagement les cheveux en arrière. Cet intermède charmant sembla le réveiller quelque peu, car il parvint à se redresser tout seul et à vaciller un mètre plus loin de son œuvre pour se laisser lourdement tomber assis sur le sol, une main sur les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière des réverbères.    
  
"Tiens, conseilla Genji en lui mettant la bouteille au goulot encore humide dans sa main libre, dont les doigts métalliques émirent un tintement mélodieux en se refermant autour. C’est juste de l’eau.  
  
\- Oh merci, t’es un ange toi," gloussa Jesse avant de prendre une gorgée, qu’il recracha après l’avoir fait tourner et retourner dans sa bouche, suivit d’une série d’autres qu’il déglutit cette fois.  
  
Sa soif étanchée, il se renversa le reste de la bouteille directement sur le visage et se frotta les yeux à deux mains, puis la bouche, avant de s’ébrouer comme un chien surpris par la pluie. A distance respectueuse pour éviter les éclaboussures, Genji attendit patiemment qu’il redresse la tête dans sa direction et lorsqu’il le fit enfin, clignant et plissant des yeux, il remarqua à quel point le temps l’avait marqué. La barbe qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage en dissimulait de nombreux signes, mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher les pattes d’oies qui avaient profondément creusé leurs empreintes au coin de ses yeux cernés, ni le trait qui semblait s’être définitivement installé au-dessus de son nez et entre ses sourcils. Ces derniers s’estompèrent pourtant considérablement quand Jesse écarquilla les yeux, la surprise le rajeunissant de quelques petites années avant que ses sourcils ne retombent. Genji regretta que sa barbe ait enterré ses fossettes quand il lui sourit :  
  
"Hey trésor. Quel bon vent t’amène ?"  
  
Genji s’était interdit d’imaginer la scène, d’évaluer quel sentiment il provoquerait à Jesse une fois reconnu – et avec quelle intensité. Mais malgré lui, dans une espèce de mécanisme de défense peut-être, il s’était instinctivement préparé à quelque chose de négatif : de l’irritation, de la colère, de la véhémence même… Et pire que tout, de l’indifférence. Il s’était interdit d’y songer, mais le sourire de Jesse et la nostalgie dans sa voix, ce souvenir d’affection lui donna la sensation d’une bulle d’euphorie et de tristesse mêlée qui enflait dans sa poitrine et menaçait d’éclater.  
  
"Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Genji, éludant la question et le regrettant aussitôt en réalisant les profondeurs vertigineuses que la question prenait en sortant de sa bouche.  
  
\- Mieux, beaucoup mieux," marmonna Jesse en passant une main sur son front pour plaquer ses cheveux humides sur son crâne. Il gloussa à nouveau, d’un rire d’ivrogne mais dans lequel sourdait une authenticité timide, semblable à celui qui menaçait nerveusement dans la gorge de Genji sans doute. "Ça fait un sacré bon bout de temps que je me suis pas senti aussi bien.  
  
\- Tu as reçu le rappel ?"  
  
Le sourire de Jesse se figea sur ses lèvres, avant de disparaître complètement. Sa main retomba mollement contre le trottoir, et il bascula la tête en arrière jusqu’à l’appuyer contre le mur avec un soupir d’agonie.  
  
"Bordel de bon Dieu. T’as pas appris la pitié, toi.  
  
\- Alors tu l’as reçu.  
  
\- Ouais, je l’ai reçu."  
  
L’irritation avait bouté sa bonne humeur à une vitesse prodigieuse, mais Genji en ressentit un certain soulagement ; faire face à l’agacement légitime de Jesse lui était beaucoup plus confortable que… Et bien, que le reste. Quoi que cela puisse être.  


 

"Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?"

  
Jesse lui accorda un regard vitreux. Il le détourna uniquement pour sortir une boîte de cigare, l’ouvrit, en coinça un dans sa bouche, puis répondit soigneusement malgré ses lèvres pincées autour :  
  
"J’en ai rien à cirer."  
  
Il alluma son cigare et arqua la tête en arrière pour en souffler la fumée. Il laissa s’étirer un silence, puis reprit sans regarder Genji, d’une voix étonnement stable, presque sobre :  
  
"J’ai payé ma dette. J’ai aucune raison d’y retourner.  
  
\- Les informations qui me sont parvenues ont plutôt attesté que tu avais _fui_ , rétorqua Genji avec douceur.  
  
\- Les informations qui te sont parvenues ont oublié de mentionner que pour moi, c’était la fuite ou la trahison." Un rire bref, comme un aboiement bas lui échappa et il précisa : "enfin, c’était de la trahison dans les deux cas, mais j’ai opté pour celle qui me forçait à tuer personne. Et j’ai pas encore reçu ma lettre de remerciement pour ça."  
  
Genji resta silencieux. Du bout de l’index, il caressait le rebord du chapeau toujours en équilibre sur sa tête en évaluant de quel angle il pouvait tenter une approche. Les circonstances dans lesquelles Jesse avait quitté Overwatch lui étaient aussi floues qu’à n’importe qui d’autre, bien que les tensions qui avaient pourri l’organisation de l’intérieur n’aient jamais constitué un secret défense pour personne sur ses derniers instants. Et Genji avait pour preuve plus que les rumeurs : Moira ne lui avait pas facilité le départ par bonté de cœur, et sans avoir la preuve formelle de sa participation dans le désastre qui avait définitivement clôt Overwatch, Genji ne s’était jamais imaginé qu’elle l’avait aidé à s’enfuir pour une autre raison que parce qu’il représentait un élément désavantageux dans ses équations. Mais elle n’avait sans doute pas pu accélérer le départ de Jesse de la même manière ; Jesse, la fierté inavouée de Gabriel Reyes, avait sans doute était bien plus difficile à diriger discrètement vers la sortie.  
  
"Moi, j’y retourne," laissa tomber Genji avant d’avoir trouvé la meilleure manière de l’annoncer.  
  
Et aucune formulation plus délicate n’aurait de toute façon changé le regard éberlué, mi-outré mi-inquiet, que lui décocha Jesse à la seconde où il l’entendit.  
  
"Toi ? Toi, tu vas y retourner ?" balbutia-t-il en saisissant son cigare entre le pouce et l’index. "T’as encore moins de raisons que moi de répondre à cette connerie d’appel. On les emmerde, Genji."  
  
Il fut touché d’entendre son prénom compris dans ce _on_. Tellement touché, en fait, que ce minuscule échantillon de ce que pouvait promettre un éventuel avenir ne fit que le conforter dans son choix. Un _on_ qui le contenait, lui et cette épave d’individu saoul comme une grive au visage dégoulinant d’eau du robinet, arrivait à comporter quelques traces de perspective prometteuse.    
  
"J’y retourne," répéta-t-il simplement, car le temps lui manquait pour parler de rédemption, de pardon, de revanche à prendre et de colliers d’esclave. Le temps, et aussi l’assurance que Jesse y prêterait une oreille attentive de derrière sa rancœur et son amertume qui le séparait encore de lui. C’était amusant, à bien y regarder, l’ironie avec laquelle les rôles s’inversaient. "Ce n’est pas comme si je retournais aux pieds de Morrison ou de Gabriel, non ? reprit-il en se redressant. Il faut croire aux nouvelles générations."  
  
Jesse grommela quelque chose qu’il ne saisit pas, et alors qu’il se détournait, il jeta un dernier coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour qu’un souvenir de tendresse le saisisse sans prévenir. Jesse avait tourné la tête de côté pour ne pas le regarder, une moue boudeuse autour de son cigare qu’il s’était remis dans la bouche comme un prétexte pour ne pas répondre, sa barbe et ses cheveux trop longs gouttant en renvoyant la lumière jaune et sale des réverbères. Il songea que Jesse était resté beau, de cette beauté rustre et sans effort sur laquelle le temps avait peu de prise et qui l’avait charmé, mais il songea aussi qu’il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de certitudes concernant cet homme, malgré ses réactions si typiques du souvenir que Genji avait gardé de lui. Jesse était un inconnu familier. Il détourna les yeux à son tour.  
  
"Tu passeras quand même me faire signe de toute façon, n’est ce pas ? lança-t-il avant de faire un pas en direction de la route déserte.  
  
\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, pour te rendre la pareille ? ricana Jesse dans son dos. Ma caille, je crois pas que je pourrais me ramener avec des nouvelles plus calamiteuses que ce que tu m’as servi là.  
  
\- Tu passeras," affirma Genji d’une voix égale. "Si tu veux récupérer ton chapeau, tu passeras." Il jeta un dernier, très bref coup d’œil au visage de Jesse sur laquelle la réalisation se peignit soudain, puis, en tenant le chapeau sur sa tête d’une main ferme, il lança : "à bientôt, Jesse."  
  
Il traversa la route en un clin d’œil, et avant même que Jesse ne soit parvenu à se redresser sur ses jambes en lui hurlant de revenir, Genji avait escaladé la façade la plus proche pour disparaître dans l’ombre des toits – un sourire incontrôlable sous son masque, et l’excitation des retrouvailles lui faisant battre le cœur à tout allure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la seconde partie.


End file.
